Bonds in Three
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Their bonds repaired and have now forged a strong relationship, Yata and Fushimi are enjoying each other's presence when a Strain messes everything up by giving Yata a new life through some unknown forces. The two now must choose; get rid of the baby or keep it despite it being capable to kill Yata from inside. Filled with romance, angst and fluff, continuation to Strings of Red.
1. Prologue

Welcome one, welcome all to my new K story! This is a continuation to _Strings of Red_, so you might want to read that one first before you continue with this or else you might not really understand some of the parts in here *laughs* To my _SoR_ readers, glad we can meet again on such short time. As promised, this story will have romance, fluffs and of course, our dear vanguard carrying a new life.

How, you ask? Well, Strains must be involved or else this might not even be possible. I will retain Yata's and Fushimi's character to make this realistic as possible, but later on and due to hormones, Yata might not be like himself, so please understand. Well, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the story.

Plot of the story and the Strain's power is my idea, Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki are pure properties of GoRa and GoHands. Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey, I'll see you later this evening, alright?"

"Sure thing, I'll be making some dinner by the time that King of yours is done,"

"Thanks, Misaki,"

A languid and loving kiss was shared before the blue clansman leaves the apartment in a hurry, leaving his beloved to get ready for some grocery shopping. Yata only smiles lightly at the tingling sensation on his lips and presses a tentative finger to it. No matter how many times Fushimi kisses him, it always feels as if his first.

The apartment belonging to Fushimi and Yata is now livelier with the presence of the crow and his fiery attitude. The spring air wafting through the windows and even carrying some sakura petals in, creating a calming and relaxing atmosphere as Yata moves to the bedroom to change clothes.

It's been quite some time since the incident with the Strain girls; Ayame and Yua tying them together with a pair of red cuffs and a string in between. But yet, Yata secretly wishes to thank them for making the bond he shares with Fushimi as strong as it is now. If it hadn't been for them, he and Fushimi would still be fighting and drowning in sorrow.

The vanguard had broken down to Fushimi when he talked about the death of his King and the loss of Homra shortly after they moved in together, and Fushimi had calmed him down with a fiercely hot and possessive kiss before he succumbs completely and allowing Fushimi to steal his virginity. To Yata, that night was filled with so much passion and emotions, he could never forget it.

The members of Homra hardly goes to the bar anymore, only with the selected few who remain loyal to Izumo like himself, Shouhei, Bandou, Fujishima, Kamamoto, Anna, Eric, Chitose and Dewa. Since Izumo is busy tending to his bar, Anna is now completely under Kamamoto's watch, but the girl had gone quieter than usual and even more like a doll.

_Burn them_.

Those words still circle around his mind even after all these times, and it still hurts him to even remember those old days. The days where he and the rest of the Homra clan would take down yakuza and mafia groups, running around the bar and having fun with everyone else while Mikoto watches quietly in his perch at the sofa.

Of course, he misses those days. When Totsuka would shove the camera to everyone's faces and smiling that carefree smile of his, when Izumo would scold them all for acting like petulant five-year-old children, when Mikoto would smile at their antics and trying to hide it, knowing how vain it was. Without realizing, a single tear escaped his eye as he recalls those painful memories.

_But I have Saruhiko now, he's my future_, Yata thought as the image of the blue clansman pops up in his mind. Yata had quit his job and remains fully in the apartment, taking care of Fushimi's things and being similar to a housewife. Fushimi had teased him about this and Yata retaliated that he'd get a new job, but a hug and a kiss proves how much Fushimi would rather have him at home instead.

The blue clansman took it upon himself to support them both, with Scepter 4's paycheck being rather big and he's the favourite of the Blue King, Fushimi hardly have any problems. The only thing that irks him is their lieutenant giving him overtime and extra paperwork. Whenever Fushimi got nagged by the Tundra Woman, Yata can only laugh since he knows how Fushimi has a bad attitude and how Awashima is exasperated of him.

Putting on a pair of shorts and his usual shirt, Yata combs his somewhat longer hair slightly before grabbing his board and sneakers. He hardly uses his beanie anymore as Fushimi had insisted that he grew his hair back. Somehow, Yata thought, the taller teen prefers it when his hair is longer, though he's not sure why.

Locking the door and going down the elevator, he was met with a few people who are Fushimi's neighbors. They had known what happened to the two a few months prior and they hardly say anything, and when Yata finally moved in with Fushimi, they welcomed him with open arms and warm smiles.

The crow was quite surprised that the neighbors even know Fushimi, what with his distant attitude and somewhat rude manner of speaking to his elders. Apparently the neighbors thought that Fushimi is a lonely child, with no parents, family or even friends to watch out for him and they're rather worried so they opted to watch him from afar.

When Yata first encountered them and free of the spell, some of the women came to him and thanked him. But because he's pathetic with girls, all he could do was bow and simply said 'no problem' before running off. Somehow, the women believed that shyness is part of his charm and practically adores him.

Fushimi wasn't happy about that, though.

After greeting the passing neighbors and even helping a few of them carry their groceries, Yata quickly make his way to the nearby store on his board. His mark is gone along with the rest of the red clansmen, so the board's mark is the only reminder he has of Homra. And frankly, he doesn't mind it at all. A tattoo would just make that painful feeling in his chest hurt even more.

"Misaki," a small voice calls out. Yata stops in his track and looks around before his gaze falls on the petite Strain girl and Kamamoto next to her. "Misaki is not with Saruhiko?" Anna asks innocently, her hand grasping on Kamamoto's loosely.

Yata only smiles lightly and heads over to the girl to pet her head. She had grown a little over the year and is starting to show that she's a pre-teen. "Saru's off for a meeting with his Captain, and I needed some stuff for that idiot's kitchen, he cleared everything out again," the crow answers with a grin.

Anna smiles lightly at that and deep down, she's glad that Yata is no longer having an inner turmoil with himself. Ever since Fushimi left for Scepter 4, she could see the red belonging to the vanguard was always so fiery, so angry and so sad. But now with the red gone, she couldn't exactly see it anymore, but she can see his mind and it tells her that he's content and happy for the first time in a long while.

"For such a lanky guy, Saru sure eats a lot, doesn't he?" Kamamoto chuckles out at the skateboarder who grins back and nodding his head.

"He sure does! But making him eat vegetables is another different story; it's always like a chase between us whenever I told him to eat them. That idiot just won't listen to me," Yata sighs out exasperatedly causing both Anna and Kamamoto to chuckle. It seems Anna is slowly opening up, though she's still like a doll.

"No wonder you two are attracted to each other, you're both intense hotheads," Kamamoto comments. Yata frowns deeply at that but he couldn't deny the truth in them. "Anna and I are just going for a walk, since she wants to see the sakura flowers," the pudgy man says out with a smile and patting the girl's head affectionately.

Yata smiles and checks his watch before placing a foot on his board. "I need to go, Saru's going to be home soon and I promised him his dinner," the crow said. The three bid goodbye and Yata skates towards the store. No matter how much Fushimi hates vegetables, he's going to eat them and Yata's going to make sure to use any means necessary.

But knowing Fushimi, the taller teen would ravish him rather than the vegetables, and the thought quickly make the vanguard's face heat up uncomfortably. _Saruhiko had made me into a pervert! I should make him keep his hands to himself or else I won't be able to walk properly for another week!_ The crow thought poisonously. The first time Fushimi took him, the neighbors thought he was handicapped since he couldn't even walk straight.

Even Izumo asked him what had happened when he visited the bar. And to make matters worse, his girlfriend; Awashima Seri, the lieutenant of Scepter 4 was there –Yata still shudder at how Izumo manages to swallow those red bean paste she made him eat- listening in to the crow's explanation.

The adults merely chuckled when he was done and from that moment on, he swore he's not allowing Fushimi to ravish him too hard. The blue clansman can be quite a beast in bed, but Yata wouldn't have it any other way. Though he'd never admit that, it would just feed Fushimi's ego.

Finally, he reaches the grocery store and hid his board somewhere safe while he looks around for the things he needed. The store is big, but luckily for him, there aren't many people there for him to be awkward. Pulling out his list, he grabs a basket and starts his round, grabbing everything he needs and piling them inside the basket. If Fushimi was there, he'd cringe at the amount of vegetables the crow is buying.

"Ahh...where's the dairy section? I swear this place changes its stuff locations every two weeks!" he grumbles out annoyingly as he goes up the escalator to search for some cheese and milk. After scouring the area for about fifteen minutes, he finally found the dairy section and starts going through the list. Checking his watch again, Yata curses quietly before making his way to the cashier.

For some odd reason, only a few counters are opened and each of them has a long line trailing out. Yata wanted to bash his head against the wall, but he doesn't need to create a scene, so he silently waits and glower at the people in front of him.

Slowly but surely, Yata finally got to his turn and when all is done and paid for, he quickly rushes out to find his skateboard. This is practically a daily routine for him, getting the groceries, cooking, cleaning, washing and even helping Fushimi out on patrol on certain occasions so he hardly have anything to complain about.

The only thing he's not happy is that Fushimi always comes home so late at night and misses dinner together and leaving early in the morning before the vanguard is even awake. _Somehow...I feel like an estranged wife_, he thought ruefully as he pulls out his board from its hiding place. The bags are weighing him down, but with some careful maneuver, he manages to skate without a problem.

The wind wisps past him and playing with his hair, bringing the scent of flowers and rain water along. Yata enjoys skating in the spring, where the weather isn't too hot or too cold and the streets lined with flowery decoration. There are plenty of festivals coming along and he wonders if he can go to them all with Fushimi. It would mean a lot to him.

A soft noise from one of the nearby alley caught his attention and slowing down, he searches for the source. Keeping his skateboard and groceries nearby, he enters the alleyway and starts to scour around as the soft crying becomes clearer.

"Hey, is there anyone here?" he calls out when he notices how deserted the alley is, save for some trashcans and crates. Huffing, he turns to leave when one of the crates fell with a crash and a surprised yelp sounded from below. The vanguard quickly makes his way towards the pile and starts to remove the pieces.

Much to his surprise, he sees a little girl there, probably around the age of six, perhaps even less. She's dressed in shabby white dress, her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail but what gets Yata most are her eyes. They're a vibrant jade green, the greenest shade of eyes he's ever seen in his life.

"Kid, you okay?" he asks with a hint of blush on his cheeks. No matter the age, he's still uncomfortable when it comes to girls and will always try to avoid talking to one. "Where are your parents?" he continues to ask.

The girl merely keeps quiet, staring at him with those vibrant eyes of hers. Though uncomfortable, Yata could somehow feel she's radiating a sort of power he's never felt. And the moment those little hands move towards him, he froze in fear.

* * *

*bows* I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but this is more like a prologue, an intro to their new lives and the new Strain child. I got her idea from Teito Klein of _07 Ghost_ anime, he's cute and yes, those green eyes captivate me! The pregnancy won't happen in a couple more chapters though so sit tight! *laughs*

Here's a little heads up, next chapter is going to be very fluffy~ *chuckle* Filled with romance, fluff and even a night of passion. But this is rated T, so I'm just going to avoid the sexy scene. *shrugs* Sorry about that, but rules are rules. Anyways, please leave me a review about this chapter, I want to know if I'm going to an interesting start or just rambling..

Please and thank you~


	2. Chapter I

*downcast* Yes..I'm very aware that this story is somewhat similar to _Until You Bleed_ but don't worry, I made it differently so that it's not completely the same. The Strain girl has a name and it won't be as fast as _Until We Bleed_, so it'll be very different. As promised, I give you the somewhat fluffy chapter of chapter one. Since I'm all out of ideas to name the chapter, I'll just be using Roman numbers *laugh*

Now if you'd excuse me, I need to make sure my twin sister goes crazy over Mikoto as much as I do. I have made her watch the whole series of K, now to make her love the character! Hahah! Enjoy~

* * *

He couldn't move, and he couldn't even think when those small arms reach out for him. The surge of power was too much and all he could do is stare back at the little girl. "Mister... Do you have some food to spare?" she asks in a hoarse voice, snapping Yata out of his frozen state. He blinks and realizes that his shorts are grabbed lightly by the girl and finally realizes how skinny she is.

"Food?" he asks in a squeak, still out of it from his stupor. "Oh, you want food? Y-yeah, I got some food, just got some groceries," he says and the girl smiles. The boy noted that she's actually very adorable, had she not been covered with dust and grime from the alley.

Running back to where he had placed his groceries, he pulls out some sweet bread and cakes for the girl before returning to her. The joy in her eyes from receiving even such simple food makes his heart tear apart. Who would do such a thing as abandoning such a small child to fend for herself? It's not right at all!

"Kid, you got a name?" he asks. His mind already wondering if he should talk to Fushimi and put this girl in an adoption centre. He's pretty sure that there would be kind people who would adopt her and giving her a real home.

The girl accepts the food happily and nods her head shyly. "My name is Megumi, thank you mister, you're very kind!" she cries out happily and Yata could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He smiles at her and after hesitating for a while, pets her head. She reminds him so much of Anna, minus that this girl is more open with her emotions that is.

"Megumi, 'blessing' huh? Well, I'm pretty sure the world is pretty blessed to have you, but what about your family?" he asks. The girl's smile disappears slightly and a sad look crosses her face, prompting Yata to flinch slightly and wishing he hadn't said that.

Her jade eyes now cast down as she grips the sweet bread and cakes close to her. "I don't know," she replies softly. "I've never known my family name, or who my family is. I've been at the alleys for as long as I can remember and fending for myself," she continues. Yata now feels uncomfortable and extremely upset at whoever does this to her. He feels as if they don't deserve such wonderful child.

But then her eyes lit up again and she smiles broadly at him. "But kind people like you have been helping me live for all these years, and for that I thank you," she said before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. The boy blushes from head to toe after she did that and simply watches her leave with a wave. He smiles lightly knowing that she's doing well on her own, but deep down he still wants her to be adopted into a wonderful family.

Checking his wristwatch again, he curses before running out of the alley, but not before he gave it one last glance to see where Megumi had run off to. _Probably her makeshift home somewhere,_ he thought ruefully. As he grabs his groceries and on his board again, the pang in his chest and the sadness continues to linger within him, making him realize that he was like that a few years ago.

But he and Fushimi were slightly lucky; having part-time jobs enough to pay for rent and getting in Homra and Scepter 4 respectively. But that girl is just too young and too small to do anything, if only there's a way to help.

After a short while, Yata finally reaches the apartment and hurries up the elevator. He got in, closes the door and dumps all the groceries on the kitchen counter before running to the bedroom to change out of his clothes. It's almost time for Fushimi to come back, and he hadn't started a single thing.

Wearing a simple shirt and keeping his shorts, Yata rushes back to the kitchen before unloading the groceries and starts to chop up what needed to be chopped up. The fire is on, the pan is oiled and warm and all he needs to do is mix up the ingredients and cook them quickly.

It's not really hard living with Fushimi, and it had helped him with his cooking skills. The taller teen would come home; molest him a bit and running off to the bedroom before Yata could retaliate and showers. That's practically the routine almost everyday, and Yata always has his pan by his side in case the monkey decides to up his molesting by ravishing him instead. So far, he's only stuck to simple but perverted touches but knowing it's Fushimi, Yata wouldn't want to have any chances.

While he's cooking the fish, a soft noise from the door could be heard and Fushimi announces his arrival. "Welcome back, I'm in the kitchen!" the vanguard calls out as his hand grips the hilt of the unused frying pan. Apparently it's a great defense against Fushimi and his hands, but the monkey always knows how to outmaneuver him and get what he wants.

True enough, Fushimi enters the kitchen but instead of molesting him as usual, he smiles lightly causing Yata to wonder what's going through his mind.

"Misaki looks cute in an apron," he comments off handedly causing the vanguard to blush furiously. "You should stay in that, and perhaps...only that," Fushimi murmurs huskily before prowling towards the shorter boy and making sure he's trapped. He could clearly see the frying pan Yata is holding in a death grip, but he hardly pays it any mind.

"Oh no you don't, you perverted monkey! I'm still cooking dinner here, you should take a shower, you stink!" the vanguard cries out as he pulls his arm back, ready to throw the pan at Fushimi if he so ever dares to take a step closer. The blue clansman stops and registers Yata quietly, but the shorter male knows that Fushimi is undressing him with his eyes.

Blushing profusely, he throws the pan at Fushimi skillfully dodges it. "I don't care what you're thinking of doing right now, but whatever it is, shower first," Yata grumbles out and giving Fushimi a pointed look. The taller teen only smiles exasperatedly and stares at the vanguard's back.

Without any warning whatsoever, he wraps his arms around Yata's waist and starts to suck the skin on his neck, creating angry red marks and bruises. The vanguard yelps in surprise and he was about to hit the other on his head when Fushimi pulls back to admire his work. A flushed Yata with hickeys on his neck and disheveled clothes, rather appealing.

"Misaki..." Fushimi purrs out, his eyes narrowing to show the lust hiding behind them and he discards his jacket and saber to the floor, leaving only in his vest, shirt and pants. Yata practically turns into a human tomato when he sees Fushimi's physique, the teen's managed to gain some muscle while they were apart. And no matter how many times he'd seen that body, it still makes him drool internally.

"How's about we just get right on it? It's such a shame that my day off was ruined thanks to the Captain. That meeting was a waste of time," Fushimi growls with a click of his tongue. However, his dark expression is quickly replaced and he advances towards Yata again. The smell of the burning fish doesn't even bother him.

Narrowing his eyes, Yata stood his ground.

"I don't think so, Saruhiko," he said which effectively stops Fushimi in his tracks, blue eyes widening in wonder and surprise. "We promised we'd have dinner before anything else today. You've been gone at work so much that we hardly have time for each other anymore,"

Angry ember met surprised blue, and Fushimi chuckles before laughing out causing Yata to look at him in surprise. "Really Misaki, you've never cease to surprise me. Alright, alright if that's what you want. I'll clean myself and you have fun with your fish, after that we can have dinner and maybe do stuff afterwards,"

By the time Fushimi's done talking, Yata found himself in the taller teen's embrace with Fushimi nuzzling into his neck affectionately. His cheeks are still burning, but he wraps his arms around Fushimi's back nonetheless. This tender and sweet moment, Yata always cherishes it because he's afraid that Fushimi would leave him again like before. And if that happens, it would crush his soul, and living doesn't seem to have a meaning if it isn't with Fushimi.

"Whatever you want," Yata mumbles out quietly. "But take it easy will you? I'd want to be able to walk this time and I don't want you to use some weird stuff on me,"

Smiling warmly, Fushimi pulls back slightly and tilts the other's chin upwards before connecting their mouth in a sweet, passionate kiss that leaves the crow's legs weak. It's a good thing that Fushimi's arms are around his waist; Yata doesn't trust himself to even stand right now. When they broke the kiss, Fushimi simply nudge their noses together before releasing Yata completely.

Reluctantly, Fushimi turns around to grab his jacket and saber before retreating to their bedroom. Yata is left with a feeling of bliss in the kitchen, until he smells the burning fish in the pan. Cursing slightly, he turns off the fire and tries to save whatever that's left from the fish.

While Yata is busy in the kitchen and setting the table, Fushimi is already in the showers and chuckling lightly at the somewhat burnt smell. He knew Yata would chastise him later, but he doesn't care since this will be their dinner together after some time. It would be a shame to waste it on words when Fushimi won't even be listening.

The meeting he had with his Captain was nothing more than the usual meetings they had before. All about Strains and the sudden rise in number, they're all too boring to him anyway and he had thoughts about slipping out of the meeting to go home. But Lieutenant Awashima was there, and she has eyes everywhere.

_I seriously wonder how Kusanagi-san can actually understand her, I bet she must be great in bed_, he thought with a disgusted look on his face. Truth be told, he was never interested in people or girls to begin with and was always screwing around before he met Yata. But ever since the crow came into his life, he's been trying to keep the other boy with him as best as he can.

And now that he's finally got him, he's not letting the crow go especially now that he doesn't really work. This is fine to Fushimi actually, since he wants more of Yata's scent in the house, cooking him dinner and cleaning the place, making it livelier.

After a while, he turns the shower head off and walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his shoulders to cover his dripping hair. Truth be told, all he wants tonight is Misaki, but the crow had been adamant about dinner, he doesn't want to hurt the other boy's feelings.

_Dinner first, and then I can ravish him_, he thought gleefully and darkly as he licks his lips. The first time he had taken the vanguard, he could feel fireworks explode behind his vision, the crow was unbearably hot and tight, but being a first timer, it's not all that surprising. Ever since then, they would succumb to each other so that they can feel each others' essence.

The loneliness, the pain, the sufferings, all is gone when they're one. Yata desperately needed this as he was so broken when Mikoto died along with Homra, and Fushimi needed this so that he would know that Yata Misaki is _his_ and _his alone_.

"Hey Saruhiko! The food's ready! Either you come here yourself or I'll have to drag you out, and I'd prefer to eat now," Yata calls out from the kitchen. Fushimi merely clicks his tongue out of habit instead of annoyance and quickly puts on a plain white shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He didn't even bother to dry his hair completely when he got to the kitchen, only putting the towel on his shoulder to keep the shirt from being wet.

Yata notices this and frowns. "What do you think you're doing, walking around without your glasses and letting your hair wet the whole place? You're damn careless, Saru," he scoffs out before grabbing the towel at Fushimi's shoulders. The taller teen hums in content before sitting down at his seat and lets Yata dry his hair for him.

"This is how I always spend my evening, Misaki," Fushimi purrs out as Yata gently rubs and massages his head. If the crow continues, he might fall asleep at the table and would most likely be scold later on, and he wouldn't want that. "But ever since you came, the ritual's changed,"

Yata blushes slightly at the soft and gentle voice but he didn't comment on it further. He continues to dry Fushimi's hair and when he's done, he runs off to the bedroom to get a brush, leaving a slightly pouting Fushimi at the table.

When Yata returns, he notices the look and quirks a brow at the taller teen's apparent childishness. "There's no way I'm allowing you to eat when your hair's like a puked up bird's nest. Stop pouting and sit up straight!" he admonishes and quickly got to work brushing the blue clansman's soft hair.

"You sounded just like a mother, and here I thought you're a guy, Misaki," Fushimi teases and drawls his name longer just to see the reaction from the crow. Blushing from head to toe, Yata tugs on Fushimi's hair slightly, causing him to yelp and even growl in pain. Realizing that it was stronger than he had intended, Yata pats the area where he had tugged Fushimi's hair and brushes it more gently to show his apology.

Another contented hum sounded from Fushimi and Yata knows that he's forgiven. After he's done brushing, Yata throws the brush at the sofa where it bounces harmlessly there and sits in his place. They then start dinner normally and quietly as both have nothing to talk about.

"So Misaki," Fushimi starts out as he languidly chews on his prawn. Yata's eyes met his when the crow's reaching for the fish. "You're rather late today, what's up?"

The crow seems to be thinking a while and shook his head. "The line was rather long at the grocery store, and I stopped to talk to Kamamoto and Anna on the way there. Apparently Anna wanted to see the sakura flowers," Yata answers with a bright smile. Fushimi too smiles at the boy's innocence and doesn't push any further.

Yata completely forgot about the girl he had helped at the alley.

Once dinner is done and over with, the two helped each other to clear the dishes and wipe the table, with Fushimi trying to grope Yata while he's at it earning a few slaps and punches to the arm. The skateboarder tries to defend himself using his frying pan only to have it pulled back and held above his head.

"Come on, Misaki. You said you've grown at least a few centimeters," Fushimi teases as he wraps his arms around the vanguard's waist and leaning their faces together, leaving only a small space between them. "But you're still being the cute, 167cm you," the taller teen chuckles and rubs their noses together.

Yata immediately clams up and glares at the younger teen, but since his face is dusted in pink and his eyes watery, Fushimi can hardly take him seriously. The blue clansman throws the pan away towards the sink and sweeps Yata off his feet like how a groom would do his bride.

"Monkey! Put me down right now!" Yata shouts vehemently, his legs kicking about as he tries to struggle out of Fushimi's hold. "Oi, I'm serious here! I need to take a shower, this place is too hot!"

"Hmm... Then perhaps I can make it even hotter," Fushimi grins out and nibbles at the other's ear. Yata freezes and quickly shoves the other away from his face. "Come on Misaki, I just want you to be in the mood," Fushimi says, though Yata could clearly hear the whine in his voice.

Hitting the younger teen's chest lightly, Yata glares up at him. "_I need a shower_, which part of that do you not understand? I had to run off and get some groceries, rush back here and cook the meals and now I feel like crap! Can't you just let me off for a while?" Yata protests as he kicks harder, but the grip Fushimi has on him is strong and he can barely move other than his legs.

Without him knowing, they had arrived in the bedroom and Fushimi gently tosses him on the bed. Yata was about to shout at him when a pair of thin but strong arms envelope him in a hug, he could even feel Fushimi nuzzling into his hair and taking in his scent. Whenever Fushimi does that, Yata will always feel calm and safe knowing he at least have someone with him by his side.

The vanguard then rubs soothing circles over the taller teen's back and Fushimi responses by lightly kissing Yata's neck and cheeks before moving to his lips. They could feel the passion and love the other is giving off, and for that moment, Yata isn't complaining about wanting to take a shower.

Breaking the kiss to get some air, Fushimi stares into those hazy and watery amber eyes. "I love you,"

Their lips locked again and Fushimi finally gets to ravish his dearest. Yata didn't say anything, he's just enjoying the moment he shares with the very person who captured his soul.

* * *

..I think the fluff just killed me *laughs* But I also think that it's rather subtle and not so much, but that's for you readers to decide for me. I hope I managed to make you guys melt, or else I'd do more fluffy scene in the next chapter. I planned to make this as long as I can, I've already plot out 10 chapters on papers and even so it's not even complete yet, so rest assured that this story is longer than the previous.

And apparently I just found out my older twin sister likes Shiro... Well, I guess it's fine, and her favourite female character is Anna! That's for sure, we both love her! *smiles* You know, in truth I wanted to do this story about Reisi and Mikoto, but a certain Red King had to die! *cries* So I changed it instead..

I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter. Now, I'm off to watch some TV with my mother, do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think~


	3. Chapter II

I apologize for the delay! I had to visit my grandmother the previous weekend since she apparently can't do much anymore. *sigh* It's so troublesome.. Anyways, thank you for the wait, I hope it wasn't too long to the point where you guys would hate me *nervous laugh* but the new chapter is up, and it's filled with mushy goodness. When I wrote the first page..I shivered, I'm serious..

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys made me feel so loved~ I wish I can hug you all personally *laughs* So, as promised, here's chapter 2! Enjoy~

* * *

All is quiet in a certain apartment, save for some occasional shuffling under the blankets where two people lay cuddled together and awake. Fushimi and Yata just got down from their euphoria and taking some breaths before deciding to sleep, the former rubbing the crow's arms gently as Yata breathes deeply.

"You were amazing just now," Fushimi purrs at the other's ear causing shivers to run down Yata's spine. They remained cuddled like that when Fushimi notices a look on the vanguard's face. "What's wrong, Misaki? I didn't hurt you anywhere did I?" the younger teen asks worriedly. Yata merely shakes his head and looks up at Fushimi's eyes.

"I just remembered something. On my way back here, I met a young girl asking me for some food. Gave her some sweet bread and cakes," Yata chuckles out quietly. "She's adorable, wonder who would throw a child out like that,"

Fushimi could hear the hurt and anger behind his voice and he quickly pulls the crow into an embrace, cooing at him not to get worked up over such a thing. "Well, she's living nicely, but why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I guess I forgot, but now that I remembered, I wanted to talk about her I suppose. Her eyes are a beautiful jade green; I've never seen anything like it," Yata says out in slight awe. Fushimi only listens to the crow with a smile on his face, but deep inside he wonders what it'd feel like to be a parent with the crow.

As Yata continues to drone about her cuteness and anger on the people who would throw her out, Fushimi suddenly pulls the crow into his arms and Yata yelps in surprise. "I want Misaki's child,' he states out all of a sudden. Yata turns scarlet red when he heard that and struggles to break free out of his lover's grasp.

"What are you saying all of a sudden? I'm a guy, I can't have kids! I thought you're the genius between the both of us!" the crow screeches without looking into those blue eyes. He knows that Fushimi is thinking deeply about the matter, but they both know it's impossible except one. "We can...always adopt if you want,"

A hum sounded from Fushimi and he lowers himself to rub his face against the crow's stomach. "No, I want a child that comes from the both of us, that comes from here. I want to take care of you through the nine months, see you grow with our child and see the child grow in you. I bet it'll be amazing,"

Yata didn't say anything, only letting Fushimi rub and kiss his stomach knowing what they both truly desire is nothing more than a dream. And though adoption is an option, Yata had to agree with the monkey; a child that comes from the both of them would be quite something. Maybe the child will possess his personality and Fushimi's brains, or Fushimi's knife-throwing skills and his skateboarding skills.

It would be truly amazing indeed; he wonders what it'd feel like to actually carry a child within him, to feel the child moving around and kicking from the inside. When he was young, he'd cringe whenever he sees a pregnant lady, thinking that whatever is inside her is an abomination thanks to Fushimi showing him Aliens VS Predator.

And when he's a little older, he'd blush slightly knowing the 'process' needed to make a baby, and he'd always look away from the lady and runs off. At that time, he also knew of the pain needed to deliver a baby, or in some cases, twins and would always try to avoid watching and hearing such documentaries. Fushimi had always teased him about that.

But now, now he wants to feel how those women felt. He wonders what the child would even look like if he or she would come from them. Fushimi's eyes? His hair? Will the child be short and cute, or tall and attractive? So many possibilities, and yet none of them would even come true.

"You're thinking about it," Fushimi's voice sounded and cutting him of his reverie. The taller teen then pushes himself up and kisses the crow lovingly on his forehead. "Don't cry, you know how it hurts me to see you so sad. It's just a dream, and a futile one at that. It's okay Misaki, it's okay," he said before he pulls the crow into a tight embrace.

Yata gasps slightly when Fushimi hugs him, and he felt the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't even know when he had cried, but it feels good to be in Fushimi's strong arms and embracing him like that. "It's late," the crow said in a hoarse voice. "Let's just forget this and go to sleep,"

The blue clansman only nods silently even in the embrace and before they break free, he rubs circles on the former vanguard's back to soothe his sadness before they both tangle in each other's arms and legs. "Just sleep, Misaki. I'll be here when you wake," Fushimi says before he pulls Yata back into his arms and they both fell asleep like that.

Later into the night, Yata is having a weird dream causing him to toss and turn in his sleep. For some reason, he's somewhere empty where there's only white as far as he could see. But a little while later, wisps of blue and red smoke tangle together creating a beautiful hue in the otherwise plain surrounding. The smoke then combine together creating a sort of barrier where the other side holds a girl. The crow gasps when it's the girl he had helped earlier, there's no way he could forget those brilliant jade eyes.

He could see she's playing with someone, but he couldn't see who as the smoke barrier shields the child's face. All he knows is that there's a bright light surrounding the mysterious child before the world around him vanishes and he opens his eyes.

_Morning already? _He thought blearily. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Yata got up in time to see Fushimi buttoning his vest. "Morning," he says drowsily. Fushimi jerks in surprise and turns to face tired amber eyes.

"Morning, did you have a bad dream? You woke me up a few times last night," Fushimi says worriedly as he sits down next to the crow. Yata seems rather out of it as he tries to recall that weird dream he had. He doesn't remember much, the only thing he remembers is the smoke and Megumi.

"I don't know if it's a bad dream, but it's weird," he starts out slowly as if not wanting to freak Fushimi off. "I saw the girl I helped, Megumi playing with...someone. And there was smoke, but that's about it,"

Fushimi's eyes seem to bore into Yata's, his brain going overdrive as he thinks of the meaning of the dream. "I'm pretty sure it meant nothing, don't think about it," Fushimi then looks up at the bedroom clock before clicking his tongue in annoyance. "I have to go, or else the lieutenant will have my head. Take care of yourself, be safe," the blue clansman says lovingly before planting a chaste kiss on the crow's lips and rushing out the door.

Yata stayed there as if in a trance. The image of the child in the light still lingering in his mind, as if he's being pulled to the child. _I guess it's nothing, maybe I was too tired last night_, he shrugs before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Later on, he'd pay Izumo a visit to see how the remaining Homra members are doing.

Meanwhile with Fushimi, he had just arrived at Scepter 4 and notices that his Captain doesn't look well. He knows that the burden of killing another King, a friend to be more precise had took a toll on him and his Weissman deviation. Whenever the clan is in a fight, they could feel the unstable wavering in their sanctum, and they know that their Captain knows it too but none of them dared to say anything.

"Fushimi-kun, you've been staring at me for a while now, is there anything you'd like to say?" Reisi asks when he notices those blue eyes piercing at him. He knows that Fushimi is somewhat worried about him, but the younger refuses to open his mouth.

"Just curious, you seem to be out of it lately," Fushimi replied emotionlessly. Reisi couldn't see what Fushimi is hiding behind those eyes, so he opted to just smile reassuringly and yet it still has a tint of arrogance within them. He knows Fushimi would be very skeptical afterwards, but his problems are his alone, and this is one he doesn't want his subordinates to interfere.

"I'm just dealing with some troublesome and petty government matter with the higher-ups and haven't got some good rest nowadays, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Fushimi-kun," Reisi smirks as Fushimi gave him a dirty look and clicking his tongue. Shortly after, the younger of the two heads towards the monitor room where he'll spend another few hours locating problems that might not even arise.

Really, Scepter 4 can be so **dull** when nothing's happening.

Over the course of the next few weeks, nothing interesting happened between the both of them. Fushimi had gotten injured a little when he had to capture a thief causing Yata to berate him for not taking care of himself better, in retaliation; Fushimi had jumped the boy and demanding Yata to be his nurse and even wearing sexy clothes.

Yata punished him by making him eat take-outs for a few days until Fushimi apologizes to him in bed.

The crow even complained that he's been getting that weird dream again and again, just not every night. Sometimes he can hear a second voice beside Megumi's, sometimes he can see the child calling out for him but he'll immediately forgot what that child called him as, and sometimes he can even reach through the smoke barrier, only to unable to continue after his wrist.

"It's weird, Saruhiko," Yata said over breakfast on a sunny Sunday morning. "I can see Megumi clearly, but whoever that kid is, he or she is surrounded with light. And I'm not even sure the voice is a girl's or a boy's since it's always so soft,"

Fushimi only hums as he sips his coffee and reading the paper. Up front, he may look like he hardly cares about those weird dreams that Yata's been having, but deep inside he's actually very concerned. Maybe Yata ate something weird and now having those dreams as side-effects? Maybe the girl even did something to him.

"Say, Misaki. Did the girl do anything weird to you? Since you said the dreams began after you helped her and all," Fushimi says in his usual bland tone, but Yata could easily pick up the subtle protectiveness behind that voice. The crow tilts his head slightly; appearing in deep thought and shakes his head.

"None, she thanked me, kissed me on the cheek and ran off. If she tried to do anything, I would've stopped her. She's too tiny to be able to do anything," Yata shrugs as he eats his scrambled eggs nonchalantly, completely missing how Fushimi grips the paper tightly and how his electric blue eyes shone with malice.

A small but dark chuckle from Fushimi made Yata look up from his breakfast. "How ironic, you're tiny and yet you can fight like a maniac, you really shouldn't be saying such things, Misaki,"

"I'm an adult you idiot! She's just a little girl, barely even reached my hips and she doesn't even have the energy to talk without stuttering!" Yata replies vehemently but after remembering how Megumi had shakily asked him for some food, his heart clenches again. "She just wants to live,"

The sudden clenching feeling he has made his stomach churn and hastily, the skateboarder rushes to the bathroom where he practically empties the contents of his stomach. Horrified and worried, Fushimi follows him to the bathroom and soothingly pats his back as Yata flushes the toilet and reaches for his toothbrush.

"You're stressing yourself over that dream, don't think much of it," Fushimi berates gently as he pulls Yata close to him, making their hips touch. He could see Yata's ember eyes are shining tiredly and that the vanguard is doing all he can to clean his mouth and stay upright. When he's done, Fushimi gently guides him to the sofa where the shorter teen can catch his breath.

Yata shakes his head at Fushimi and controls his breathing. "I've been feeling sick for a few days now, I think I ate something bad since I've been puking a lot and I hardly have the energy to do anything,"

Concerned now, Fushimi sits down next to his dearest and pulls Yata's head to his lap so that he could massage the shorter boy's scalp. "Maybe you should go to a doctor, make sure that you don't have an infection in your stomach," he says, leaning down to press their foreheads together in a caring manner.

"Maybe later," Yata replies and rub his stomach a little. It's weird actually, his stomach doesn't hurt and he's been eating more lately, the problem is he just can't keep it down. But even so, he had gained some bit of weight, not much, but is not logical since he hardly keeps whatever he eats down. _Maybe I got down with something_, he thought grimly.

"Hey Saruhiko, you think you can accompany me to the bar? Since it's a Sunday and all, I might as well give Kusanagi-san a helping hand," Yata says and looking up into Fushimi's eyes somewhat pleadingly.

For Fushimi, he actually doesn't want to go back to the very place he once lost Yata, that and the vanguard is sick right now and is in no shape to walk around. But Fushimi could see that the vanguard truly wants to go and sighs lightly. If his Misaki is happy to help Izumo in the bar, then he'll release him. Besides, this might be a good opportunity to watch over him in case his condition worsens.

"Alright, but if you feel worse, we're going straight to the doctors," Fushimi admonishes gently and poking Yata on the nose. The skateboarder grins and slaps Fushimi's hand away before sitting up. The sudden motion made his head spin but it disappears as quickly as it came and he changes from wearing one of Fushimi's shirts into his own.

Strangely, he's more comfortable in the monkey's clothes rather than his own nowadays. And Fushimi doesn't mind either, in fact, he loves it. Sometimes Yata would catch him in the act of smelling the shirt he wore and puts it on himself. _Misaki has a nice smell, it'd be a shame not to wear what you wore_, Fushimi had said teasingly once which ended up with both of them in bed.

After changing into his green jacket and shorts, Yata waits for Fushimi by the door. His head is spinning slightly, but it's nothing major and he guesses that it would disappear over time. Shortly after, Fushimi appears wearing a casual grey tee and jeans. They both lock up and start making their way to the bar.

The walk is hardly quiet as Fushimi would often tease Yata and pulling the other closer for an embrace. The people on the street are also unaware that Yata is a boy, what with his shoulder-length hair, small and petite frame and how Fushimi would call him by his first name, they simply let the couple play and flirt around without any suspicion.

Once they arrive at the bar, Yata's headache worsens and he collapses all of a sudden, causing Fushimi to panic slightly and catching his body before it hits the ground. "Misaki? Misaki, wake up!" he calls out worriedly. _It's a good thing we've arrived_, he thought frantically and pushes himself into the bar with an unconscious Yata in his arms.

Much to his surprise, there is hardly anyone there except for the blonde bartender and Anna who's sitting quietly on the couch. Sensing something isn't right, Anna moves off of the couch and Fushimi laid Yata on it as Izumo walks forward in concern.

"What happened to him?" Izumo asks as he checks Yata's forehead for any signs of acute fever. Anna merely observing the skateboarder with her red marble quietly behind the two adults as Fushimi tries to wake Yata by patting his cheeks.

"I don't know, he's been saying that he's been throwing up everything that he ate and being lethargic, but he didn't say he fainted before," Fushimi replies back, Izumo could see the blue clansman shaking with fear somewhat but still trying to act tough by showing a cool exterior. A small gasp from behind them made them look back in surprise.

Anna stood there, with her mouth opened slightly and a look of surprise on her face, the red marble still between her fingers as she continues to 'see' into Yata. "Misaki is..."

* * *

Ahaha~ I'm pretty sure you guys would've guessed what Anna's going to say, right? But just for the sake of it, I'm keeping it as a cliffhanger to keep you on your toes. See what I mean when I said I want to make this longer? Well, I'm still in the middle of plotting the ending -I hit a brick wall of writer's block- since it's not exactly coming out the way I want to.. *cries*

And have you guys read the latest chapter of K_ Side: Red_? I'm reading it off of tumblr where someone translated it bit by bit, look around, I'm pretty sure you'll find it. The SaruMi in there can KILL! It's not much, but when it's there, it'll make you feel like you're on cloud 9~

Anyways, the anticipation is heating up and I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so I'm off to write the upcoming chapter! But before that..review please? *puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter III

Yes yes, I have returned with another chapter. I was just so happy because yesterday..I finally got my probationary driving license! Which is a level higher than my learner's license. I can now own a car and bring people around which is why I feel uber excited! Anyways, I'm still waiting for a car to call my own, right now I'm still depending on my parents to send me places, but now they're going to let me drive too! *squeal*

I just have to make sure I don't get fined for two years, or else my license will be pulled back.. Also, I'm the first among my group of friends to get my license! Hahah! Oh, I'm rambling, I should get right on it. This is the 'WTF' kind of chapter since Yata and Fushimi are getting the idea that they're becoming parents. So I'm pretty sure their reactions are entertaining. *laughs* Ok, ok, I'll stop. Enjoy the chapter! Also..

**_Happy Teachers' Day!_**

* * *

The two adults listen with anticipation as Anna's eyes continue to remain wide and horror-struck. Whatever she saw definitely scared and surprised her. Because of this, Fushimi grabs hold of Yata's hand tightly and protectively, wanting to know what had surprised the child so badly. Anna continues to stare into her marble before lowering it slowly to look at Fushimi in the eyes. Both Izumo and Fushimi held their breaths in case the news turns out to be bad.

"Misaki, he's with a child," she says and heads over to the still unconscious boy's body to put her hands on his abdomen. "The child is only a couple of weeks old, but is strong,"

Dumbstruck and horrified, the adults only watch Anna who continues to rub Yata's abdomen gently. When it comes to the girl, the rest of Homra and Fushimi know for a fact that she does **not** lie, especially when it comes to her precognition powers. And as such, lies wouldn't work on her as she would know on the spot. If Anna says that Yata is pregnant, no matter how far-fetched it is, the crow is _definitely_ pregnant.

Mentally slapping himself from his stupor, Fushimi turns to face Yata before he looks at Anna. "Anna, this has to be a joke! Misaki can't get pregnant, he's a guy!" the blue clansman hisses in a whisper so that he won't awaken the unconscious boy. Anna stops rubbing Yata's abdomen and faces Fushimi, her expression blank and unreadable.

"Anna doesn't lie, you know that," Izumo says as he glares lightly at the teen, but then he too has his doubts and couldn't help but ask. "But Saru-kun is right, how can this even be possible? Guys don't get pregnant for no reason, especially Yata-chan,"

Anna regards them quietly before turning back to Yata and placing her hand on his belly. Her petite stature then glows a dim red before it slowly disappears and she turns back to face the two adults. "A Strain, Misaki helped her and this is her thanks to him," she answers pointedly before she starts to gently rub his stomach again, this time, the guys can see a small smile on her face.

Nervously looking at each other, Izumo and Fushimi move towards the stools while Anna remains by Yata's side. "Saru-kun, what did you do to him?" Izumo asks quietly with a smile, but Fushimi could see that his eyes are hardly smiling at all, in fact, they're downright terrifying.

"We're a couple, what the heck do you think we do?" Fushimi hisses back and glancing at Yata nervously to see if he's awaken. "Besides, he's a guy, no reason for me to use protection. Whoever this Strain is, she sure has a lousy way to show her gratitude. I should go over Scepter 4's Strain database to see who was responsible for this,"

Izumo sighs and looks over to Yata before turning back to Fushimi. "I'm not one to be the bearer of bad news but you two are still underage, you're not 20 yet and now you're having a kid. Besides, we don't even know if Yata-chan can carry that thing full term or how this came to,"

"Which is why the best course right now is to find the Strain who did this and talk to her. She might know more about this and if we can find her, we'll make her talk," Fushimi continues without a moment's hesitation. Izumo's stare on him is hard, what being the second-in-command in Homra had made him responsible for most of its members' actions and somewhat protective of them.

"That's actually the second task, Saru-kun," Izumo says and lights a cigarette, he needed the nicotine to calm his frayed nerves. "The first task is actually telling Yata-chan that he's with a child, and lord knows how well he's going to take that news,"

Fushimi then suddenly remembered the talk about children they had a few weeks ago. Yata had look thoughtful, wanton even and had even suggested adoption. But then Fushimi was stubborn, he wanted a child of their own knowing how futile it is. Although now is a whole different story, they've been given an embryo and deep down, Fushimi wants to keep it, to see it grow and being born from the very person he loves with all his heart.

"I think he'll be fine," Fushimi deadpans earning a shocked look from Izumo. "We talked about kids a few weeks prior, Misaki looks as if he wanted them so I think he'll be fine when receiving the news that he's pregnant."

The two then turns to look at Yata who seems to be coming back to the land of consciousness, Anna is still rubbing his stomach until the boy opens his eyes, only then she pulls back and regards Yata with her usual blank expression. The vanguard looks around to register his surroundings, when his eyes fall on Izumo and Fushimi.

"What just happened?" he asks with a hoarse voice. Yata cringes when he heard himself and pushes himself upright to rest on his forearms. He could see Anna simply staring at him, but he could also see emotions flickering behind her eyes as if she wants to say something. "Ugh, my head is pounding,"

Gathering his wits, Fushimi makes his way next to Yata and embraces him. The vanguard is surprised at first but relaxes when he notices that it was simply Fushimi holding him. "Are you okay? Feeling nauseous, tired?" Fushimi asks as he cups the vanguard's face and checking his forehead to know his body temperature.

"I'm feeling fine, but what was that about?" Yata asks as he pushes Fushimi away slightly and regards Izumo who's staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Seriously, Saru, what happened to me just now?"

Fushimi merely keeps his mouth in a thin line, despite already talking about children and considering them, he still doesn't know how to deliver the news to Yata. The boy is like an uncontrollable flame, he could go into a fit of denial and rage or perhaps even stressing himself to the point of fainting again. All in all, the three had better be prepared for the fit Yata will throw out.

Taking a deep breath, he regards Yata seriously yet gently. "Misaki, you fainted, and Anna managed to find the cause why you've been feeling so horribly these few days," Fushimi starts out slowly, watching the other boy's expression carefully. Yata rubs his eyes and registers Fushimi quietly as if asking him to continue. Wrapping an arm around Yata's waist and his back, the blue clansman rests his palm on the vanguard's lower abdomen.

"You helped a Strain, and in thanks she gave you, no, gave us something," Fushimi continues slowly as he flickers his gaze between Yata's abdomen and his eyes. "She gave us a child, and it's growing inside you as we speak,"

When the blue clansman didn't hear any outrage from the vanguard, he looks up at him questioningly. Apparently Yata is looking at him like he had explained the theory of astrophysics and rocket science, the vanguard looks utterly confused. "Layman's term?" the shorter boy asks with a quirk of a brow.

Wanting to get this over with, Fushimi pushes his glasses up his nose and registers Yata blankly. "You helped a Strain, she wants to give her thanks and now you ended up pregnant. _Pregnant_," Fushimi emphasizes the last word so it would sink into Yata's mind. The crow registers his words for a few moments before his eyes went wide.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shrieks and thrashes around, but Fushimi has a firm grip around his waist so Yata can hardly go anywhere. "I can't be pregnant; I'm a guy for fuck's sake! Guys don't get pregnant; this goes against everything we learnt and is just plain weird! Oi Saru, let me go, damn you!"

Fushimi stayed still knowing that Yata hardly have any energy left, so his thrashings aren't strong and is in a shorter time than usual. Slumping in defeat, Yata looks down to where Fushimi is resting his palm on and starts to panic. The two adults and child notices how the vanguard's breathing starts to increase so Fushimi sits next to him and embraces the crow fully, rubbing soothing circles on his back while he's at it.

"Hush Misaki, calm down, we'll think this through," Fushimi says gently and cooing at the shorter male to relax him. He could feel the small body trembling, probably with fear and surprise. "Do you know any Strain you've helped over the course of the past few weeks?" the blue clansman continues. Yata's ember eyes are wide and fearful with unshed tears as he continues to tremble like a leaf.

"I don't know," Yata whispers out and shaking his head. "These few weeks, I've only helped one person and that's Megumi. Remember I told you? I gave her some bread and cakes,"

Fushimi nods his head as Anna silently watches them both through her marble while Izumo stays quiet as the two talked it out. The little girl could see how badly shaken Yata truly is, his heart is all over the place and he don't even know what emotion to feel. Fear for the sudden gift, surprise, anger because the Strain used him like this, stressed. All is swirling in his mind and it in turn even makes Anna feels dizzy.

Fushimi nods his head and holds the shorter boy's shoulders in a strong and firm grip. "Okay, so she's the Strain and we got her name, but do you also remember how she looked like?" the blue clansman continues with a gentle tone. He could see Yata realizes something as the ember eyes that was once fearful now blazing with life.

"Wait, so you're saying Megumi, sweet, little, innocent Megumi did this to me? But why, all I did was trying to help her! Why would she give me this...this...this thing?" Yata cries out in surprise and anger as he points to his stomach. Something in Fushimi snaps and he coldly registers Yata, much to the skateboarder's surprise.

"Our child is not a thing, Misaki," he says coldly that sends shivers down the vanguard's spine. Even Anna trembles slightly as Izumo pulls her closer to him. "The child didn't ask to be conceived; it didn't ask to have a soul. That child had no choice, it's already conceived and in a few more weeks it'll have a beating heart. So don't call it a thing or an abomination, that child was made from us,"

The slight tremble racking Yata's body didn't go unnoticed by the other three occupants in the bar. Izumo and Anna clearly knows how terrified the boy is, but Fushimi continues to regard him with that cold and hard stare, searching for any objections in Yata's eyes.

"Saru-kun, I think it's best if you start searching for that Strain now. You guys keep a whole list of Strains, right? Just go through it and talk to her, you said so yourself, you need to know more information about Yata-chan's condition," Izumo says steadily to distract Fushimi from getting angrier. The blue clansman leers at Izumo sharply before his rigid body relaxes and he nods his head.

"She's homeless, right? And you said you found her at one of the alleyways near the grocery store? That shouldn't be hard to track," Fushimi says as he stands upright and fishes his PDA from his pocket. "I'm in Scepter 4's Strain database, and it seems that I got a match to that kid, Megumi,"

Putting the PDA back into his pocket, he registers Anna and Izumo with a small bow. "I'm going to be busy talking to the girl; can you two take care of Misaki while I'm gone? It'd be a hassle if he comes too, especially now that his condition is in quite a delicate state," he says and leering at the shorter boy who looks up at him in surprise. The blue clansman knows that he should involve Yata in this matter too, but he's still irked at the prospect of the very person he loves calling their child as a lifeless object.

Izumo nods his head, agreeing to watch over Yata for Fushimi, but Anna continues to silently watch them both through her red marble after getting out of her short-lived fear. She wants to say something, but knowing manners, she knows it's rude to offer her opinion when it hardly sounds important at all. To let Yata stay in the bar from now on, she finds that somewhat rude so she opts to stay silent.

"Wait just a damn minute, monkey!" Yata hisses venomously. "You're not going to find her on your own, at least let me come along since this is my body and my problem too!" the vanguard says and pushes himself to a standing position. Fushimi clicks his tongue and tries to push Yata back on the couch, to make him sit down and rest. But the crow is adamant and slaps the blue clansman's hands away.

"You're probably going to jump and scare the crap out of her, and then all my efforts of searching for her would come to a waste," Fushimi spat back at the shorter boy. "Besides, you're still in your first trimester; you could easily have a miscarriage if you bump into something,"

Yata's face is red from anger and embarrassment when Fushimi says it like that. "Stop that! This is just a joke, there's no way I'm pregnant! Look, we can just talk to Megumi about this whole thing, go home so I can cook us some dinner and we can laugh about this later when it turns out that we're both delusional,"

Fushimi's eyes narrow dangerously and he marches towards the crow, effectively blocking him from going anywhere by pinning his arms to the side of his head and placing them on the wall. "Anna confirmed it, you're a couple of weeks pregnant and you know as well as the rest of Homra that _she doesn't lie_," he whispers venomously, emphasizing the last three words so the crow can now actually understand his situation. "You'd be completely insane if you think I'm letting you go anywhere right now,"

"And you're insane if you think I'd allow you to stop me. Saru, this is my body, and in case you haven't noticed, it's not meant to carry a child!" Yata roars back before calming down somewhat to register Fushimi in the eyes. "Just...let me come with you, she knows me since I've helped her once. Let me come with you,"

When the vanguard presses himself against Fushimi like that, and even begging slightly, the blue clansman is at loss. A part of him simply wants to take care of the vanguard and protect him from whatever harm that might come, but another part of him wants to respect Yata's wishes since he's more than right. It is his body that's being abused, and he has the right to know about whatever it is that's going on.

Sighing raggedly, he hugs Yata close and buries his nose in the chestnut-coloured hair. "Alright, you can come along. But no matter how many times you're denying it, you're still with a child and I want you to be as safe as possible. No running, jumping or strenuous activity,"

A soft exasperated groan sounds from Yata whose face is still covered by his chest. "Fine, fine. But after we talked to her and she confirms this whole mess, you and I are going to have a serious talk back home about this kid,"

Fushimi smiles lightly but Yata could see it's rather strained and forceful, as if he's not happy with the prospect of 'serious talk' about their child. From what Yata remembers, Fushimi was the first one to talk about children and had selfishly wants it to come from the both of them. Whatever this Strain's ability is, she had granted the taller teen's wish.

A sound of someone clearing their throat made them both turn around to see a slightly blushing Izumo who refuses to look them in the eye and an expressionless Anna, though they can see how her eyes shine with wonder and her cheeks lightly dusted in pink. Yata found it horrifying to know that she's actually a fan for boy's love. But being in Homra where she's surrounded with guys who get too friendly with each other on certain occasions, Yata could see why she likes it.

"You both should go out and find that girl before it gets too late," Izumo says but the words _and before Anna gets a little too excited from seeing you guys getting over-friendly with each other _hangs in the air, but it didn't go unnoticed to the two boys. They broke free from each other's hold and nod their heads.

Turning to Yata, Fushimi regards him seriously. "You remember where you met that girl, Megumi?"

Yata grins and nods his head. "Of course I do, I'm not senile yet," then the skateboarder turns to Izumo and Anna. "Well, we'll be going out for a short while to sort this mess out, see you guys later!" was what he said before dashing out of the bar with Fushimi following suit.

His cries of 'you idiot, don't run!' could be heard as the remaining two in the bar only sighs exasperatedly.

* * *

Aaahh..it's so hot where I am now, I've got two heat strokes in three days, and it's sickening me! The next chapter might be a bit slow because I've been feeling really lethargic and drained, not to mention my head hurts and I can't write more than one paragraph without having to bash my head against the table..literally! It hurts so bad! I probably should get some aspirin later..

Anyways, I think I've become a master when it comes to K, because I've listened to every drama CD, watched the series three times, go through the VA interview talk in japanese (I understand most of it), read the short stories (Yata's is the saddest!), read side blue and red, and now I'm waiting for side black and white. In short..I'm enjoying life right now.. *laughs*

So, what do you think will happen next? Like it? Wanting for more? You tell me. Just drop me some reviews and I'll try to get over my heat stroke to start writing. Really, reading your reviews make me feel like writing this story is worth it knowing you guys enjoyed it. *smiles*


	5. Chapter IV

*taps finger* I finished this in an hour today because I have something important to tell you at the end of the chapter. So you'd better **NOT SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE** down below. Now that I got your attention, hope you enjoy the chapter. Or not, whatever.

* * *

With the sun slowly going down, the two teens are working hard to find the little Strain girl who could hide possibly anywhere. Yata almost fainted once after exerting himself but Fushimi was there to hold him steady, and even placed the small vanguard on a nearby bench for him to catch his breath. The more this is going on, the more Yata realizes that his body is slowly breaking down to the point where even he feels irritated.

"Where the hell is Megumi? She should be somewhere around here," the vanguard hisses out. "The last time I saw her, she was here in this alleyway," he points to the alley in front of them. Fushimi leers at the pointed direction and without a single word, walks towards it leaving Yata on the bench.

The vanguard wanted to follow along but a throbbing sensation in his stomach made him stop moving and taking deep breaths to ease the cramp. He simply watches Fushimi search around the area quietly and worriedly. He doesn't know what Fushimi would do if he manages to catch the little Strain girl, she's just so tiny and skeletal that he's worried Fushimi would harm her in any way.

"Hey! Whoever's here with the name Megumi, come out now before I blast this whole place off!" the blue clansman orders coldly, causing Yata's eyes to widen in horror and surprise. He was about to yell at Fushimi for making such horrible threat but a soft noise from the inside of the alley made him stop.

Slowly, they both could see a small girl coming out from a niche with wide fearful green eyes and trembling body. "Y-yes... I'm Megumi..." she says quietly as she looks up at Fushimi and his saber like a man who's about to be beheaded. "Is...anything the matter? Did I do something to anger you?"

Fushimi quirks a brow when he sees the girl. He knew Yata said that she's small and simply wanting to live, but he'd never expect her to be that small, she barely even reaches his waist. _Heh, from a midget's point of view, she's small but from other's point of view like me, she's tiny, _he thought with a small smile as he leers at Yata who's still on the bench teasingly.

The skateboarder notices that look and scowls darkly, knowing Fushimi is thinking of teasing him. "Stop looking at me and get the damn information from her, or I'll walk there and talk to her myself!"

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he turns to face Megumi who's still looking at him as if he's the death god ready to take her soul. "Hey, you're a Strain, right?" he asks and her green eyes grew wider, but she nods nonetheless. Yata's right, they're the most vibrant green eyes he's ever seen in his life. "And that idiot there helped you by giving some food some time ago, right?" the blue clansman continues as he jerks a thumb in Yata's directions.

Megumi looks over his waist and realizes Yata scowling at them both and again nods her head. Fushimi takes it that she's too petrified to say anything. Softening his gaze a little, he lowers down to a knee and pats her head somewhat reluctantly. Megumi could see Yata looking at them both with an opened mouth.

"I'm not here to arrest you or anything, I just want to ask a few questions," Fushimi says as tenderly as he could. Megumi relaxes and her eyes no longer show true fear, instead now she looks determined to help whatever's going on. "A few weeks after he helped you, he fell sick and a while ago we found out that he's pregnant, a Strain friend of ours managed to confirm it,"

Megumi gasps and her eyes widen again, but this time in surprise when she heard the news. "She said that this is because of your works, mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Fushimi continues but his voice becomes somewhat darker. Surprisingly, instead of trembling in fear again, the girl relaxes completely and regards Fushimi with a small smile painted on her little pink lips.

"Is that all? No wonder you were so worried," she says with a chuckle causing Fushimi to stare at her flabbergasted when she returns his favor by patting his head back. "But I have to tell you, I didn't plan this,"

Again, Fushimi stares at her like she had grown another head. Yata, who's been watching their interactions slowly went over to them and sits down next to Fushimi. The girl regards them with eyes that holds amusement and gentleness, and yet filled with knowledge no child of her age would seem to possess. The boys took note that she looks far older and very mature when she looks at them like that.

"You know the meaning of my name, right? It's blessing and that's my ability, to bless people with whatever their hearts desire. I don't go anywhere near people with ill intention, only those who are pure of heart," she says causing the boys to be even more shocked. They couldn't believe such words would come from a child.

"I went to you because despite your rough attitude, your heart is pure gold and you only wanted to help, but at times you just don't know how. I was attracted to you, hence why I asked for some food. I'm glad you didn't hesitate to help me or else I would've knocked you unconscious,"

Both Yata and Fushimi stare at each other, completely taken aback at how she simply says that casually. "Alright, okay. But this doesn't explain why he's with a child. You said you blessed him right? But in what way and how?" Fushimi asks as he returns to his cold hard stare when the girl somehow has an adult-like personality.

"Ah, yes, that. After he helped me, I gave him a little kiss to his cheek, that's how I blessed him. This is where my part ends because whoever I blessed can have whatever their hearts truly desire. But it has to be strong and overcomes any other desires they have. In his case, he desired a child and the blessing gave him one," she explains with a smile, but her eyes travel down to his abdomen.

"Think of me as a genie, but the wish will be granted not in a blink of an eye, but with your hearts. I don't make their decisions, they make on their own and if what you say is correct, if he really is pregnant," she continues and stares hard at Yata. "Then that child is the product of what he wants most. If he truly wants it, he'll keep it. But if he doesn't, he can terminate it,"

Yata flinches when he heard those cold words coming from the mouth of Megumi. Truly, she seems as if she has a double personality, one is warm and child-like, and the other is cold and adult-like. And truthfully, he doesn't like the adult-like Megumi. It just doesn't fit her cute and sweet look, it's just plain disturbing.

"If he does terminate it, then that's the end of my blessing because I can never bless the same person twice. I'm not a god, but I was given a power like one even though it's limited. I've blessed many people, some went overseas for scholarship, some found the one and got married, some managed to find a job and got away from poverty," she says with a gentle tone, the boys could see how happy she looks, until she registers them both.

"But this is the first time I've actually seen a man pregnant with his boyfriend's child," she chuckles and Yata blushes a tomato red. Fushimi allows her words to sink into his brain for a while, trying to figure out the sudden turn of events.

"So let me get this straight," the taller teen starts slowly. "You did nothing more than bless him. Whatever he desires he gets and when Misaki strongly desires a child, your powers kicked in and gave him one?"

She nods her head and sits down seiza style. "That pretty much sums it up. Like I said, I don't control what they want, look at my previous blessings that I told you just now. Each one of them succeeded in life, this is a first even for me," she says and points to Yata who's now deep in thought.

Of course, he wants to keep the child but at the same time, he doesn't know the effects that would and could happen. He's a guy, his body isn't made for carrying a child and even though Megumi says that she only blessed him and that it's his heart that triggered her powers, it doesn't stop him from thinking what a mistake this is. No matter how strong a desire to have a child with Fushimi is, Yata still believes it's a dream and that it shouldn't happen.

"You said that if I terminate this kid, I'll never have a child again?" Yata asks calmly earning a shocked look from Fushimi. The blue clansman had secretly hoped that the vanguard would keep the child; after all, it came from them both and is what tied them together.

Again, Megumi nods her head and registers the vanguard seriously. "A bless is a bless, if you want it, you keep it. If you don't, terminate it. I am not one who makes up your choices, since this involves your heart and his, and I am not going to interfere. But do think this through because the child is only being implanted, although if you want to abort, now is a good time,"

"I thought you said you won't interfere with his choices!" Fushimi shouts back in anger, but Megumi only regards him calmly, her lips in a thin line and her green eyes coldly bore into his.

"I am not; I'm merely stating a fact. The child is around three weeks right now and is still being implanted; it's nothing more than a clump of blood and meat without a soul. If you are to abort now before it forms a heart that starts beating in about a week time, you will not be murdering a helpless soul," she says coldly and a smile forms on her lips, a smile that scare both teens.

"This is mercy killing, because it's still soulless and if you really don't want it and unable to take care of it when it's born, then people will just shun this child like trash, and by that time the child will have a soul, a heart and feelings. You wouldn't want to see that, would you?" she continues as her eyes narrow dangerously as if challenging the teens to make a choice. Keep the child or terminate it.

Fushimi unconsciously gulps when he hears that. True, he doesn't want people to think that the unborn embryo is a menace, an abomination or even trash but he's also worried if he could take care of it once it's born. He knows nothing about children and he never liked them in the first place. But this is his child created with the very person he loves with all his heart, and deep down he wants the child no matter the risks.

As for Yata, he rubs his abdomen absentmindedly but without a hint of emotion in his eyes. A part of him wants the child, but another part of him is scared and would do anything to just get rid of it. Thinking of Fushimi, he wonders if the other truly wanted this since it was his wish for a child, Yata on the other hand just thought about it and have no qualms about wanting one, until the monkey brought it up.

Taking the silence as something awkward and wanting the couple to think this through, Megumi got up to her feet and registers the two teens with a motherly look despite her age. "Why don't you two just think this through, after all, this is a once in a lifetime chance. If you got rid of it, you can never have it back and if you want a child in the future, you have no choice but to adopt. And you know how this country's rules are, they're strict,"

She notices both teens are somewhat crestfallen at the prospect of getting the embryo terminated. Megumi wanted nothing more than to just disappear since she's only partially responsible for this, but it was their choices and desires so the blame is all on them. Sparing them a sad glance, she was about to leave when a strong grip on her hand stops her.

Her jade eyes widen when she notices that Fushimi had grabbed her, but his eyes are still downcast and the light bounces off his glasses making her unable to see his eyes. She really wants to know what the two are thinking but sadly she's not gifted with the ability to read minds. Quietly, she sits back down and registers the two quietly, wondering if they still have questions for her.

"You're a good kid," Fushimi says which earns him a surprised look from Megumi and a quirk of her brow. "You deserve a family rather than living here in the alleys on your own," he continues without even looking at her. Yata agrees by nodding his head and finally looking up to meet her eyes. She notices that the vanguard is hiding his emotions, probably stressed out from thinking what he should do with the child.

"He's right; we should take you to an adoption centre where they'll take care of you until you're adopted. You deserve a loving family, Megumi, not this place where the sun and rain is merciless on you. Not that niche you call a home, no. A family, a real family," Yata says gently as he lowers his gaze again. Megumi notices that he continues to rub and pat his belly despite his previous thoughts of wanting to terminate the child.

In truth, she doesn't care about the adoption centre or being adopted. She had managed to live all these times with the help of her two older friends; she's good at fighting and even managed to sneak into houses and shops for some food. People always thought of her as frail and defenseless, but she's quite a sly fox when it comes to sneaking.

Smiling, Megumi shakes her head at the two. "It's fine, really. I've managed to survive all these times and I think I won't have any problems in the future. You don't have to worry about me," she says as she stands up. To her surprise, the two followed suit and grabs her hand each. But their touches are gentle and she looks up at them in surprise.

"It's okay; we want to see you with a family to call your own. You're a sweet girl and you deserve a loving family. After blessing me like that and having me thinking about starting my own family, you should have your own," Yata says as the two adults brought the girl out of the alley and into the streets.

"He's right," Fushimi says as he too smiles down gently at the girl and tugging her forward. Megumi is at loss on what to do, but she accepts it all the same. If the two wants to help her as thanks, then who is she to decline. Smiling, she follows the two boys hand in hand towards an adoption centre that Scepter 4 offers.

The walk there is mostly quiet but the girl and the teens would talk about what they would do about the child. Yata is the quietest as he goes about the pros and cons of his pregnancy while Fushimi and Megumi talks about various things. The vanguard didn't even know that they've arrived at the adoption centre had it not been to Fushimi snapping him out of it. _I guess I'm more stressed out than I thought I was_, the vanguard thought and wipes his forehead.

Even walking for a short while has become quite a burden to his body. They went over to the counter, signed up Megumi's name and the three bid goodbye as children crowd around the girl to meet their new friend. Yata casts one last glance towards the children and walks out with Fushimi a little ahead of him.

"So? What are you going to do? Keep the child? Terminate it?" Fushimi asks in a somewhat dark tone. "I actually want to keep it, but it's your body and your wishes. So I don't care what you want to do anymore. I'm going to see the Lieutenant if she have some work for me," he says before turning towards Scepter 4's monitor room.

"But this is your day off," Yata says back in surprise. He'd never known Fushimi would search for work when it's a Sunday; the guy hates paperwork as much as he hates vegetables!

"So what? I'm letting you go home so you can think about your choices. Like I said, I don't care your choices. If you want to keep the child, then it's fine by me. If you want to terminate it, then I respect your wishes," he says with a grim smile before walking towards the monitor room even though he's not in his uniform.

Yata didn't say anything, he felt as if his voice is stuck in his throat when he sees Fushimi walk in through the doors. A heavy feeling had sunk itself in his stomach and now the vanguard feels as if he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Crestfallen, the boy turns around and heads back to their apartment silently.

A choice has to be made.

* * *

Happy? Is it still the same as other stories? Well, let me tell you this, **GIVE ME A BREAK!** This is my FIRST mpreg story that I planned since early January and the moment I'm halfway at finishing it, _Until We Bleed_ was already up! I tried my very best, rack my brain and throwing books around in frustration so that the plot for this isn't the same for any other stories! But I'M ONLY HUMAN! And this is my first try so yes! I know! You don't have to repeat to me that it's the same as other stories!

I am not a person who'd use other people's ideas for my own fun and games! I like to take this very seriously but what am I supposed to do when OTHER PEOPLE have the SAME IDEAS as me?! It's not my fault I was busy earlier this year! It's not my fault I was having writer's block and wrote the story a little too late! If you're not happy with this story or it's a let down or trying to be sarcastic to me, then I'm going to be very blunt here; stop pestering me! I got no time for such things!

Because of that little 'painful obvious pointout' review, thanks to whoever you are, you gave me an AWESOME idea for the ending. It'll be different than what the other mpreg authors are writing and let me tell you this; you're going to hate me for it.

I don't care anymore, I'm going to continue writing and this story will end in the next eight chapters. So leave me a review so I can see how much you guys hate me by now.


	6. Chapter V

Well, I have to thank all of you who supported me. Really, I was super upset when I got those two anon reviews. I told you guys that **I know **the story is somewhat similar but I'm working and plotting it -even right now- to NOT make it so similar. So bear with me for a while. But really, I'm on my hands and feet to you guys for being on my side. Thank you. *bows*

*coughs* Anyways, this chapter will be somewhat dark and angsty, but only in the beginning and middle when the two are making their choices. Haha~ What're their choices, that's for you to read and find out, enjoy! *winks*

* * *

The walk home for Yata is nothing more than awkward and painful. How could Fushimi just left him on his own to think up of the choice? Does he think he can just release his half of the responsibility to Yata's hands and then think nothing of it? The crow felt like he wants to punch the wall but after remembering his 'delicate condition', stops himself in time.

_Damn monkey thinks he can just get away with this. It was his wish too, not like I've ever thought about brats until he brought it up. Thanks to him, I accidentally desired it and now I got it, but damn! I'm still thinking about it_, the crow thought poisonously as he continues to silently make his way home.

Unknown to him, Fushimi is a little behind him, trying to catch the crow before he gets too far. "Misaki!" he calls out as loud as he could. The vanguard stops in surprise and turns around with a scowl on his face. What happened to wanting for some extra paperwork?

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be asking that Tundra Woman some paperwork to finish? I thought you wanted me to think on my own," Yata hisses out before turning away from Fushimi and starts walking. The taller teen simply thins his lips and falls in pace with the fuming shorter boy. He knows that he had made a mistake, and now is a good time to sort it out.

"The lieutenant said I looked like I was about to drop dead and suggested I go home instead. Even the Captain said I looked ill," the blue clansman says with a click of his tongue. Yata merely sneers at the boy when he said that and leering him sharply from the corner of his eyes. He knows how Fushimi hates to be sneered at, which is why he's even doing it.

"You, falling ill? Doubtful, and here I thought I was the one pregnant with a kid," Yata says and he could see Fushimi's thin mouth thinning even more, his expression showing how tense he really is. "Why did you even brought up the thoughts of having a kid anyway? You never even liked them"

Sighing, Fushimi regards Yata seriously and yet still holds gentleness in his eyes. "I told you already, I find a child between us would tie us together. A child would be a symbol of how much we love each other,"

"Yeah well, your symbol of love will somehow ultimately kill me in the future. You remember what we learned in school, guys can't carry kids, it's in the nature! The only male to carry kids is seahorses, and even then they only babysit the eggs before they hatch! It's the females who do all the work!" Yata vehemently concludes his point. "I don't know what you're even thinking, Saru! Suddenly wanting kids like that and selfishly asking them to be between you and me, it's nuts!"

"The one who was blessed is you, not me!" Fushimi shouts back as the two of them practically glare hate at each other. "It was your heart who triggered the girl's power into giving you a child, it wasn't my choice! I merely brought it up in case you haven't noticed!"

"Well if you hadn't brought it up none of this would happen and I'd still have the blessing for something more useful!" Yata shouts back until he realizes what he just said. Ember eyes widen when he notices the sadness suddenly engulfing behind those electric blue eyes ad Fushimi turns away from him.

Neither said a word to each other and to make matters worse, a group of women, both expecting and already with children walk past them and chatting away without a care to the world. Yata averts his gaze from that group and tries to sneak a glance to the taller teen only to see Fushimi not even registering him. It's as if they became like what happened months ago when they had that string tied to their hands.

"You're really thinking of getting rid of the child?" Fushimi finally asks, though his voice is quiet and he's still not looking at Yata. The vanguard is somewhat taken aback by his sudden question but he hums nervously in response. It's neither a yes nor a no, but Fushimi guesses that it's a high chance for a yes. The two continues to walk back towards their apartment when Yata feels out of breath as usual. He would've kneeled on the asphalt had it not been Fushimi holding him up by wrapping his arm around the crow's waist gently.

The taller teen only stares at Yata emotionlessly but his grip never wavered. They silently make their way to the apartment, up the elevator and reaching their destination. Despite the silence, Fushimi never retracts his arm which to Yata, believes that the younger teen still cares for him. However when they got in, Fushimi left Yata at the door and heads towards their room without even a backward glance.

_Is that how it is then? The silent treatment? Does that monkey really think this will work on me?_ Yata thought hotly as he closes the door with more force than necessary, causing some of the knick-knacks to rattle dangerously before settling down again. He stalks towards the bedroom where he sees Fushimi slouching on the bed, a hand behind his head on the headboard and another is holding the remote, flipping through the channels from the TV installed in their room.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Yata heads over to the bathroom to wash himself as Fushimi continues to flip from channel to channel. Truthfully, he's not even searching for a show to watch, his mind is still filled with the prospect that Yata is actually considering to terminate their three week old embryo. Sure, the kid doesn't even have a beating heart yet, but at least let it have a chance to live! Just those thoughts circling through his head, Fushimi clenches his teeth and in a burst of anger, threw the remote to the floor.

Thanks to the carpeted floor, the remote bounces harmlessly against it and skids to a chair nearby. Fushimi closes his eyes when he suddenly felt like his chest is about to collapse in on itself. Never before had he felt this much pain and anguish over something that's not even born yet and something that he hardly has any clue of.

Megumi had blessed Yata, and Yata had wanted a child so the blessing gave him one. So why is it that the crow is hesitating at keeping the child? Was the blessing a mistake? Was the choice of his heart a mistake? Was their relationship a mistake?

_No, none of that... I don't even know anymore!_ Fushimi thought with a choked sob. Never in his life had he allowed anyone to see him cry, or being weak. But ever since he coupled up with Yata, his emotions are slowly showing themselves to the point where sometimes just being able to feel **hurts**. Times such as these he'd normally scoff at his problems and let it out of his hands without a care, but not now, not anymore. This is his family; he can't abandon them especially when one of them is yet to have a heart.

While Fushimi is quietly sobbing outside, Yata is feeling as if his heart is being torn in two. To keep, or to kill, those are his only options.

"_If he truly wants it, he'll keep it. But if he doesn't, he can terminate it,"_

"_The child is only three weeks right now and is still being implanted; it's nothing more than a clump of blood and meat without a soul. If you are to abort now before it forms a heart that starts beating in about a week's time, you will not be murdering a helpless soul,"_

"_This is mercy killing, because it's still soulless and if you really don't want it and unable to take care of it when it's born, then people will just shun this child like trash, and by that time the child will have a soul, a heart and feelings. You wouldn't want to see that, would you?"_

Yata grips his head tightly when Megumi's words circle in his mind like a swarm of angry bees. Those words are cold and merciless, yet they hold nothing more than truth. The child is the product of two guys loving each other. And though Japan mostly doesn't mind it, their relationship is still a taboo and society still cringes when they see same-sex couples together. Without even realizing it, his tears had spilled and mixing with the shower water.

"Help me Saruhiko, I don't know what to do," the crow chokes out raggedly as he slumps down the shower wall and resting a hand on his belly. He's feeling somewhat protective of the child, but he's also very skeptical, highly confused and completely terrified about raising the baby. Deep down, yes, he wants the child but the cons are weighing more than the pros and simply thinking about it makes his head spin.

Even though his body feels as if it's been tied with chains to the ground, Yata got up to his feet and finishes showering, stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Fushimi is still lying on the bed as if in a trance, but the moment Yata steps out of the showers, the blue clansman turns to face his lover and lowers his eyes to the nicely toned abdomen and flat stomach.

Yata knows what he's staring at and walks quickly to the wardrobe with his back facing Fushimi. Clicking his tongue, the taller teen turns back to face the ceiling absentmindedly. The silence is thankfully filled with the sounds from the movie Fushimi had fall upon or else Yata would be very anxious and thus increasing his heartbeats.

"I heard you in the bathroom just now," Fushimi says all of a sudden when Yata puts on a shirt and some baggy shorts. The crow flinches when he heard that but kept quiet, wanting Fushimi to continue. "You were crying and asking for my help on what to do,"

_Crap, he heard that?_ Yata thought with a grimace. Turning around to warily face Fushimi, Yata is quite surprised when he sees the other teen looking at him gently and even with a smile. His arm opened, a gesture asking Yata to walk to him and stick to his side. Tentatively, he went over to Fushimi who quickly grabs him and pulls him down to the bed without manhandling him too much.

Yata was about to protest when Fushimi envelopes him in a hug that made him feel like he had broken all ties with the world, where he's in his own little place with none other than his love. _How can I stay mad at him? He's the only one I have left besides this kid_, Yata thought grimly as he takes in Fushimi's masculine scent. He had unconsciously holds his stomach when Fushimi pulled him and now he's absentmindedly stroking it, as if feeling the growing feeble life inside of him.

Because Fushimi is resting his chin on his head, the crow completely misses how a smile formed on the taller teen's face before disappearing quickly. Somehow deep down, Fushimi knows that Yata loves the child, it's just that his emotions are too turbulent to see that and is constantly denying that love. Maybe with soft words and gentle encouragement, Fushimi would be able to let Yata feel how much he cares for that new life.

"I know, the news about the baby scared the both of us," Fushimi starts off gently and rubbing Yata's back to further calm him down. "But it's not the baby's fault. He or she's just about to take shape and hardly even has a heart. This is a gift, Misaki, a gift for the both of us,"

Yata continues to stay silent, listening intently to what Fushimi is saying. And because of the silence, Fushimi continues to speak but Yata notices a waver in his voice, as if he's about to break down anytime soon. "Please Misaki; I don't ask for much, I just want us to be a family I've never had. Please think this through, love,"

That's when Yata's eyes went wide. To hear Fushimi calling him 'love' outright is something he rarely hears. Normally Fushimi would just call him by his name, though lovingly and gently. He only calls him 'love' after they made love or even when Fushimi asked him for a favor. But this, this is a plead and for someone such as Fushimi to suddenly beg like this, he dearly wants the child. He dearly wants them to be a family.

Yata could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he hugs Fushimi tighter. "But Saruhiko, I'm scared! I don't even know if I can carry it full term and deliver it safely. I don't even know if my body can handle the stress. I don't want to leave this world and you just yet," he sobs out. The last sentence is quiet and hardly above a whisper but Fushimi heard it nonetheless. The blue clansman kisses Yata on his head and nuzzles him lovingly.

"Hey, if we're together, nothing is impossible. I'll be with you every step of the way since I'm also partially responsible for this," Fushimi says with a chuckle and rubbing Yata's stomach lovingly. Somehow, it's as if he connected with his child and felt an unwavering amount of love for the growing embryo. All he wanted to do is just to protect his treasured jewels from harm. "And we can talk to the Captain first thing in the morning since this is the result of a Strain's work,"

"What if he suddenly wants to dissect me or something?" Yata cries out in horror and pushing himself away from Fushimi's grip. But the hold the blue clansman has on Yata is strong and the crow can hardly move much. Fushimi merely smiles and chuckles lightly, but somehow Yata thought that chuckle is dark and ominous, similar to how Izumo would smile and chuckle when his bar is damaged or when his patience completely snaps.

Pulling Yata back into his arms, Fushimi nuzzles his hair and neck protectively. "You don't have to worry a thing. I'll either cut him down or simply bribe him. The Captain knows about us and I think he'll think twice about wanting to dissect or send you to some weird facility,"

Yata still has his doubts, but knowing Fushimi is Reisi's favorite agent, the Blue King will most likely not do anything to him. "But why should we go to him? It's not like this is his concern, right? I mean, Megumi's been put for adoption and she said so herself that she blesses kind-hearted people. I don't see why the Blue King should get involved in this,"

"Strain involvement, remember?" Fushimi said with a yawn. "Even if Megumi is in an adoption centre, she still did something to you and because of this Scepter 4 can't overlook. Since you're a male and pregnant at that, I'm pretty sure getting a thorough checkup at a hospital would be troublesome. So we ought to go to the Captain who might be able to help us in this matter. He's got many acquaintances around the city; I'm not surprised if he even befriended a few doctors,"

Yata could see the logic in that, but he never said he'd keep the child to begin with. He was about to open his mouth again, to voice out that he might not want the child but then he felt Fushimi's hand on his abdomen, rubbing the skin gently and when the crow looks up, he could see a small smile on Fushimi's face, even his eyes are smiling despite them being closed.

"You idiot, going to sleep with your glasses on. Do you want to poke my eye out with them?" Yata grumbles slightly as he took off the glasses and places them by the bedside table. Fushimi only smiles wider and pulls Yata closer to him. For a moment, the only noise is the TV as Yata continues to think his choices.

Seeing Fushimi smile and happy, that's something that he doesn't see often. Normally the taller teen would have an air of boredom around him even when they're together, but even so Yata can still feel the love, protectiveness and possessiveness leaking out of him. But to see Fushimi smile so broadly over a child that's still three weeks into conception is something Yata thought he'd never get to see.

_I'm this guy's happiness, and so is the baby. Maybe it won't hurt to keep the child; we are together after all_, Yata thought with a small smile of his own. After making sure Fushimi is asleep, the crow slips out of bed to find the remote and turns off the TV before going towards the kitchen for some snacks. He's been craving for some weird stuff lately and going to the toilet a lot more often too. _A small price to pay I suppose_, he thought with a smile as he bites a doughnut.

When he's finished, he makes sure all the windows and doors are closed and locked before heading to bed where Fushimi is practically taking up all the space. Grumbling, he pushes Fushimi away and settles down to sleep. Not a few moments later, he could feel a pair of arms encircling around his waist in a strong but gentle grip. Yata simply huffs good-naturedly before closing his eyes and letting sleep to claim him.

Sometime that night, Yata has that same dream again where the red and blue smoke would intertwine to make a barrier in the otherwise plain surrounding and a child covered with light playing with Megumi on the other side. What's different this time however is that Megumi is looking at him with a gentle expression instead of playing some children's game with the mysterious entity, and the mysterious entity is floating slowly towards him and stopping a little far behind the barrier.

The entity reaches out a hand and Yata notices it to be very small, smaller than Megumi's. "Mother?" the entity calls out, the voice is high and child-like, which makes it hard for Yata to determine whether it belongs to a girl or boy.

"I can't believe you just called me that," Yata grumbles slightly but smiles anyway. "But yeah, it's me," he says and resting a palm on the smoke barrier. The entity chuckled happily before the dream vanishes completely and Yata awakens with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

You guys must be wondering why I'm so fast, right? I'm actually going for a trip this 24th May until 12th June, that's why I'm rushing to finish the story as fast as I can. Right now I'm about halfway done, but given the fact that I'll be going to class in the morning -it's midnight here..- I might be taking a break tomorrow. *sheepish* Sorry about that..

Also, I got a review in..spanish.. *nervous* Ahahahahaha..Sorry sir guest, but I have NO idea what you're saying even when I used google translate. Will someone be kind enough to translate it for me? Thank you! And also..can someone tell me the number nine in Roman..? It seems to have slipped my mind.. *sheepish*

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Do leave me a review and tell me what you think. *hugs*


	7. Chapter VI

I got an invitation to join noveljoy, cool! But since my schedule is a bit tight right now, I think I'm going to check out that website sometime soon. I can't believe someone recommended me to them! This is awesome! *coughs* Anyways, I want to thank those who faved, reviewed and alerted me and the story, you guys are simply too awesome! I'd hug you if I can! *laughs*

Also I got a guest telling me I'm an angry person.. *chuckle* Well, I'm an 18-year-old girl, it's normal for my blood to boil once in a while. Though most of the time I'm a really cool-headed person, I'm rarely angry unless I'm seriously irked. And..can't anyone translate that review for me..? Anyone? Well, it's fne I guess. I now present you a new chapter where we'll find out what's in Yata and how the baby grows and whatnot! Scientific, but not too scientific or else it'll hurt your brains. *laughs* Enjoy~

* * *

When morning comes, Yata realizes that he has tears streaking down his face and recalled the dream he had last night. The child, Megumi, the child's chuckle, all rushes back to him and making his head spin. Groaning and rolling to his right, Yata notices that Fushimi is absent from his side. Thinking that he had gone to work earlier than usual again, the crow narrows his eyes in annoyance.

"Damn monkey, hadn't even woken me," he grumbles out, completely forgetting the talk they had the previous night to go to Reisi about Megumi's actions on him. Yata rolls over to get off the bed when he got pulled straight into the arms of Fushimi. Seeing their closeness, Yata blushes heavily as his throat clamps in on itself, especially when Fushimi lowers his hand down to his bottom. Finally regaining his voice, Yata shouts. "Where the hell do you think you're touching? Pervert!"

Fushimi only chuckles and carries the small young man like a bride and kissing him thoroughly on the mouth. Yata tried to get away but the sensation was just too good, so he leans in more and continues to intertwine their tongues until they completely ran out of breath. "What's the matter, Misaki? Can't function if I don't give you a good morning kiss?" the blue clansman says with a playful peck to the crow's nose.

Yata continues to blush and tries to struggle to be free, but Fushimi merely holds him more steadily and with one swift yet careful move, he pins Yata on the bed and gripping both his wrists at each side of his head. Yata realizes that this is the same position Fushimi first took his virginity and the red on his cheeks start to turn a deeper shade. Fushimi narrows his eyes and stares at Yata in a loving manner knowing how flushed the crow is.

"Are you remembering our first time? How I hold you like this and started to eat you up?" Fushimi seduces lightly with a grin and starts to nip on Yata's neck playfully, minding not to hit his stomach with his leg. Yata thrashes and curses at the younger teen until he's completely out of breath, causing Fushimi to release him.

"Come on, take a shower and let's eat breakfast in the kitchen. I'm making some scrambled eggs right now and I really don't want them to be burned," Fushimi says as he helps Yata to his feet. The crow still looks sleepy but not by much and nods his head. The blue clansman pecks his cheek swiftly and quickly went out the room knowing that Yata would curse him loudly again. It's practically routine for them every morning, only that today they have to visit Reisi for something important yet boring.

As Fushimi cooks in the kitchen, Yata is sitting in the showers with the water cascading down on him. His mind is still thinking about whether the choices he made last night was correct or not. But then he remembered the dream where his child reaches out to him and calling him 'mother'. Somehow, deep inside he wants to feel those small hands on his own like how he had held Megumi. Unconsciously, a smile forms on his lips as he caresses his flat stomach lovingly.

_To protect you, that's what your dad and I are going to do from now on_, Yata thought fiercely. He now believes that his choice is correct, keeping the child and protecting it. Yata really wants to hear those chuckles aiming at him, coming from a small, toothless mouth and holding the child lovingly in his arms. Even though the embryo is barely taking shape, he's already feeling impatient and he wants nothing more than to have his child with him.

"No, not my child. Our child, Saruhiko and me..." he says with a smile and slowly got up to his feet. He feels somewhat nauseous but not enough to throw up whatever's in his stomach so he simply rubs his stomach to easy the queasiness. Just thinking of food makes him feel like puking, and Fushimi's making breakfast so he's not even entirely sure if he can keep those scrambled eggs down. Hopefully Fushimi would understand his condition.

Getting dressed in just a pair of black singlet and sweatpants, he makes his way down to the kitchen with a towel draped over his shoulders for Fushimi to dry his hair. The blue clansman regards Yata's presence with a small smile and gestures him to sit down as he grabs hold of the towel. Truthfully, Yata doesn't feel like eating but after the trouble Fushimi had gone through, he should at least get a few bites.

"I might not be able to send you home later, since it's Monday and the lieutenant might nag me for it," Fushimi says dejectedly and even clicking his tongue a little while he gently rubs Yata's hair and dripping locks. Yata takes a bite of the eggs and notices that Fushimi had put some black pepper for some added taste; it's delicious. But he shakes his head and Fushimi looks down at him with question and curiosity in his eyes.

Yata merely smiles gently at him when he chews the eggs but his eyes shone like a blazing inferno is behind them. "It's fine, I know that that Tundra Woman won't let you go easily. After we meet your King, you can just walk me out of Scepter 4 and I'll be on my way," the vanguard says with a nonchalant shrug as he continues to munch the eggs. Since when did Fushimi know how to cook and stop his queasiness? But he's thankful; at least he's not throwing it back out.

The blue clansman is still skeptical about letting Yata out alone since Homra still has plenty of enemies who are ready to crush them underfoot. He stayed silent as he continues to dry and massage Yata's head and scalp; somehow inside he has a bad feeling if Yata is to walk alone later today. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Yata and their baby.

The vanguard finishes his breakfast just as Fushimi starts to brush his long hair. The chestnut-coloured hair is now almost similar to how it was back when the crow was in middle school, long with a wild appearance and the side hair reaching down his chin. Fushimi concludes that the shorter teen looks more youthful with that style of hair and even makes him prettier. Not that Fushimi's never found Yata to be not pretty of course.

"Alright, I'll just send you until the gates but I want you to be careful," he says as he spins Yata around to face him and cupping those cheeks delicately. "Don't run too much, and don't jostle your body too much too, I don't know what might happen to the both of you. And I'll never live with myself knowing my ignorance hurt you,"

With that, Fushimi hugs him and nuzzles his neck lovingly causing Yata to blush tomato red. Ever since the two found out about Yata's strange and scary condition, Fushimi's become more protective than usual and sticks by Yata's side more. Hesitantly, the crow pats the other's back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Saruhiko. I'll just walk and rest when needed, and I'll even get some snacks on the way if I'm hungry,"

He could feel Fushimi relaxing but the blue clansman still hold his shoulder in a firm grip and looking into his amber eyes squarely. "And you'd better call me if something happened, and when you've arrived at home safely. You got that, Misaki?" Yata only nods since he knows Fushimi's fierceness is derived from his now delicate condition.

_Damn, I wish I can still fight to show him that I'm not completely weak_, he thought with a small pout and a grumble. Fushimi smiles and stands up, extending a hand for Yata to take. The crow is somewhat surprised at the gesture but accepts it nonetheless. Just as he heads back to his room to wear more casual clothes, Fushimi calls out over his shoulder from the kitchen sink.

"And you'd better not be thinking about fighting either. Because if you do, I'll make sure you won't be able to move for an entire week," he says with a glint in his blue eyes. Yata blushes and sputters when he heard that and curses the guy for being able to know what he's thinking. "Because I can read Misaki like an open book," Fushimi only replies with a sneer.

"Crawl in a hole and die, bastard!" Yata shrieks before turning towards the bedroom and closing the door with enough force to create a tsunami. Fushimi only chuckles when he sees his dearest so flustered over some light teasing. The boy never stops wearing his heart on his sleeve even after they got together, hence why Fushimi loves the little crow even more to the point where sometimes he feels as though his heart would explode from the sheer emotion he feels for the crow alone. And now that he's pregnant, he wants to love Yata more along with the baby.

A short while later, the two of them got ready and starts to walk towards Scepter 4 where Fushimi had informed his Captain for his visit. Reisi allows it and the two quickly make their way there with Fushimi occasionally carrying Yata bridal style as he needs to run to save time. They arrived in such a short time that Seri even asks why Fushimi had never arrived so early before. The only answer she got was that he doesn't feel like it. Before she could berate him, the taller teen and his partner are already making their way towards Reisi's office.

Knocking on the ornate wooden door once, twice, Fushimi announces his arrival and Reisi beckons him in. The Blue King is sitting on his chair as usual, puzzles strewn over the desk and reports are neatly stacked by his side as he watches the two enter with curious eyes. "Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun, is there anything the matter I can help you with?" he asks coolly but Yata could see how strained his smile is. He could see the burden of killing the Red King is slowly eating at him from the inside.

The two take their seats in front of the desk with Fushimi eyeing Yata to make sure that he doesn't show any discomfort. The Captain, unlike Suoh Mikoto who was similar to a prowling lion, is more like an observing panther, watching and waiting from his perch and getting ready for a strike. His violet eyes would watch everything around him, taking in all the details and planning the best course to move before striking his opponent in the most unsuspecting way. That's how Munakata Reisi moves, and that's the whole reason Scepter 4 manages to retain its standing as a combat force in such a short time after the Blue King's rising.

"Captain, I'll get straight to the point. A few weeks ago Misaki encountered a Strain when he was helping her; she liked his kindness and gave him her thanks by kissing him on the cheek. Now, we managed to find out that the Strain's ability is to bless those who have a kind heart and gave them whatever that their hearts desire," Fushimi starts off, but then stops as he fidgets slightly. Reisi's eyes narrow slightly when he notices the hesitance in his clansman's face.

"Go on, Fushimi-kun. And what happened to this Strain girl?" Reisi asks and laces his fingers together in front of him. Yata and Fushimi somehow look nervous but that quickly disappeared when they notice that Reisi is staring intently at them.

Clearing his throat, Fushimi continues. "Misaki and I...we both desired a child and the blessing that the Strain girl placed on him gave us one. Now, long story short, Misaki is three weeks pregnant," the taller teen says emotionlessly, though Reisi can pick up the protectiveness behind those otherwise bored eyes. The Blue King is somewhat taken aback by that exclamation and stares at Yata who feebly nods his head in affirmative.

Leaning back on his chair, Reisi's brain starts going through the list of Strains they detected over the time and their abilities but couldn't remember any who matches the one Fushimi had said. "Did you manage to get the name of the Strain?" he asks Fushimi who nods sharply.

"The girl's name is Megumi, and she's barely over the age of seven. She was homeless and living in a niche at some alley but Misaki and I had brought her to an adoption centre. She clearly knows how to handle her powers and only targets those who are pure of heart. I ran some background check on her one night and found out that yes, all is true," Fushimi says as if he had memorized the lines. Yata simply watches and listens to him in awe.

Reisi hums silently when he got that report. Fushimi is skilled, and if what he said is correct then that girl is no threat. But now the situation is not on her, but the former vanguard of the red clan who's now carrying a child. He could see the two are scared and confused, and Reisi understandably knows why. To find your partner who's not meant to carry a child suddenly have new life within him, anyone would be panicked.

Leaning forward again, he registers Fushimi and Yata seriously. "I know why you two came to me, Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun and it's not because you simply want to report to me about the Strain. I know you two must be scared, about Yata-kun's health and about the embryo."

Yata and Fushimi looks at each other before looking back at Reisi who now has a warm smile on his face, though his eyes are still as piercing as they'll ever be. "I have a friend who's a gynecologist and I'm sure she won't question the matter once I inform her. You two will be in safe hands along with your growing child. But, is your decision final? Do you really want to keep it?"

The two young men are relieved that Reisi understands their situation and actually have an acquaintance that could help them. Registering his question, Yata nods his head sharply and places a protective hand in front of his belly. "I know I was scared and doubtful before, but Saru and I really want this kid. Megumi had blessed me and gave me this child, a child that's formed between the both of us. So yeah, I'm keeping it," he answers confidently, earning a smile from Fushimi.

Reisi smiles too when he heard that and uploads the address for his gynecologist friend to Fushimi's PDA. The two of them thanked Reisi, bowed and left his office with Fushimi wounding an arm around Yata's small waist. When the door closes, Reisi leans back on his chair and eyes his saber. Memories of when Mikoto was still alive assaulted his mind and he covers his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Suoh, to think that your vanguard is having a child with one of my members..." he said with a dark chuckle. If Mikoto were there, he'd probably just stare at Yata and Fushimi without an ounce of emotion behind his eyes, but knowing the Red King for so long, Reisi would suspect that Mikoto would snort and contort his face in slight disgust before shrugging and accepting the news calmly.

Reisi however thinks that this is a good opportunity for Scepter 4 and Homra to bond after such a long clan rivalry. With both their second-in-commands are in a relationship and now their top clansmen, soon the feud between both clans might no longer exist, and Reisi hopes for such.

The two young men are now on their way to the address written in Fushimi's PDA using one of Scepter 4's vehicles. Since Fushimi demands to watch over Yata, Hidaka was opted to drive them without any questions. "But I'll be fine! I'll be strapped in anyway with the seatbelt, no reason for you to stick yourself to me!" Yata had protested when they got in.

"No arguments! The seatbelts could strangle you, or even be too tight and hurt your abdomen! I'm sitting with you no matter what you said," Fushimi had countered, resulting in a short cat fight between the two. Since Hidaka is not to say a word about what's going on, he simply stared at the bickering couple –despite knowing their status, he's still shell-shocked- arguing in front of him with an open jaw.

The couple continued to argue even when Hidaka started the engine and starting to move. "Are you hearing yourself? You sound like some sort of possessive hog monkey!" the crow shouted vehemently before he was silenced with an energy-draining kiss from said hog monkey. Hidaka's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw that and tried to cover his blush as best as he could.

But the moment Yata starts to moan, his patience snapped.

"Fushimi-san, sir! I would really like it if you would wait until we reach the destination before you...have your fun. I'm sorry for being straightforward, but I'm very distracted!" Hidaka cries out earning him a glare from his superior. Yata squeaks lightly and apologizes to Hidaka before pummeling the taller teen on his head. Hence the reason why the three of them are sitting awkwardly silent right now.

Upon arriving, Fushimi had told Hidaka to come pick the both of them later when they're done with their appointment and to send Yata home, but the crow was adamant and saying that he doesn't want to interfere with their work timing and would rather take a cab. Fushimi looked like he wanted to protest but one look from Yata made him shut up and quietly agrees. Hidaka stares back and forth between the two, shrugs and heads back to Scepter 4, agreeing to return when Fushimi calls him.

"So, we're here, who should we meet? We don't even know that doctor's name," Yata says as he stares at the hospital. Because it's under Scepter 4, the hospital is painted white with some light blue wave-like patterns at the side. The building itself is huge, a little smaller than the castle of the Golden King but still large enough to hold plenty of patients. The entrance is simple, with gates similar to Scepter 4's and a large courtyard where patients and their family could walk around and enjoying the fresh air thanks to the trees and flowering plants surrounding it.

Fushimi clicks his tongue and was about to call his Captain when a young woman, probably in her mid-20's appears from the hospital's entrance door. She's wearing a doctor's coat and a little taller than Fushimi, with wavy brown hair cropped above her shoulders and sweet honey eyes. "You two must be Fushimi Saruhiko-kun and Yata Misaki-kun. Munakata-san had given me all the details, so you don't have to worry. I'm Hirasawa Yuzuki; I'll be your gynecologist from today onwards,"

Yata blushes and stares at the floor while Fushimi simply smiles hollowly and bows. "Please thank the Captain for doing this to us, we are in your gratitude," he says politely yet emotionlessly. Yuzuki merely chuckles and waves his concerns away.

"No need to be like that. To be given a child from a Strain, that's something unusual and unheard of especially when you're a man! Now come on in, I'll have to know how you're pregnant in the first place," she says in a chipper tone and leads the teens in. Yata continues to blush and grips on Fushimi's jacket; the blue clansman however, simply wraps his arm around the shorter male's shoulders and kisses him on the temple lightly.

Going in an elevator and up a few floors makes Yata realizes how strange his condition must be. When they got to a room, he notices that it has a small bed, a couple of chairs, a monitor and some machinery he doesn't know. "Don't worry Yata-kun, that's just an ultrasound machine. Now you just lie down on the bed, Fushimi-kun can sit down next to him and we can start," she instructs gently, her kind smile never leaving her face.

"What exactly are we starting?" Yata asks nervously as he does as instructed, Fushimi taking a seat on the chair next to the small bed and looking at her pointedly. She only smiles as she ushers him down to lie on his back and pulls the scope.

"Well, we need to know how you're pregnant in the first place. A woman is pregnant because she has a womb to support her baby, but what do you have? That's what we're finding out now. This little thing won't hurt you at all, but the gel can feel rather cold," she said as she pulls out the bottle of said gel. She then gently instructs Yata to reveal his belly and she squirts some of the gel on his skin.

The crow flinches slightly when he felt the cold sensation, but otherwise he feels fine. Fushimi holds the shorter boy's hand as he stares fixedly on the screen as it flickers. Yuzuki moves the scope around his abdomen and Yata could see how much she concentrates to find whatever pouch is holding the embryo.

"Ah! There it is!" she cries in surprise. Both Fushimi and Yata turn to look at the screen and they could see a hazy picture of a pouch inside the crow. "Let me put on the holographic projection and increase the definition, then we can tell what that pouch really is," she says and taps a few buttons.

The image that was on the screen now is floating in front of them and the teens could see a small blue pouch with the growing embryo attached to the crow's large intestines. "Fascinating... It seems that the pouch is a collection of blue aura!" Yuzuki says in awe and jots down something into her book she pulled out. "It seems that the blue aura has your signature, Fushimi-kun," she continues and smiles gently at the aforementioned boy.

"My signature? How do you even know that?" he asks, trying to sound annoyed but is too mesmerized by the holographic projection in front of him.

"The aura we got from the King is like a fingerprint, it's never the same for everyone. I cross referenced the signature of the aura pouch with yours and it matches a hundred percent," she says with a chuckle at his surprised look. "I think that Strain's powers create a pouch-like womb in you, Yata-kun. See this branch here? It's fixated on your rectum like a life-line while your baby grows here in the pouch. Amazingly, it's no different than a normal woman's womb, only that it has no cervix, birth canal and of course, a vagina,"

Fushimi continues to stare at the picture and slowly nods his head in understanding. "The position is also similar to where a womb is inside a woman, above the bladder and at the pubic bone. The embryo will grow inside the pouch like how it would grow inside a womb," he concluded. Yuzuki nods her head in affirmative and continues to look at the screen for any other irregularities.

"Well, it seems that everything is healthy and in place right now. With the pouch similar to a womb, I doubt we'd be having any difficult problems. Here's my card," she says and hands a white card to both Yata and Fushimi each. "If anything happens or you want to consult me, just give me a call whenever you need,"

The two teens thanked her and make their way out of the hospital. They talked about how ingenious the creation of the pouch is and Fushimi even teased Yata to simply visit the hospital normally since he has the name of a girl and even looks like one. In retaliation, Yata punches the taller teen on the arm with a huff.

"You sure you don't want me to send you home? It's not that far," Fushimi says as he climbs the Scepter 4's vehicle once they're both outside. Yata shakes his head and smiles at the taller teen brightly despite the worried look he's receiving.

"I'll be fine; I need to walk when I can still walk. I promise you, I won't jump, run or do anything to harm myself or the baby. Besides, I don't want you to get in trouble with that lady lieutenant of yours. Go, so you won't be late," he says as Fushimi closes the door, though the window is rolled down. Fushimi smiles albeit reluctantly and caresses Yata's cheek lovingly before pulling his hand back.

"Call me once you've arrived at home," he says gently. Yata nods and with one last glance, Fushimi rolls the window up and Hidaka speeds towards Scepter 4. Shaking his head in mirth over Fushimi's overprotective antics, Yata starts his trek home.

* * *

*whistles* Four thousand words and one day, awesomeness! I actually wanted to upload this LAST NIGHT but somehow my computer crapped on me, so I had to upload it in the morning since it was already so late and I don't want my mum to chew me alive.

What do you think? An aura-made womb, cool eh? And I somehow like the name 'Yuzuki', it means moon gentleness or moon superiority, I like names that are associated with the moon or sea. I guess that's what makes me an Aquarius huh? *chuckles* Anyways, I'm already starting on the next chapter and might be updating twice today, but just cross your fingers in case I died halfway.. *sheepish*

Also! My brain farted while I was in class yesterday and gave me an extra chapter that's too fluffy and cute to pass out! You guys are lucky to have a longer story, the problem is whether I can finish it in time before my trip. Though it's highly unlikely because there's just so many more chapters! *frustrated* I'm sorry..but I'll try my best.

So, leave me a review and tell me how you like the chapter! Please translate the Portuguese review..? Anyone..? *puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter VII

And I have returned with another chapter! In one day! I am so proud of myself right now. But I almost died because the heat wave here in my country is unbearable and I had to stop for half an hour once in a while to cool myself off. Now then, to the guest who reviewed me in Portuguese, thank you for your kind words. *smile* And to all of you as well, I couldn't have make it this far had it not been for you guys.

In this chapter, we will see Yata's first dangerous trial! It's just something silly I thought up while I was practicing my taekwondo moves all alone. Since I don't want to keep you guys, here's the new chapter! Enjoy~!

* * *

_This is what I need! Staying cooped up in the apartment's made me realize how nice fresh air really is_, Yata thought as he stretches his arms up before crossing them behind his head. The crow is slowly walking back to their shared apartment while enjoying the scenery as much as he can. Since he doesn't go out nowadays, he misses how bustling Shizume City truly is and remembers the old times when he and the rest of their clan would walk around with their King in the lead.

Without realizing it, he's staring at the same crosswalk where they had gathered before Mikoto gave the signal to barge into the hotel who they had all suspected killed Totsuka. That memory somewhat hurts the crow and he quickly looks away, not wanting to get caught up in the past where Homra is still alive along with their King.

Closing his eyes, Yata continues forward without a backward glance at the busy crosswalk. _Those are all in the past, all in the past,_ he reminds himself and looks down at his belly slightly. _This is my future_, the crow thought with a smile and rubs his abdomen slightly before continuing his walk. Unbeknownst to him, a few pair of eyes is following his every move.

Back in Scepter 4, Seri is practically drilling Fushimi for talking back to him and not telling her of the news regarding Homra's vanguard. "You knew? How the hell do you even know that Misaki is pregnant?" Fushimi asks in disbelief as he crouches behind a table and away from the thick, folded newspaper Seri is holding in her hand threateningly. She glares at him and advances forward as he tries to escape yet again.

"Do you really think that Izumo would keep things quiet when it comes to his members? You and Yatagarasu are top members of each clan, and he has every right to express worry. Really, I can't even begin to imagine how you could knock him up in the first place," she said with a sigh and lightly taps the paper to her other palm. Fushimi stares at her disbelievingly and when he sees an opening, he dove to another nearby table.

Seri, now irked and not appreciating with how he's dodging a superior officer, stalks towards the table with a glare. "Fushimi-kun, stop running away and explain to me this instant! Izumo didn't tell me everything, it's part of procedure to tell your superiors in case you encountered a Strain!" she says and smacks the table he's hiding under as hard as she could.

The remaining members of Scepter 4 who are in the monitor room can only watch the fiasco between their two top officers with open mouths. Some are thoroughly enjoying this and started recording to blackmail Fushimi later on despite knowing better. Reisi, who had heard the commotion in the monitor room only sighs and presses a finger to his temple. Sometimes he wonders if this is what Mikoto felt while watching over his subordinates.

Pushing himself out of his chair and away from his quiet office, the Blue King stalks towards the monitor room and answering greetings from his subordinates on his way there with a smile. He's actually rather amused to hear that his coolheaded second and third-in-command are fighting like siblings, but no matter how amusing it is, things can take a nasty turn if he doesn't stop it fast.

Approaching the monitor room, Reisi quietly peeks in with an amused smile when he sees some of the Scepter 4 members trying to placate the two from arguing while the remaining members huddled together so they don't get killed in the process. Seri, instead of using the thick folded newspaper is now using her saber, though it's sheathed and she only intends to smack him. Fushimi too is holding his sheathed saber in a defensive manner and standing on one of the ornate tables to back Seri away.

"Vice-Captain Awashima, please! This isn't like you!" Benzai cries out as he tries to pull her back. Reisi could see her eyes blazing blue as her aura starts to accumulate at the saber when Fushimi continues to jump from one table to another. Akiyama is trying to calm Fushimi only to find that the young man hardly even pays attention to him. Thinking it's best he puts a stop to this, Reisi enters the room quietly and swiftly.

The atmosphere in the monitor room suddenly chills when they notice that their Captain is in. Seri and Fushimi freezes completely while the other members' faces paled when Reisi isn't smiling and registers them with those sharp, piercing violet eyes. All is quiet for a while, the members of Scepter 4 watching their top three officers with wide eyes and wondering which one is going to get punished.

"Awashima-kun, Fushimi-kun, what is the meaning for all this?" Reisi asks calmly and registers the disarray that is the monitor room. Papers are strewn everywhere, tables and chairs overturned and the elegance that was once there now gone as if a tornado had hit the room. Reisi narrows his eyes dangerously when neither of his top officers spoke a word.

Seri, sensing that Reisi is seriously irked, puts away her saber and bows deeply. "Please forgive me, Captain Munakata. I was simply asking Fushimi to tell me the details about what the Strain did to Yatagarasu, but he avoided me and refused to cooperate," she said apologetically without lifting her head. Fushimi too puts his saber away and leaps off of the table while regarding Seri with a dirty look.

"Blaming this on me when she was the one who threatened me with a piled of rolled up newspaper," he says quietly with a click of his tongue. However, Reisi and Seri heard him and they both gave him a pointed look each with Seri now standing upright. The Blue King registers the state of the monitor room and sighs lightly.

He then turns to his two top officers and beckons them into his office, but not before registering the other members. "Please clean this mess up while you have nothing to do, I'll be having a word with them for a while," he says pointedly and walks back to his office with Seri and Fushimi trailing behind him. The rest of the members nod silently as they wonder what sort of fate awaits their Vice-Captain and third-in-command.

The walk to Reisi's office is quiet and somewhat awkward for the woman and teen. They normally don't work together because of their opposing nature and they certainly don't get along well even on normal circumstances, but having to walk to Reisi's office together like this is just too uncomfortable and weird for their tastes. Upon arriving, Reisi takes his usual seat and the two sat down on the chairs provided.

The Blue King merely regards them quietly while the two tries hard not to fidget. Finally, Reisi opens his mouth to speak. "Awashima-kun, their encounter with the Strain is nothing big. Yata-kun merely helped her and she blessed him," he says and staring at her pointedly. She takes a breath and sits straighter while Fushimi clicks his tongue in irritation and rests his head on his hand.

"I understand that sir; I have done my research on the Strain girl, Megumi. But what I don't get is how her powers work, it's too random and the data we have doesn't fill it," she says confidently and leering at Fushimi slightly. "Hence why I went to Fushimi to know more about the details,"

"You could've just asked," the teen says venomously without looking at Seri. The woman looks as if she just wants to smack him right then and there, but she holds herself back knowing full well where she is right now. Breathing deeply to calm her frayed nerves, she looks back at Reisi who seems to be registering them both with a slight mirth written on his face. It's not everyday he gets to see them squabbling like this.

Much to their surprise, Reisi chuckles slightly and leans back into his chair in a relaxing manner. "That's right, her powers will only show themselves when the human heart desires for something strong. In Yata-kun's case, he desires a child and the Strain's blessing gave him one. I know this is a shock to you, Awashima-kun. But an acquaintance of mine had given me full report, you can always talk to me instead of Fushimi-kun, after all, he has a lot on his mind,"

After a few short while, Reisi dismisses Fushimi so he can get back to work. Never before have the young man felt thankful for his Captain to get him away from the Tundra Woman who is now reading through the reports of Yata's pregnancy and everything in between. Who knew she's such a fujoshi? Walking out of Reisi's office, Fushimi slowly makes his way to the monitor room when a twinge in his heart makes him stop in his tracks.

His eyes went wide when he knows what that twinge is. Over the course of the months he and Yata are together, practically ever since they got tied by those two Strain girls, he had developed a sense when Yata is in possible danger. At first he doesn't know the feeling, but when he noticed that Yata often gets hurt when gang members beat him up after he received the twinge; he knew that he should take the twinge seriously. Clicking his tongue, Fushimi quickly makes his way out of Scepter 4 after ordering Domyouji to cover him for the time being.

Meanwhile, Yata is cornered by a group of yakuza that Homra had defeated once. The group feared Homra ever since but after the death of Homra's King, they had risen up in number and power and now targeting Homra members who had defeated them in the past. Since Yata was the one who initiated the first move back then, the yakuza members remembered him the most and had been tracking him since.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the once proud Homra vanguard, Yatagarasu. We heard that you don't come out often anymore, what's the matter? Too chicken to take us on?" the leader of the group, a tall and large-built brute advances as Yata backs towards an alley wall. He was simply on his way back when the group grabbed him and ushers him roughly into the alley.

"What do you bastards want? Haven't you harmed the members of Homra enough?" the crow spat out at the leader's face bravely, but deep down he's terrified on what would happen to him or his child if this continues on. "And just so you know, you're still looking as pathetic as you were a couple of years ago," he continues and taking a step forward.

Despite his small stature, Yata isn't deterred to back down easily. But the problem isn't him; it's the growing embryo inside him. He would kill himself if he accidentally harms his child in any way.

"Tough talk for such a small brat! News said you got in a relationship with a man, who knew you'd have interest in dicks. Then again, your name states out you're a girl anyway," the leader continues and with lightning fast reflexes, he grabs Yata's shirt collar and lifts him up. "Maybe you really are a girl, but you hid your gender well,"

"We should check it out, boss!" one of his lackeys cries out with an eerie laugh. Sweat starts to form on Yata's forehead when he thinks of the upcoming events. He might get raped by these brutes and if that were to happen, there's no way the child could survive! Yata glares at the brute and with all the strength he could muster, he punches the leader in the face, making his grip loosen and drops Yata to the ground. The crow lands smoothly and jumps over the doubled over brute before taking off to the streets.

The lackeys are worried for their bleeding leader but he only knocks them away. "Forget about me you idiots! Find that brat and kill him!" he roars angrily. The lackeys regain their composure and start spreading out to find where Yata could be hiding. People are shocked and screaming when the yakuza group starts to roughly interrogate them to find Yata. The crow however, couldn't run far since his head starts to pound and his abdomen cramping painfully.

_Crap, if this goes on, the both of us are going to get killed!_ He thought as he pants harshly in one of the more secluded alleyway. The vanguard is sitting behind a large dumpster while he catches his breath, the pain in his abdomen slowly disappearing but that doesn't mean he could simply run out there and take them out. _Why didn't I take that offer to get a ride home? Stupid!_ Yata continues to berate himself and rubbing his stomach lovingly.

He could hear the yakuza group continuing to terrorize the people on the streets for his location, and he silently scolds himself for being too weak to protect himself, his child and the people of Shizume City. Once he and the Red Clan protected everyone in silent, taking down drug dealers and yakuza groups, but now that the King is gone, they're nothing more than a group of punks.

To his horror, he could hear footsteps coming closer to his direction and a sneering sound. "Come out little crow, allow me to clip your wings and beat you to a pulp," one of the lackeys said. Yata could hear him dragging a pipe, and by the sound of it, the pipe is large and would be able to break a few bones with one hard swing. Biting his lips, Yata found that the stress his body is having makes the cramp all the worse.

Scooting over nearer to the dark wall, he tries to blend in with the darkness and calm his frantic breaths as quickly as possible when the footsteps continue to advance towards him. The vanguard believes that this might be his end if he were to be discovered. His child, his life, everything will be gone and once again Fushimi will be left alone, and Yata doesn't want that. He had gone through a lot for them to be together and he really doesn't want to die just yet.

Feeling his resolve burning in him, he was about to stand and take on the lackey when a familiar cologne assaults his nose. _This...this is Saru's cologne!_ He realizes and peeks over the dumpster only to see Fushimi and the lackey in a staring contest with each other. The crow hasn't even heard Fushimi arrived and wonder if he suddenly has teleportation powers.

"You leave my partner and my child alone," he says in a terribly chilly voice that even makes Yata shiver. With one swing of his saber unto the surprised yakuza lackey, Fushimi cuts the pipe in half and sends the man flying a few feet away. Yata then sees Fushimi rushing out of the alley to take on the rest of the yakuza members on his own. The fierce protective instinct to protect Yata and their unborn child fuels his arteries.

Yata simply watches in awe when he hobbles out of the alley to look at what Fushimi is doing. He's fighting left and right and dodging all their strikes smoothly and swiftly. The crow had never seen Fushimi fight like that before and smiles when he realizes that he's fighting for his family. After a few minutes, the yakuza group finally retreats and cursing Fushimi that everything isn't over. The blue clansman only scoffs and sheaths his saber before making his way back to where Yata is.

The crow notices that despite being able to dodge most of the yakuza attacks, Fushimi still couldn't evade all of them and supports some wounds and bruises on his pale skin. "Saru..." Yata calls out worriedly as he slowly walks out of the alley and towards Fushimi. The blue clansman simply smiles tiredly and collects Yata into his arms, glad that he and the child are unharmed.

"I'm glad I trusted my instincts this time," he mutters into Yata's hair and nuzzles it lovingly. "Are you and the child safe? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Bruises, cuts, bleeding wound? Let me have a look," Fushimi says as he inspects Yata's face and body, all the while paying particular attention to his belly. Yata only shakes his head and places a hand over his abdomen.

"I'm fine, we're both fine. But what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be working? And really Saru, you should be worrying about yourself more, you look like road kill," Yata huffs out and plants his hands on his waist. Fushimi stares at him in surprise before chuckling lightly and pulling Yata back into his arms, relieved that his most treasured jewels are safe and out of harm's way. They stayed like that for a moment before Fushimi pulls away so they can stare into each others' eyes.

Giving Yata a quick peck to the lips, Fushimi regards him seriously. "You know, I think it's best for you to stay at home from now on. Leave all the groceries and stuff to me, all you have to do is cook and clean," he says fiercely. Yata however, believes that the taller teen is putting him under some sort of house arrest.

"Are you saying that I should stay at home and not go anywhere? Saru, I'd die of boredom!" he shrieks out, but then Fushimi silences him with a kiss so mind-numbing that Yata forgot what they were talking about. And when Fushimi pulls him into his arms, all ability to talk seems to have fled the crow as he simply basks in Fushimi's loving embrace. After all that happened and the stress he felt, this is a good way to feel relief.

"I just want to protect you and the child, is that so wrong?" with that simple question, Yata sighs and reluctantly nods his head. Fushimi smiles when he had easily made Yata agree and pecks him swiftly on the temple. "Now, let's walk home. I can always explain this to the Captain later," he says and encircles his arm around the vanguard's shoulders.

And with that, the couple walks silently to their apartment with the occasional teasing and flirting from Fushimi. For Yata, staying at home and not going anywhere for months is definitely going to be filled with boredom, but for Fushimi's sake and their child's, he'd handle that no problem.

* * *

I made Seri a little out of character.. But hey, PMS makes women go crazy, including me. But the thing is, I demand cuddles and lots of chocolate, other than that, I'm perfectly fine. *grins*

*screams* OH MY GOD! Have you guys heard the news? _K Side: 19_ featuring the complete story of Fushimi and Yata's past will be out this summer! And also the encounter between the Kings will be made clear in _K Side: Kings_, released in summer as well! Ahh~ this is awesome! I'm pretty sure the SaruMi in _K Side: 19_ will make my ovaries on fire! Now to wait for some kind souls to buy them and translate them..

Okay, recovering from my high now.. I'm so glad I managed to finish this chapter today, which leaves me free to write another complete chapter tomorrow! On wednesday, I am getting my hair cut for my trip. Sad..I love my long curls, my barber said my curls worth hundreds! *blushes* Plus..he's hot.

Anyways! Leave me some reviews for this chapter along with the previous chapter. I must know what you think~


	9. Chapter VIII

I couldn't sleep earlier, so I've been writing this chapter since morning. I'm telling you though, it is FILLED with sweet mushy goodness near the end, so you might want to have some coffee to rinse out that sugary feeling afterwards *laughs*

Ahh..my trip is in a couple of days, I don't think I'll be finishing this before I have to go..sorry guys. But for you, the newest chapter is already here. Enjoy~

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, things remain uneventful as Yata stays at home and does the house chores while Fushimi works tirelessly at Scepter 4 to earn them enough money for the upcoming new addition. At eight weeks of pregnancy, Yata is still walking around with renewed strength, the problem is that he gets tired more easily and he has to make trips to the bathroom more often than he could count.

The neighbors had heard about what happened, some are horrified to know what the Strain had done and wondered if keeping the child a good idea, but those who're on his side quickly intervenes that it was his heart that made the choice. If he terminated the child, then it would only hurt him and Fushimi. Most of the women are thrilled about the couple's new addition, their husbands or boyfriends simply think that the ladies finally went crazy.

Fushimi on the other hand is making sure that Yata is at his top condition. A few times Yata had to scold him for going to work late just to take care of him, but Fushimi merely smiles gently and tucks the crow's lengthened hair behind his ear. Yata would only blush when the blue clansman does that because he knows that he'd feel extremely nauseous in the morning and more often than not, Fushimi would pull his hair back as he throws up.

"_I don't deserve you,"_ Yata had said once as he hung his head and tears welling in his eyes. At that time, Fushimi was reading the newspaper and was completely flabbergasted at the sudden exclamation. But the moment his eyes caught the tears slowly dripping down the crow's lids, he smiled and buried Yata into his embrace.

Soft words were murmured to the vanguard as Fushimi assures him that all is well and that all he wants is the well-being of his beloved and their growing child. Yata had tried to rebuke but Fushimi was faster, capturing the crow's mouth with his own and silencing him before he could say another word. Least to say, Yata doesn't break down to his emotions anymore.

By much at least.

Fushimi is still getting used to the fact that Yata is less violent and mellower nowadays. A few times the crow would walk up to him and asking to be cuddled, of course the blue clansman hardly minds but to see his beloved acting so different, it somehow feels rather disturbing. And at night, he'd help Yata go to sleep by rubbing soothing circles on his back, stopping until he's sure that the crow is deep asleep.

"That monkey, leaving me here alone and running off for work. I'm not even getting fat yet!" the crow hisses to himself as he sits down to catch his breath. Over the course of the past few weeks, he notices that he feels more fatigue than usual and sometimes he'd break down crying over the silliest things. "When he comes back, I'm going to break his neck,"

As he simply stays there and thinking what sort of torment he should give Fushimi for knocking him up, his hand had unconsciously made its way to his stomach and rubbing it soothingly. For days now, he's been daydreaming about what sex he wants for his child. A boy would be easy enough to take care of, but if he has Yata's violent and explosive nature, Fushimi might kick them out of the house for a few hours just to get some peace and quiet.

A sadistic smile crosses his face when he thought about that. But if the child is calm and cool like Fushimi, the vanguard will have trouble keeping up with their leisure pace and steady attitude. _And they'd tease the hell out of me too_, he thought with a huff. But if the child is a girl, she'd be daintier and hopefully doesn't cause as much trouble a boy would.

Yata continues to smile at the thought as he rubs his stomach. Fushimi had said that their baby's brain is developing sometime about now and is constantly moving and shifting, but because it's still so small, Yata can't feel those movements just yet. A few days prior, they had gone to visit Dr. Yuzuki and went through another round of ultrasound. Yata could still remember their child's strong heartbeat and the way Fushimi stares at the screen as if in a trance.

The baby is only the size of a kidney bean in its pouch, but that kidney bean-sized child will grow into a fully formed baby in just a few months time and somehow, Yata felt elevated and scared at the same time. Fushimi and Dr. Yuzuki calmed him down, the former holding his hand tightly and giving a reassuring squeeze while Dr. Yuzuki simply said how wonderful it'll feel when their child is finally in their arms.

After the ultrasound, she had instructed the two to return by the time Yata is eleven weeks so she could do a combined screening test, where she would combine a nuchal fold scan; in which she uses ultrasound to measure the clear space in the tissue at the back of the developing baby's neck along with a blood test to measure two proteins. She wanted to make sure whether their child's odds of having Down syndrome are either slim or high.

Fushimi had even opted to do a Chorionic villus sampling or CVS to identify if the child has any chromosomal abnormalities or any other genetic disorders, but Dr. Yuzuki rejected the idea saying that she has to take a sample of the cells from the placenta and thus increasing the risk of a miscarriage since Yata is a man, not a woman with a normal womb. Fushimi had clammed up and thanked her for everything she'd done so far.

Without realizing it, the crow had daydreaming for hours, thinking of his child's health and gender. _Shit, I still have the laundry to fold_, he thought angrily as he pushes himself up the couch. Fushimi had helped him as best as he can by buying groceries and cleaning around on weekends, but even that isn't enough.

Just then, the phone rang and Yata quickly makes his way to pick it up. Turns out, it was Fushimi on the other side. "Why'd you call for? Don't you have anything to do over there?" the crow asks irritated as he walks over to the couch to sit down again. Really, it feels as if his muscles are suddenly turning into jelly as the weeks progresses.

"Come on Misaki, can't I simply call you like how a good husband would?" Fushimi teases as he drawls out his name like how he would back when they were rivals. Yata blushes when Fushimi said that but he quickly regains his composure.

"What do you mean 'good husband'? Damn monkey," he seethes into the receiver but the blush still stays on his face. If Fushimi were there, he'd take full advantage of the flushed Yata. "Like I said, don't you people have anything going on right now? Robbery? Fire? Strain activity or something? Why the heck are you calling me right now and sounding like you're having all the time in the world?" the crow continues to ask as he relaxes into the couch. If this continues, he might feel too relaxed and not wanting to do anymore work.

He could hear Fushimi clicking his tongue on the other end and even heard someone yawning loudly. "If you heard that yawn, then yes, we're having all the time in the world right now. Have you forgotten what I said once? When there's nothing going on around, then absolutely _nothing_ is going on. We're all sitting ducks right now,"

An idea suddenly pops into the crow's head and he sits back languidly. "Well then, why don't you come home and help me with the housework? I got laundry to fold, crevices to vacuum, stuff to dust and dinner to cook," he said in a teasing tone. He knows that Fushimi doesn't allow him to do too much work for fear that the crow gets too exhausted and hurts himself and the baby, but Yata was adamant and does all those stuff anyway.

There was silence on the other side before Fushimi only pointedly tells Yata to stay put and not go anywhere before hanging up all of a sudden. The crow scowls darkly at the phone as if wanting to transmit his displeasure to Fushimi, but he sighs and puts the phone away before starting to walk out to the balcony where the clean laundries are waiting to be folded.

Yata could hear the soft piano music coming from his neighbor's room and a smile makes it way on his lips. Ever since his neighbors found out, they had done a lot of things to help him and to ease his burden of watching over the house while Fushimi's out. Some cooked for him, some does his laundries by visiting and some –those with children- helped him go through the fatigue he's been feeling.

While the crow is busy folding the clothes and blankets into the basket, the front door opens and Fushimi's voice could be heard calling out an 'I'm home'. Surprised, he turns around and is immediately pounced by the taller teen and pulled into an embrace.

Blinking in surprise, it took Yata a few moments before he realizes who's holding him and why he shouldn't be there at the moment. "Saruhiko!" he shrieks and tries to push the other teen away. "What the heck? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off at work? You're hugging me too tight, damn you!" he continues to struggle, but because of his draining energy, he can hardly do much so he decided to just reserve whatever energy he has left by staying limp.

"I took your advice, I came home to help you with the housework while there's nothing going on at Scepter 4," he said blankly and looking at Yata as if he had done something bad. The crow blinks stupidly up at him before the blue clansman's words finally got to his brain. A twitch of the eye and Yata tries to smack the other upside his head, only to be dodged away swiftly. "You shouldn't be stressing yourself over this,"

"Fuck you 'I'm stressing myself over this'! You just came back without warning, and I bet you haven't even told your superiors where you are now, have you?" the crow huffs as he breaks free from Fushimi's grasp. The basket of clean laundry behind him and forgotten as Fushimi stares at his beloved like a curious child over something new.

The blue clansman is quiet for a while when he suddenly realizes something. "Which reminds me, I still haven't told the Vice-Captain where I am," he says casually and flops down on the couch with a contented groan. Yata could feel as if the vein in his head's about to explode with how he's dealing with a petulant, child-like Fushimi.

Making his way towards the couch, Yata was about to berate Fushimi for coming home early and not informing anyone when the blue clansman's arms shot out and encircles around his waist, pulling Yata down to sit on the couch with Fushimi's face now buried at his abdomen. The crow is surprised at first but he relaxes when Fushimi starts to nuzzle his middle. Unconsciously, Yata's hand had moved to Fushimi's head, caressing the head of blue hair lovingly.

"You really shouldn't go out of work just because you're bored..." Yata says quietly as Fushimi continues to nuzzle his head against his abdomen. "I know you're your Captain's favorite, but can't you at least behave once in a while?" he continues, but then he heard a muffled laughter coming from Fushimi and he realizes what he just said. Blushing beet red, Yata pushes Fushimi away with a glare.

"Did you hear yourself just now, Misaki?" the blue clansman asks between laughter but he still has his hands encircled around the other's waist. "You just scolded me like how a mother would! I think the baby's making you realize your paternal instinct. Or should I say in this case; your _maternal_ instinct," he teases before bursting into another bout of laughter.

Fushimi doesn't laugh much, but when he does, he laughs like crazy. However, Yata doesn't find the situation funny at all when he had to endure the embarrassing tease. "Well, I _am_ with the kid so don't go blaming me when I have to deal with your stupid attitude too! I thought you've matured enough you damn monkey!" he shrieks and tries to pry Fushimi's hands off of him only to have his abdomen nuzzled again, this time with fluttering kisses.

"I'm sorry love," Fushimi says as he continues to lovingly nuzzle Yata's abdomen. Yata only huffs and relaxes completely on the couch when Fushimi unwraps one of his arms to sneakily press his palm against the crow's skin under his shirt. Yata didn't say anything, only letting Fushimi caress where the baby is growing. "But being apart from you and the baby hurts me on the inside. I just want to spend as much time with you both as I can,"

The blue clansman then pulls himself up and with swift maneuvering, he manages to get himself behind Yata, his chest pressing on the crow's back as their legs are tangled together and his arms encircling Yata's abdomen lightly. The crow isn't showing yet, but Fushimi is already getting impatient to feel the bump where their child is. "I really want to see you growing with our child..." he says as he nuzzles and kisses Yata's neck juncture.

"I am growing with the kid, it's just that it's not big enough yet," the crow says with a light-hearted huff and with a smile on his face. Truth be told, he have never had any major family problems, only with his dad and his side of the family. Yata is actually very fond of his mother and learnt most from her, and if he doesn't have any family problems, then he would've never befriended Fushimi and they would've never been where he is now.

But for Fushimi, the crow doesn't know much about his history, only knowing that Fushimi resented the world and they both once had thought that one day, they would overturn the world together. With the child soon arriving, Fushimi would have a family again, and it just excites the crow to know that this will be their very first family together.

"I want the months to be over with," Fushimi continues to whine lightly. They stayed like that for a few more moments when Yata squirms to get away from Fushimi.

The blue clansman looks crestfallen but then he notices that Yata is folding the laundry and decides to help him. Walking over behind the vanguard, Fushimi kisses Yata on the temple lightly and tells him to sit down while he folds the laundry. Yata wanted to rebuke but the nauseous feeling swept over him and he nods weakly before making his way down to the couch. He's tired and sleepy, and for once, he's glad that Fushimi came home early despite not telling his superiors.

Putting his saber and jacket away, Fushimi silently gathers and folds all the laundry into the basket before carrying the load back into the house. He took note at how heavy the basket is and reminds himself to wash half of the clothes from now on. As he was about to tell Yata that he's done, he realizes that the crow is deep asleep, his head resting on his hand at the couch's armrest and his legs dangling at the couch's edge. Smiling, Fushimi slowly grasps Yata's legs to be placed on the couch before he went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Quietly, Fushimi checks the fridge for anything he can prepare and notices that it's almost spilling with vegetables. The blue clansman hisses at the amount of vegetables in the fridge and even backs away slightly, but he has to make dinner for the three of them even though it's mostly vegetables. _When did Misaki even get this?_ He thought disgustingly as he reaches inside to see anything that's not vegetable.

As Yata continues to sleep and Fushimi chopping up a carrot, they didn't know that two familiar identities are walking up to their house. They had heard of the news and thrilled about the prospect that their work didn't go to waste. Arriving at the door, the taller of the two knocks on the door and waits patiently for the owner to greet them.

When Fushimi opens the door, he almost has a heart attack when he sees Ayame and Yua smiling brightly at him. Yata, who had just woken up from his nap, follows behind Fushimi and nearly had his eyes popped out. "What're you two doing here?" the crow asks when he finally blinks out of his stupor. Fushimi took notice of Yata and shields him from the girls with his body.

"Don't be so overprotective, we're just here for a visit!" Ayame says with a cheerful grin while Yua simply smiles gently and nodding her head. The couple stares at each other for a while before letting them in. This is going to be interesting...

* * *

*dies* ...I can't go on.. I'm too exhausted to continue writing.. Today will be my last post because tomorrow I doubt I'd have enough time to finish the chapter before my mum comes home in the afternoon to take me out. And the day after, I'll be getting ready to pick my other relatives before getting into the plane, so..you guys have to wait until after my trip, which will take two weeks.

I'M SORRY! *bows* But I promise, once I come back, I'm going to put up the rest of the chapters and finish the story as fast as I can since I'm also preparing to enter university. Once this story is done, I'll be taking a break for a while. Don't worry though, there are still around five more chapters before this ends, so sit tight!

Also, I'm sorry if the ending is crappy, my brain can no longer function after having to write so much in the past couple of weeks. This is practically the fastest I've ever updated than any of my other stories.. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter IX

Yosh! I managed to do three pages of this chapter last night before continuing the last two pages today in the morning. After this, I'm just waiting for my mum to pick me up so I can say goodbye to my curls.. *sobs* Anyways, Ayame and Yua won't stay here for long, I just want them to explain some things to the boys before I kick them out, it's only around two pages long before they went off, so you'll be fine.

I don't want to keep you guys from reading, and since this is my last post for now, I should stop rambling and shut up. *laughs* Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

To see the very same girls who had helped them realize their feelings for each other –albeit in an awkward way- after disappearing for months is definitely a surprise. Even so, the teens allowed them in and the girls quietly sat on the sofa. Yata wanted to get some tea for them but Fushimi merely shakes his head and gently ushers him to the couch instead.

Still awkward with girls despite wanting to thank them all these times, Yata quietly sits down and plays around with his feet. Yua chuckles at his little ministration while Ayame watches curiously, Fushimi watching the three from the kitchen. He notices that Ayame is the more child-like between the two while Yua has a calm aura around her that makes others feel relaxed. Makes him wonder how two opposing girls can be such close friends. But then he remembered that he and Yata are polar opposites so he crushed the thought.

"So, Yatagarasu," Yua starts out gently and said crow peeks at her from beneath his bangs, looking like a small child. "We heard you encountered a young Strain by the name of Megumi who blessed you the child," her voice, soothing and gentle calms Yata as she talks to him in a rather motherly way. This makes the crow curious, how old are these two anyway?

Fushimi appears from the kitchen and places the tea set on the coffee table in front of them before sitting next to Yata. "She just blessed him, we desired the child so we got it. Why are you two here?" he asks in a rather cold manner. The two males could see Yua's lips thinning and Ayame's eyes flashing dangerously, watching the two like how a hungry predator would when hunting. Another thing the blue clansman notices about the two, Ayame's the more dangerous of them.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting our efforts walk away when they're having a new addition now can I? You should be thanking us for making you got together like this in the first place or that little brat won't even be here," Ayame says coldly as her eyes flash an eerie yellow-green light. Fushimi was about to defend if she starts attacking but Yua was faster.

With one swift move, she pinches Ayame's neck, causing the girl to howl in pain and begging to be released. "I'm sorry for her attitude; she has a split personality you see. When she's calm, she's rather friendly and warm, but once she's angry, she can assault you mentally and physically and is surprisingly cold and cruel," Yua sighs as she pinches her friend harder before looking her sharply in the eye. "Behave!"

Tears start to form in the shorter girl's eyes and she nods weakly before Yua releases her. Coughing, Ayame continues, "Sorry, but we're not here for a long visit, we just want to explain some things to you and check your bonds if you don't mind,"

The couple stares at each other and Yata nods meekly. "Yeah, sure. But what's it about anyway? Is it going to be some sort of complicated stuff? Because having an aura pouch inside me is already crazy enough," the crow says as he eyes the girls skeptically. Both girls smile reassuringly and shake their heads.

"None of that. You see, Megumi is actually under our care before you sent her to the adoption centre. Because we were with her ever since she was abandoned, the three of us formed a very strong bond with each other," Yua starts off and stands followed by Ayame. The shorter girl nods and her eyes flashes, revealing a very long red string connecting them both to another person outside.

"When she blesses someone that we had once been involved with, the red string connecting us will send a message. Not many were blessed though, you're the fourth couple she blessed that was directly involved with us," Ayame says in a chipper tone. Fushimi and Yata stares into each others' eyes for a short moment before turning back to the girls, the strings now gone from their sight as Ayame deactivated her powers.

The girls then sat back down as Fushimi leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees. "It's great that you took care of that girl before we send her to the adoption centre, but why exactly are you here telling us this? As far as we know, we're happy together and expecting a child. I don't think your little play will do much for us right now," Fushimi says as he regards the two with pointed eyes. Ayame and Yua stares at each other before turning to the couple seriously.

"It's because the other three couple also desired a child, and two of them changed their minds halfway through it," Ayame says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We don't want to see a bond getting destroyed before it even began, and since you guys are the first male couple to conceive a child through Megumi's powers, we wanted to see whether you'd have the same thoughts as the other two couple,"

Fushimi could hear Yata gasps lightly and he clutches his stomach protectively. "We made the choice a long time ago; we want to keep the child. Use your powers; 'see' that our bond is weak or strong because I'm pretty sure it'd be unbreakable," the blue clansman hisses slightly as he pulls Yata closer to him.

Nodding her head, Ayame's eyes glow brightly as the couple's body starts to be shrouded in red and white strings connecting the two adults' wrists together shows itself while another string, small, pinkish-white and fragile-looking connected in between. Both the adults' eyes widen in surprise and wonder when they notice that the small string is connected straight to Yata's stomach where the baby is growing.

Yua smiles when she sees the two strings intertwined with each other. "My ability is not needed then. The colour clearly indicates that you two have a strong love for the child, though you two are still wary, you're adamant on keeping the child and raising it the best you can," with that, she stood up and pulls Ayame with her. "Take care then, we'll be watching you somewhere nearby,"

The two then walks out of the couple's house and runs off, disappearing into the elevator with Ayame claiming loudly that they should name the child after her if it's a girl. Yata is still stupefied when the two girls appeared and disappeared like the wind, but now he knows that their feelings for the child is strong and without a doubt.

"Do you seriously think those two would be stalking us like last time?" Yata asks as Fushimi puts the tea set away. There's nothing in it anyway, he only brought it out for show since he knew full well that the girls, despite going all the trouble of getting them together, doesn't really trust them enough to eat or drink anything they offer. "It was so troublesome when they tied us together back then," the crow continues as he peeks in the kitchen to see what Fushimi is doing.

Fushimi only shrugs and wraps an arm around the crow as they make their way back to the couch. It's still rather early so the blue clansman only made some soup to ensure that his dearest vanguard doesn't throw up again, it's been hard for the both of them when it comes to choosing food. "Not sure, but I'll make sure they won't harm you or the baby," he says gently and rubbing a tentative finger on the crow's belly.

"I doubt they mean any harm though. They're pranksters and have some sort of joy at seeing people panicking over their abilities, but other than that, they meant no harm," Yata says as they relax on the couch and turning the TV on for something interesting to watch.

Fushimi only nuzzles the vanguard's neck as he pulls him against his chest like before. 'You're defending them too much. I told you once, right? Those two are a public nuisance. Sneaky, sly, insane and smart public nuisance. They managed to avoid Scepter 4's capture for a long time now, not all girls are sweet and innocent as they look," the blue clansman says as he kisses and sucks the crow's neck, creating hickeys that'll stay there for days.

"They're not that bad," Yata grumbles slightly and pushing Fushimi's face away from his neck. Even though he rarely goes out, some of the Homra members would visit him and he'd want to avoid their questions as much as he can. "The bad one is you, running away from work just to be with me. Shouldn't you call someone by now?"

The blue clansman only hums in response. "If they haven't called me, then I doubt anything is going on right now," he shrugs nonchalantly and continues to plant marks on the pregnant teen's neck. Yata huffs and gave up the attempt to push the younger teen off, knowing that he'll just attack his neck again later on when he's defenseless. "Besides, Vice-Captain Awashima is there, she can handle all the problems that arise,"

Just then, Fushimi's phone rang and the two stares at each other in silence. They paid no mind to the phone for a while but when the ringing becomes persistent and Yata starts to fidget, the blue clansman reaches out to grab it from the coffee table and presses the 'accept' button. Clicking his tongue, he puts the phone near his ear instead of next to it.

"Fushimi! Where are you and why aren't you at your station as usual?" Seri's voice rang through causing Yata to look at his beloved in surprise. Fushimi however, simply clicks his tongue in annoyance as Seri continues to nag. "How can you just leave Scepter 4 without informing anyone? You know better than to just waltz out and not say anything to your subordinate!"

"I told you so," Yata says with a teasing smirk as he gets off of Fushimi to put the clean laundry the other had so kindly folded them for him into their wardrobe. As Yata gets busy, Fushimi continues to listen to his superior nag but this time instead of putting the phone near his ear, he places them on the table so he wouldn't have to hear her until she's finished.

_What's so wrong about wanting to leave Scepter 4 to be with your pregnant wife? She'd be glad too if she's in Misaki's place and Kusanagi-san visiting her even though it's opening hours_, he thought grumpily as he watches Yata move in and out of the room for the laundry. The crow couldn't bring the basket into the room because of the weight, and this further reminds Fushimi to wash his own clothes to reduce Yata's stress.

Then a sudden thought struck his mind and the blue clansman quickly picks up the phone before bringing it to his ears. "Vice-Captain, I'm going to ask you one thing," he says blankly. On the other side, Seri is completely taken aback when he suddenly intrude on her rambling and she's rather apprehensive to let Fushimi asks what's on his mind. But after a while she allows him to continue. "Are you pregnant by any chance?"

Blushing a scarlet red, she sputters a little when she notices that some of the Scepter 4 members are slack-jawed when Fushimi asked that question, apparently they had heard their conversation due to the silence in the room when Seri called Fushimi. It's not unusual for them to be so quiet when it comes to their second and third, the conversation is actually highly amusing if not a little scary.

"What're you asking me that for, Fushimi? And don't you dare try to avert my attention by suddenly changing the topic! This is about you, not me," she cries out angrily despite the blush still dusting her cheeks. She can hear Yata screaming at Fushimi for asking such a personal question on the other side of the line, and she's rather thankful that he's there to keep Fushimi in check once in a while.

The blue clansman only made a bored noise when he was nagged on both sides, but since Yata is just next to him, he pulls the other close and connect their lips together to silence him. Yata, who's already tired from having to walk back and forth between the laundry basket and their room, slowly felt his energy draining away in that simple but mind-numbing kiss. When Fushimi releases him, he feels as if his legs are made of jelly and would've collapse had it not been the taller teen holding him by his waist.

Fushimi grins triumphantly and presses the phone back to his ears. "Vice-Captain, I understand your concern for me not being at my post and going over the boring terminals, but you have to understand that I have a pregnant wife here who's carrying a child and is constantly exhausted. So I have to be by his side to make sure that he and our growing child are in top condition," he says pointedly before hanging up and carries Yata bridal-style to their bedroom.

Seri, now flabbergasted and utterly enraged, was about to march over to the couple's house when Reisi walks in and places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's fine isn't it?" he says with that knowing smile of his. "Fushimi-kun simply wants what's best for the vanguard and their growing child. Take note that Yata-kun is a man; it's not unusual for Fushimi-kun to be worried. Besides, nothing is going on right now, we can always call him if we need his assistance," without the smile ever leaving his face, Reisi went back to his office swiftly as Seri bows in understand. If Reisi decides to give Fushimi the day off for today, then who is she to say no?

Back in the condo, Fushimi had successfully trapped Yata under his body and is now staring at the smaller youth with hungry eyes. But Yata is too exhausted to do anything except yelling. "You monkey! Why the hell did you tell her I'm your wife? I'm a guy for fuck's sake!" he cries out as he tries to push Fushimi away only have the blue clansman wrap his arms around him in a loose but powerful embrace. "And you ought to go back to work!"

In response, the blue clansman only nuzzles his face against the crow's neck and all sense of arguing escapes the shorter teen. He feels safe in Fushimi's embrace, and when he felt the hands wandering up his shirt to soothingly rub his belly, Yata believes that everything in his life is just perfect at this moment. Having someone who belongs to him, a home and a growing child, Yata couldn't ask for more.

"Of course you're my wife," Fushimi whispers at the crow's ears when he senses the feeble life inside Yata. "Wives stick to their husbands' sides forever and carry the child. I should submit our documents so that we can legally be married," the taller teen sighs as he continues to pet and rub Yata's belly. The crow blushes when he hard that and turns his head slightly to look at Fushimi in the eye.

"You know Japan won't allow two men to get married, it's against the rules. Plus, we're still considered underage!" he hisses out but Fushimi silences him by latching his mouth to the crow's neck. Yata wanted to push him away as usual but again, the sensation was just too good to pass up.

Fushimi didn't say anything, only kissing and playing with the crow's neck and cheeks as his hands continue to rub circles on the crow's stomach. Despite the sunny afternoon with the chirping birds and flying sakura petals, the two preferred to just stay in their bedroom and enjoy each others' presence. Yata enjoys the day because it's not everyday Fushimi would come home in the afternoon to simply cuddle with him. And with his busy schedule, he'd sometimes comes home late at night when Yata's already sleeping and left before he wakes.

"Misaki, what do you think our baby's gender will be?" Fushimi asks all of a sudden and stares at the crow in the eye as he props he head on his hand. "I want a boy, and then we can take him to all the arcades we went when we were in middle school," he continues with a distant look in his eyes. Yata hums in response and rubs his belly absentmindedly.

The crow shook his head and Fushimi wonders in surprise on what could be going through his beloved's mind. "I don't really care, but I want a girl since it's easier to take care of a girl rather than a boy. Besides, I know you'd be highly possessive of her and won't let any guy come near her," the crow says with a cheeky smile. Fushimi chuckled and plants a loving kiss to the crow's lips.

"I suppose, but truthfully, I don't mind the gender of the child as long as he or she is born healthy, right? And you should watch your health too; I don't want you to do too much work that would hurt you or the baby. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do," Fushimi whispers out hoarsely as he pulls Yata into his arms.

Rather surprised, Yata tentatively wraps his arms around Fushimi's back and rocks him gently. "Don't worry, Saruhiko. I'll make sure our dream to have a little kid sleeping between us comes true. I won't walk too much or overwork myself, I've been needing naps here and there anyway," he says with a smile and pecks Fushimi on the cheek lightly. The blue clansman smiles gently and caresses the shorter male's cheeks lovingly.

Just then, they heard the timer go off and Fushimi leaps out of the bed to turn off the fore before the soup is completely ruined. Yata can only laugh when he hears the other teen cursing. Really, Fushimi isn't meant in the kitchen at all.

Rubbing his stomach again, Yata couldn't help but think lovingly to his child. _You're one lucky kid, you know that? Already receiving both your dad's and my love even when you're only eight weeks old in my stomach. When you're born, I promise we'll both protect you with our hearts._

* * *

Yeah..as I said before, PMS makes women go crazy, Fushimi just had a different idea. *laughs* And don't you feel the _fluff_? I find the ending somewhat horrible! It's just so..ugh, and with the sugary topping there, somehow I think I just killed their character! Horrible I tell you, horrible! I should really stop listening to love songs while writing the chapters, it messes with my head! *cringes*

Anyways, now that I'm leaving for two weeks, I should once again tell you.. I'm sorry for not being able to finish the story before my trip. I tried..but this is as far as I can go. *guilty* The next chapter will feature Homra and baby shower! I've already finished 1/4 of the page and if I have time later tonight, I'll finish at least 2-3 more pages. But I won't upload anymore until my trip is over..

I'll see you guys in a fortnight! And until then, leave me some reviews, I'm sad you guys aren't saying anything.. *cries*


	11. Chapter X

I have returned from my two week trip! I would've posted this story earlier but then my parents thought it was a best idea to stay at their hometowns for two days each *annoyed* God that was troublesome.. And my twin sister left me for college, while I'm still searching for my own! *cries* I'm so sad! And not a single acceptence letter! How hurtful! Because of that trip, I now came down with a cold and my sinus problems are flaring up..AGAIN.

*checks reviews* What is this..only a few..? *sobs* That makes me sad..

* * *

"I want a baby shower for Misaki," Anna suddenly says from her perch on the bar stool. Izumo and Seri looks at her in surprise before turning to each other. She had said that all of a sudden and out of the blue without one hint of emotion on her face, but the adults could see the shine in her eyes when she mentions their crow. "Misaki is getting bigger, and so is the baby. We need a shower,"

Izumo hums in response while Seri pats the girl's head in a friendly manner. At 17 weeks, Yata is definitely showing, but not by much and he still has a long way to go, although a baby shower is not a bad idea and it's probably be best for the crow since Fushimi has him under house arrest. "What do you think, Seri-chan? Should we give Yata-chan a baby shower?" Izumo asks as he puts his wine glass away.

For the day, it's just him; Seri and Anna in the bar while everyone else have things of their own to do. The woman sips her drink daintily and stares at the glass in wonder. "I don't know, it's true that Yatagarasu is growing well with the child, but by this time, his sense of balance would be out and he can easily fall. I don't think Fushimi would even want him to come," she answers with a nonchalant shrug.

Anna however is adamant at throwing a baby shower since she had gone to her aunt's baby shower once when she was still very young, and she was so happy when seeing all the smiling faces. "Saruhiko will let Misaki come here, we can take care of him," Anna argues quietly whilst looking up at the two adults with those large innocent eyes of hers.

The two adults stare into each others' eyes, not wanting to disappoint the child but they also know how Fushimi had become an overbearing 'husband' to the point of bordering a paranoid psychopath. Everything that Yata does he has to know, and even one little sneeze from Yata almost sent him into a cardiac arrest. The crow had nearly killed him with his frying pan once for being a complete psycho.

"We'll see if Saru-kun wants to let Yata-chan come here, but as far as I know, he's been keeping a tight grip on our little vanguard," Izumo says with a guilty smile. Anna merely stares at him with that child-like look of hers, as if wanting to know what he exactly means. "I heard from Yata-chan, Saru-kun sometimes even follows him to the bathroom,"

"Not to mention, Fushimi's been going home early these past few days just to watch over Yatagarasu. I think we should really consider about that baby shower, they might or might not even attend," she says with a sigh and pushing her hair from falling over her eyes. Anna looks somewhat crestfallen, but her silent determination to throw a baby shower for Yata continues to burn within her. They will have a baby shower, and Yata and Fushimi will come.

After Seri left and Izumo cleans the upstairs rooms, Anna quietly pulls out her marbles and scatter them on the bar counter. Her petite body glows a crimson red and the marbles start to roll bump into each other, her psyche synchronizes with the marbles and she closes her eyes as she opens her deeper senses. She could 'see' the world from above as she closes in on Yata's and Fushimi's apartment.

In truth, Anna just wants to check in on the child and 'see' how Yata is doing. She could sense that he's getting easily tired and his leg muscles often cramp up, but her worries are towards the child. Since Yata is a man and his body is unsuitable to host a new life, she had been silently watching over him using her powers so that she could inform the adults in case anything goes wrong. Thankfully so far, things have been going smoothly and the fetus is growing nicely in its aura pouch.

Smiling lightly, she pulls herself away when she sees Fushimi giving Yata a hug from behind and returns to her body. Her eyes opened and the glow around her quickly disappears and the marbles stop scattering. Right at that time, Izumo came down and sees Anna sitting quietly with her marbles on the bar counter. He wonders what she was doing, but with one look from Anna, he quickly dismisses the thought and starts to clean his counter.

"Anna, do you really want to throw a shower for Yata-chan that much?" Izumo asks as she retrieves her marbles and puts them in her pocket. Anna merely nods her head silently and keeping her emotions from leaking, but Izumo could clearly see the shine in her eyes when he mentions the shower. Yata had been away from Homra for quite some time, it's no surprise she misses him and his boisterous personality. In truth, the bar's become quieter ever since he left to the point where even Izumo feels rather depressed.

The bartender sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair and looking out the window. _This is going to be troublesome_, he thought ruefully. How is he going to gather that many people in such a short time? Homra is all over the place ever since Mikoto's death, some of them had left the clan completely and he's not sure who or how many. The only ones he knows who are still loyal to him and the clan are Shouhei, Bandou, Chitose, Dewa, Eric and Fujishima.

And they're not enough for a baby shower party; he'd need at least twice more the amount of people and that means he'd have to include the blue clan as well. _My poor bar..._he thought with a light sniff. Anna, who's been silently reading his mind, can only bit the insides of her cheeks so that she doesn't chuckle out. Izumo and his obsession over his bar, it never changes and that always warms her.

Turning to face the girl, Izumo rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and hands her a duster, Anna merely looks at it curiously. "If you want to throw Yata-chan a baby shower, we might want to clean up and then call everyone. After all, this is a last minute decision," he says with a gentle smile. Anna smiles too and accepts the duster before going around the bar and dusting everything she could reach.

The bartender only watches her clean with mirth, no matter how much of an adult Anna tries to act, she's still a child and her innocence sometimes shine through in moments such as this. "Alright, time to call those brats in and see if they want to participate in this," he says to himself and picks up his PDA; it's going to be a long and meticulous call.

In Fushimi and Yata's shared apartment, the former is trying his best to catch his fleeing flower, but Yata had grown rather skilled at evading and running away from Fushimi's groping hands despite his growing belly. "Stop trying to molest me every five minutes you perverted monkey!" he screeches out and pointing the blue clansman's saber at him. "I'm too tired to deal with you,"

The blue clansman didn't say anything and pounces on his beloved, but is careful on his landing to make sure that nothing happens to Yata or their unborn child. "Then don't push me away, all I want is to play with you for a bit, how bad is that?" Fushimi asks in a nonchalant tone causing Yata to shake in suppressed anger, but one gentle rub over the crow's abdomen completely soothes him into silence.

"How is it that you can shut me up just like that?" the crow huff in slight annoyance as Fushimi plays around with his protruding abdomen. The couple had waited for weeks to feel their child's movements, but for some reason, the baby isn't cooperating and Yata can still hardly feel anything. This had made him rather depressed but Dr. Yuzuki said that normally first-time mothers would feel their child somewhere around the 20th week, though some are as early as the 16th week.

"Because I know your body both inside and out," Fushimi replies with a bored shrug as he pulls Yata closer to him. He was the one who had comforted Yata that their baby is growing normally and healthily despite still not being able to feel his or her kicks. The crow had even wanted to know the gender, but Fushimi thought a surprise is better since it's more fun opening a Christmas present during Christmas. Yata rebuked that he has no idea what the blue clansman just said.

Kissing the crow's side of the neck, he eyes the slightly bulging stomach lovingly. "That reminds me, we still need to pick a name for this tyke. Have you thought of anything?" he asks as he moves next to Yata and wraps an arm around the petite shoulders. Yata seems to think a little and nods his head enthusiastically. His hair now similar to how it was back when they were in middle school, perhaps a little longer and to Fushimi's eyes, he looks even more beautiful than before.

"Sure did, I listed out a whole bunch of names for both a boy and a girl. One of them is a unisex name though," Yata says and pushes himself up to get his little notebook. Fushimi watches him leave and gets up to sit on the couch while waiting for his dearest to return. Truthfully, he'd rather name the child 'Misaki' no matter the gender, but Yata would throw a fit if he hears about that and would probably disagree on the spot.

After a few moments of rummaging, Yata comes out with his little book and plops himself next to Fushimi. The blue clansman noted that his little flower has become less irritable and getting mellower as the weeks passes. Yata has become more loving, caring and his skin glows enticingly, enhancing his natural beauty all the more. "Here are the girl names I picked out. There aren't many, but I think each of them sounds pretty,"

Fushimi smiles tenderly and peeks into the book and arches his brow slightly. "Hitomi? Why Hitomi?" he asks and wraps his arm around the crow's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"Well, Ayame did say to name the baby after her if it's a girl. And since 'Ayame' means 'iris', why not change it a little to 'pupil of the eye'?" And I thought of Izumi after Kusanagi-san, it means fountain or spring. Cute right?" Yata grins innocently, making Fushimi unable to stay upset with him. The blue clansman smiles and chuckles lightly before turning his attention back to the notebook.

"Makoto, meaning sincerity. This is the unisex name you told me," Fushimi mumbles out and leers at Yata playfully. "Is this name here because you thought of Mikoto-san?" Fushimi asks with a playful pinch to the crow's cheek. Yata looks rather crestfallen but nods his head nonetheless and points to another name just beneath 'Makoto'.

"Takara, it means treasure. This is because I thought of Totsuka-san and what he meant to Homra once. I just thought maybe I could put a little of Homra in our kid, seeing how I love Homra and I love this kid just as much," Yata says in a hushed tone, Fushimi couldn't bear to get upset with him so he tries to keep the conversation light.

Stroking the crow's hair, he starts to think up names that he prefers instead. "What about Sayuri? Or something that has both our names in it?" he asks and pulls Yata on his lap. The crow hums slightly in response and starts to think up of names when he thought of something.

"Wait, why do you want to name the kid 'Sayuri'?" Yata asks cautiously, maybe it's not what he thinks it is and Fushimi's just playing with him.

The blue clansman only shrugs and smiles at Yata playfully. "Your name already means beautiful blossom, so I decided to name our little girl 'small lily' for your sake," he grins out. But before Yata could say anything, he silences the crow with by cupping his mouth with his palm. "Hey, why don't we name the baby 'Miko' or 'Sasaki'?"

Yata blinks confusedly when Fushimi suddenly dropped that on him. "'Mi' from Misaki, 'Ko' from Saruhiko, and the kanji we use would mean 'beautiful child'. Or perhaps 'Sa' from Saruhiko and 'Saki' from Misaki. The kanji would be a combination of 'small' and 'blossoming hope', not our names' kanji. I think those names are rather fitting, no?"

The crow thought of those names as rather nice, but at the same time weird. He wouldn't mind combining their names together even if the kanji is different, but then it doesn't sound natural or even creative. Not that his ideas were creative to begin with, but he's too much of an idiot to realize that.

"I don't mind, but I think that lacks creativity," the crow says as Fushimi removes his hand from covering his mouth. The blue clansman pouts slightly and prods Yata's abdomen where he knows their little growing baby would squirm around in his or her squishy home to get away from the sensation. Being the smarter one of the two, Fushimi had done multiple researches for pregnancy and has everything jot down. From nutritional facts, to what to wear, to complications that could happen. He wants everything to be perfect for his new family.

"Well, I think they're nice. What we should think about now is whether we should use your family name or mine. Given the fact that we're both guys, I don't think problems are going to disappear as easily as it is," Fushimi says seriously. Yata's heart drops when he hears that, he too has been wondering whether this child should have his family name, or Fushimi's. Yata is actually proud of his 'Yatagarasu' alias, but with a child on its way, he'll have to do some changes.

Seeing his love's crestfallen face, Fushimi pushes his glasses up his nose in a satisfied manner. "Thankfully, that problem is no longer a problem," seeing Yata's surprised but hopeful face makes Fushimi grin victoriously. "Thanks to you having a girl's name and the look to boot, I've submitted our documents and from now on, you are officially named 'Fushimi Misaki'. In short, we're married," he says with a small peck on the crow's nose.

Slowly, the information sinks into Yata's brain and his face quickly flushes red. "Damn monkey!" he screeches loudly. "You submitted our documents behind my back? Why the heck didn't you tell me about this? Do you want to die?" the crow explodes and smacks Fushimi on the thighs as hard as he could. The blue clansman revels that he might have some bruises there tomorrow.

"It's fine, right?" Fushimi asks calmly as he rubs and pats Yata's stomach tenderly. "Misaki loves me, so he won't mind getting married to me, right? Misaki is carrying our child, and Misaki stays with me, isn't that enough?" he says tenderly, causing Yata to sigh in defeat. When Fushimi starts talking like that, it means he's completely serious and wants nothing more than what he says. If he wants them to be officially married, then he'll get them to be officially married.

Seeing Yata relaxing and defeated, Fushimi smiles between the crow's neck so Yata won't question it later. "Now, we're done with the girl's name, let's look at the boy's name shall we?" he says and rubs their foreheads together. Yata huffs and nods his head before opening the page where he has boys name jotted down.

"Katashi, firm or hard. Ryuu, dragon. I rather like that," Fushimi says as he scans the page. "You want to name our kid Takeshi, Yuudai and Masaru? I kind of like Masaru though, victory..." he hums slightly as he eyes Yata who's looking at the page intently.

"Why not?" the little crow asks with a small pout on his face. "Takeshi means warrior, or military. And Yuudai means great hero, we're both fighters, so I think it suits the kid. I'm pretty sure if the baby's a boy, you'd teach him self-defense nonetheless," Yata says with a teasing grin. Fushimi's eyes widen in surprise, but he too smiles and playfully nudges Yata on his shoulder.

As the two continue to talk about their child's name and what they should do onwards, back in Homra, Izumo is in complete shambles when the red clan goes completely insane at the thought of throwing Yata a baby shower. Shouhei wanted to get a crib, but Bandou rebuked saying he doesn't have enough money, and his parents would be completely flabbergasted on why he's getting a crib in the first place.

Eric thought that men and baby showers don't mix and doesn't want anything to do with the baby, earning himself glares of daggers from his friends and a gentle reprimand from Fujishima. "But I know nothing about babies!" Eric whines with an annoyed face. Fujishima merely smiles and pats his head affectionately, earning a blush from the blonde.

Anna had cleaned and dusted everything she could get her hands on, and even went shopping with Seri for Yata's present. Seri had been completely thrilled about the party, but she hid it well behind her cold mask, though both Izumo and Anna could see it completely. While the girls went off and searching around, Izumo and a handful of the Homra boys decide to decorate the interior a little.

"We don't know the baby's gender yet, right?" Fujishima asks as he chooses some songs and CD's to be put up. Izumo, Eric, Shouhei and Bandou shook their heads and starts putting up streamers and even arranging the small pile of presents on the bar counter. Slowly but surely, the day starts to get late and the preparations are just about to be completed. The small pile of presents now grown large as more people, especially from Scepter 4 also joining in the party.

Anna and Seri share their present since the little girl hardly has any money of her own; a set of newborn clothes for the baby. Since Seri doesn't know the gender of the baby, she bought clothes of different colors, though most are white and pale orange. Anna, who knew the gender of the baby only smiles and hopes that the teenagers love their present.

Izumo had called the boys and now they're just waiting for them to arrive. Fushimi however, doesn't want Yata to go anywhere since his sense of balance is horrible, but Yata was adamant to go to the baby shower Homra had tried so hard to make. "They should really stop surprising people like this," Fushimi says irritably as he clicks his tongue.

"Stop being a sourpuss, Saruhiko. They worked hard, and with this, we can save money in baby stuff," the crow grins cheekily. The pair makes their way to bar Homra where they're practically showered with confetti and cheers of congratulations. Fushimi made his way to one of the bar stools as he watches Yata having fun with everyone, he's rather surprised that the Captain even took the time to come to this little baby shower.

Though to Fushimi, he could see the wavering strength behind those violet eyes. Reisi never recovered after killing Mikoto, and being in the same place as where the former Red King once lived only hurts him more mentally.

Smiling, Fushimi is rather glad that they came to the baby shower; he's never seen Yata more relaxed and happy. _I guess it's best for both him and the baby_, he thought and he too went over to his beloved's side to open the presents that the Homra and Scepter 4 members got them.

Everyone is having such a wonderful time laughing and playing, that they hardly notice two pairs of amber and brown eyes watching from the outside. The ghosts of Mikoto and Totsuka linger around outside of the bar and watching everyone from behind the windows. Totsuka's spirit chuckles lightly as he turns to his King's spirit.

_Isn't it great, King?_ Totsuka asks with a smile as he grasps the redhead's hand and intertwine their fingers together. Mikoto didn't say anything, only smiling a little and holds the other spirit's hand tighter before the both of them disappear in the night sky in a flutter of red sparks. Though unnoticed to them, a pair of violet eyes watches them with tears spilling down porcelain skin.

* * *

I'm sorry for the horrible ending, but Linkin Park's _Leave Out All The Rest_ influenced my brain. And you have NO IDEA how much trouble I had to go through looking for those names. So, what're your favorites? *grins* Give me your top for a boy and a girl, or you can submit one for me because I can't seem to find a good male name.

Not that I'm telling you the gender of the baby yet. It's still too early, and if you want to know the gender, ask Anna *laughs* And yes, Anna is able to do the whole 'synchronizing' thing with her marbles, I read it in K SIDE: Red.

Also..WHAT IS THIS? K is having a movie instead of a season 2? AND WHAT IS THIS? Is that Yata saying _'Mikoto-san, Tosuka-san and Kusanagi-san are gone, all I have left is you'_? **THE ANTICIPATION! **Why must it be in 2014? WHY? GoRa and GoHands ruined my 2013 plans! I shall wait for that movie..and try not to kill myself while I'm at it!

Three more chapters to go. So..review please?


	12. Chapter XI

Holy mother... **AngelRuby235**, whoever you are, you have my deepest gratitude! Can't believe you finished reading this story in just one day *laughs* Even I'd take at least 2-3 days to even finish this, you're awesome! And to all of you too, who read and reviewed this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. *bows*

Now, I just got a letter saying I'm going to have an interview for college entry this..Sunday. Crap..I still have two more chapters to go, and my arms are dead tired. I'll try my best though, to finish this by Monday or before I leave for college. I don't want to hold you guys up any longer, enjoy the chapter. *smiles*

**WARNING:** FLUFFS! LOTS of it! The sugary feeling at the beginning made me drink coffee, no joke!

* * *

Shizume City is in full swing as the summer heat starts crawl in on the citizen's skins. Drink parlors are selling off cold drinks and juices to the point where some had to call in workers since there are just too many people asking for refreshments. In one apartment however, the air is cool and comforting as Yata snores lightly on his left. Fushimi had gone for work, leaving him alone to search around for things to do.

At 25 weeks, there isn't much he could do without feeling too exhausted or cramping any one of his limbs. Sure, his belly is now protruding and Fushimi had been more than happy to rub his hands and face affectionately against it, but at times it feels so uncomfortable and ticklish, but Yata never had the heart to tell him off.

Even the members of Homra wanted to touch his belly, but Fushimi had always been there to glare them off, the only exception is Anna since Fushimi can't really do much against her. Plus, it's not like one little girl would harm an unborn baby in any way even though she's a powerful Strain to begin with. Anna loves the child, and she loves everyone in Homra, even the one who had betrayed them because she knows there's good in everybody.

_The child is happy_, she had said once with a small smile on her face and both her hands on his belly. Fushimi had looked elevated and even gave Yata a playful peck on his cheek before wrapping his arm around the crow's waist. Everyone who was at Homra that day can only stare in wonder at the hidden, budding life inside of Yata. They still find it surreal that their vanguard is actually going to have a child soon.

With Yata now in the middle of his pregnancy, Fushimi had strictly told him not to do any strenuous work and to leave everything to him, but Yata always felt like he's just in the way and is completely useless ever since they found out that he's carrying.

_You're not useless_, Fushimi says in a hushed tone and with a smile. _You're carrying our child, keeping him safe and healthy, and growing with him at the same time. What you're doing now is really important that not even I can do it. You're strong, Misaki. Please don't think you're useless, because in my eyes, you're working very hard right now. The baby needs you, I need you._

With those words, Yata never doubted himself anymore and is quite happy to let Fushimi do all the housework. Secretly though, he's sick of doing the chores, that damn monkey can leave his dirty laundry strewn all over the place without even glancing at it and eating take-outs every two days if the crow didn't cook anything. Yata had put his foot down and instructed Fushimi to take better care of himself and the apartment, or else Yata's returning to his old apartment.

Perhaps of that threat or perhaps the revelation that they're having a child in the near future is what changed Fushimi, Yata will never know. All he knows is that Fushimi is cleaning the apartment, does the dishes, wash the laundry and puts them up for drying as he had instructed him to. Yata always felt satisfied knowing he can at least boss Fushimi around for a bit.

Tossing in his sleep, Yata dreams of that usual dream he always have. A barrier of smoke, a child encased in light playing with Megumi, but in this one he notices that the girl's look has changed somewhat. Instead of the same look of shambles she was once in, now her hair flows down her back in a beautiful shine, her green eyes twinkling with a form of happiness he couldn't quite grasp and her clothes are now consisting of a beautiful sky-blue sundress with puffy short sleeves and white, ankle-high children's boots.

"Megumi..?" Yata asks as he places a hand on the smoke barrier. The tiny, jade-eyed girl looks up at him with a happy smile on her face but she continues to stay with the mysterious child and holding its hand. "You look different today," he continues as if not believing what he sees. Megumi only laughs and nods her head before she and the child rose to their feet.

"I've been adopted, a pair of couple who couldn't have children found me rather fond and took me in. They gave me new clothes, cleaned me and loved me, I've never felt this happy," she says with a bright grin on her face. But then her expression softens and she smiles gently at Yata. "I want to thank you for sending me to that adoption centre. And also, this will be the last time you'll ever see me playing with your child,"

Yata's eyes widen when he heard that and pushes himself closer to the smoke barrier. "What? Why are you leaving? Do you mean to say that the kid is old enough so that you don't have to watch over it anymore?" he questions frantically. Megumi only smiles brightly at him, but if one were to look past her bright face, one could see a dark cloud hanging above her head. Yata didn't know that she's hiding something, something so dark that it'll destroy Yata if he ever found out.

Just like that, she vanishes completely in a flash of light, leaving Yata and the mysterious child alone on opposite ends. The crow rubs his eyes blearily before turning to the child, "You wouldn't know where she's going, would you?" he asks. The child only makes a small noise indicating that even he or she isn't sure where Megumi had gone off to. Huffing, Yata reaches into the smoke barrier, hoping he could at least hold his child.

Much to his surprise, the child reaches forward too and for the first time, the crow's fingers brushes against the child's. He could feel the smooth skin and the gentle grasp of the child despite it still being covered with light. "When can I see how you really look?" Yata asks quietly, his fingers trying to get a hold of the child's hand, but it seems that the child wouldn't have any of that and pulls back.

The crow could sense a smile on that mysterious entity's face as a small laugh erupts from its light-bathed mouth. "Soon," was all it answered before Yata got pulled back into the realm of consciousness. Opening his eyes and rubbing away the sleep, Yata realizes he had slept his whole afternoon off and is still yet to make lunch.

_Speaking of lunch, Saruhiko's going to come home soon_, he thought somewhat sleepily as he pushes himself out of bed. Supporting one hand under his belly and using the other to lift his body off of the mattress, Yata manages to get himself upright without toppling backwards like how he usually does. "Score one for me, yeah!" he cries victoriously.

Steadily and slowly, he makes his way to the small kitchen and starts to cook whatever he could find. Fushimi had gotten a fresh batch of groceries yesterday when Yata demanded him to go out and get some banana bread. The blue clansman was utterly confused and revolted at the thought of such food but had gone out nonetheless least he wanted Yata to start using the frying pan again.

In the end, Fushimi had gotten two big bags of groceries plus a large size of banana bread for his beloved. Yata had been thrilled and even kissed Fushimi lovingly on the lips, much to the younger man's surprise and delight. Thinking about what he had done, the crow flushes beet red and shakes his head to rid himself of the embarrassing thought.

"Your dad had changed me from being a pervert to being a sappy munchkin," he mumbles, but then he realizes what he had just called himself. "Did I just really call myself a _munchkin_ of all things? Remind me to use the pan on your dad later on, okay kid?" he says with a grin as he rubs his stomach affectionately.

The blue clansman had been kind enough to get him some maternity clothes, but the method he used simply made the crow furious, not to mention embarrassed beyond all measures. Once, while out shopping for clothes with Fushimi, the monkey had the nerve to ask for some maternity clothes for his 'girlfriend' whilst pointing to Yata.

The woman had been quite shocked, as does Yata but she had recovered easily thinking that Yata is indeed a girl when Fushimi said _'it's for my Misaki here'_. While she had gone searching for the aforementioned clothes, Yata took the liberty to smack Fushimi repeatedly and hissing venomously at him for saying such stupid words. The younger blue clansman only grins cheekily and wrapped an arm around the crow's neck before patting the crow's protruding belly.

After that incident, Yata swore he'd never go shopping with Fushimi anymore least he wants his pride to dissolve like chalk in water.

As he continues to walk around the kitchen, taking out plates and putting the food on them, he fails to notice Fushimi entering the apartment and calling out for him. Just as he was about to move to the table, Fushimi pokes his head in and almost made the crow's heart to stop beating completely.

"Do you ever announce that you're home?" the crow glares half-heartedly as he puts the dishes on the table. Fushimi shrugs and went over to Yata to give him a small peck on the nose before capturing his lips entirely. A kiss as mind-numbing such as this always leaves Yata breathless, and he's glad that Fushimi has his waist or else he'd be a complete mess on the ground.

Not like Fushimi wouldn't want that anyway. The man's a beast when it comes to sex.

_Stupid, what am I thinking about right now?_ He scolds himself mentally just as Fushimi releases him. Before the crow can say anything, Fushimi smiles and rub their noses together affectionately before he leads Yata to one of the chairs. Sitting down, Yata merely observes what Fushimi wants to do and smiles a little when his partner lifts up the edge of his shirt slightly to reveal the protruding stomach.

Dr. Yuzuki had said that their baby had been able to hear sounds ever since the 19th week, and Fushimi had used that very knowledge to talk to their child whenever the chances arrive, especially at night just as the two were about to sleep. Yata had told him how creepy it was, but his tone is filled with fondness and his mouth quirked into a smile so Fushimi doesn't take it seriously.

"Hey baby, daddy's home. Did you miss me, hm?" the blue clansman says as he rubs his face against the taut skin. Both Yata and Fushimi are rather surprised when they felt a kick from their unborn child, but then they chuckle knowing that the baby is awake and is listening in to their words. Sometimes Yata would also talk to the child, or even singing a happy melody when his mood is elevated.

Patting the top of his belly, Yata makes himself comfortable on the chair, lunch temporarily forgotten as the couple continues to interact with their child. "I think the kid doesn't want you to invade in his space, it's getting a little cramped in there and he'd want all the space to himself," Yata says with a grin. Even Fushimi smiles at the thought, but he continues to rub his face against Yata's stomach.

"Is it true? Are you getting uncomfortable in there? Do you want a bigger room?" the younger blue clansman asks in a childish tone. Yata snorts when he hears that, earning a curious look from Fushimi who still has his cheek pressed against the belly.

"He'd have to get used to it, because I'm not getting any bigger. Besides, we only have four more months before we'll have him in our arms," Yata says with a gentle look on his face. Even Fushimi seems rather taken aback by his sudden proclamation, but he smiles nonetheless. "Hey, did you know that Megumi got adopted today?" the crow suddenly asks, abruptly changing the topic.

Fushimi hums a little as he recalls if he had heard of such news before nodding his head. "Yeah, she came to my dream while I was napping earlier, saying that she finally found a home and a family to call her own. I was quite shocked, but I'm happy for her," he says with a smile as he stands up and pulls down Yata's shirt, concealing the rounded stomach that's budding with life.

Yata made a small noise and nodding his head when he realizes what Fushimi just said. "Wait, you were napping at work? What the hell is wrong with you? First, you bribed your Captain to let you go during lunch, second you blackmailed your Vice-Captain to let you leave early from work everyday since my fourth month, now you're sleeping on your job?" the crow screeches out vehemently.

Fushimi only clicks his tongue and puts the rice into their bowl. "Don't loose your pants, Misaki. And I didn't bribe or blackmail them, I'm not so pathetic to stoop that low," he says coolly before fixing his glasses in a rather aristocratic way. "It's called 'dealing', one must know how to especially when it comes to the Captain and the Vice-Captain."

The crow only balks in surprise before huffing and crossing his arms in an undignified manner. Trust Fushimi to do such things to his superiors without getting in trouble. Maybe he even got in Scepter 4 by cheating his way through? Who knows, right now all Yata cares about is filling his stomach, and the baby's stomach, with food. He hadn't eaten since morning and now he's starving.

After getting their chopsticks and bowl, the couple sits at the table before digging in. The scene is peaceful as it is quiet, the only sounds are those from the clinking of the chopsticks against the bowl and the chopsticks against the food. "Hey, Saruhiko, something's bugging me," Yata says all of a sudden causing Fushimi to stop eating and to stare at him.

"Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" he asks in a rather frantic tone. Yata only shook his head and calms Fushimi down with a gentle smile.

"No, nothing to do with me or the baby," he says and Fushimi calms down enough to chew his food properly. "You said Megumi came to you in your sleep, right? I thought she only came to mine because I was the one who was blessed by her, so why is it she's also in yours?" he asks as he bit on the chicken flesh.

Fushimi made a small humming noise before shrugging. His brain already guessing why Megumi's in both their subconscious. "Remember when Yua and Ayame came, they said that they have a bond with Megumi, and that if Megumi blesses those that the girls are affiliated with, they'd know?" he starts out slowly so Yata could understand his words. When he sees the nod from the crow, he continues.

"I guess it's because of the bond those three shared, and the bond between the three of us including the baby, she can jump from one person's subconscious to the other. I think Megumi's in your subconscious because she wants to care for the child, as you told me she was playing with the kid," he says and Yata nods again. "Not surprising she's in my subconscious too because Yua tied a bond to us once, so it's like a bridge between you and me for her to jump into my subconscious,"

Yata went quiet for a while to the point where Fushimi's worried that he might not get his words. But then Yata seems to have a look of realization on his face, so the blue clansman relaxes. "So, she can jump into each of our heads because of that bond Yua once tied us with. I guess her powers aren't just for blessing," he says with a shrug. Fushimi chuckles lightly as they continue to finish their lunch.

After washing the dishes and putting the plates away, Fushimi returns to Scepter 4 as Yata walks about the apartment a little for some exercise. When he feels his leg cramping, he sits down on the couch and starts to flip from one channel to the other. Dr. Yuzuki had told him not to sit or stand in one place for long periods of time, so the crow often changes his position to feel more comfortable as he watches his show.

Later that night after Fushimi returns from Scepter 4, the two ate their dinner just as quietly, only this time Fushimi would initiate small conversations to keep a light air around them. Yata had become quite relaxed these past few weeks, and Fushimi wants to keep it that way.

"I'm going to brush my teeth for a bit, you go ahead and sleep first," Fushimi says once all is done and the night getting darker. Yata nods and slowly makes his way to the bedroom as Fushimi goes around the corner to the bathroom. When Yata arrives at their bedroom, he realizes that the temperature is surprisingly cold and decided to get a spare blanket.

The crow eyes the tall cupboard with disdain. _The blankets are all the way up there..._he thought ruefully. He would've waited for Fushimi to be done with his teeth, but the crow isn't going to lie on the bed with a freezing mattress and some thin blankets. "I can take these down no problem," he says with a challenging grin. Pulling a nearby chair, he climbs on it and starts to tug on the blankets.

_This is heavier than I thought it would_, the crow thought frantically. When he manages to pull the blankets completely out, he realizes that he had tipped the chair too much to the back and is now falling. Seeing how his body remembers his stunts back when before he got pregnant, he twists his body to land on his arms only to realize that it was too late. His brown eyes widen when he realizes that the floor is coming up fast.

Fushimi had just finished spitting the last bit of water from his mouth when he heard a loud thump coming from the bedroom. His heart races as he dashes to where the sound had come from only to see Yata on the floor, eyes wide and unfocused as blood pours out from between his legs.

* * *

...Uhh..review please? *runs away*


	13. Chapter XII

*nervous laugh* Ahahahaha..it seems that I have made some of you upset with what happened in the previous chapter. Well, blame those two anon reviewers who accused me! They made me choose this ending so if there's anyone to blame, blame them! *huffs* But then again..no story is fun without a little bit of angst, right? I thought maybe..we should do something to the baby instead of making him or her born as usual, right?

And I have the names in my hands~! If you want to know what I've chosen, read and don't stop! And put on a sad song while you're at it! *laughs but clears throat afterwards* Next chapter will be the last and is the epilogue. So stay tuned!

And I'm sorry..

* * *

Electric blue eyes went wide when he sees Yata in such a position. His body curled up and trembling, blood gushing out from between his legs and eyes watery as if holding back tears of pain. When Fushimi's brain finally catches up with what he's seeing, he quickly cradles Yata to his chest before making a frantic dash towards the couch. _This looks bad..._he thought grimly as Yata cries from the extreme pain. "Don't worry Misaki, the child will be safe, and so will you," he says with a wavering smile.

Pulling out his phone, Fushimi quickly contacts one of his members to pick them up with a tone that leaves no argument. When he's sure that one of the minor agents are making a scramble to the vehicle, he quickly makes his way to where Yata is curled up on the couch. Blood continues to pour out of the frail body, and there's nothing that Fushimi could do to stop it.

Wide, frantic brown eyes look up to meet scared electric blue. Despite the tremors of pain, Yata still gathers enough strength to whisper out the words that made Fushimi's heart snaps. "The baby...save the baby..." Without a moment to loose, the blue clansman changes into his Scepter 4 pants and boots, keeping the white plain shirt on him before grabbing a thick blanket to cover Yata's trembling frame.

He quickly scoops up the small frame before making his way to the elevator where he knows Domyouji will be arriving soon. Just as he thought, the moment he reaches outside, a Scepter 4 vehicle pulls over and Fushimi quickly makes his way there. With the help of the moonlight, the two Scepter 4 agents could see the blanket now staining crimson red and Yata's face getting paler as his breath hitches.

Unable to see the scene, Domyouji turns his face away with a grimace and starts to drive the vehicle to the nearest hospital while Fushimi calms Yata and tries to call Dr. Yuzuki. "Don't worry, Misaki. We'll get to the hospital in time, and you and the baby will be fine," he says with a choked sob. Never before has Domyouji heard his superior speak like that, or that he's at the verge of tears.

Quickly pressing on the gas, the Scepter 4 vehicle zooms into the night towards the emergency entry of a nearby hospital with its sirens on full blast. Dr. Yuzuki had heard from Fushimi what had happened and screeched in surprise before telling them both not to panic. She then instructs Fushimi to keep Yata calm at all costs and to protect him from being jostled too much as she preps the surgery room.

Fushimi does as he was told, whispering sweet nothings into Yata's ears and try to earn a smile from the crow as he tries to stay conscious. "Hey, Saruhiko," Yata calls out quietly, Fushimi could discern the exhausted tone behind his voice. "Have you picked out names...for the baby yet?" he continues despite the difficulties. The blue clansman nearly cries when he sees the loving gaze of the crow when he talks about their child.

Swallowing thickly, Fushimi manages a weak smile. "Yeah, I picked them out. If the baby's a boy, let's name him Ryuu and Sasaki if she's a girl," he says before swallowing again. Even breathing seems to be rather hard at this point on. Yata has a small, content smile on his lips as his face turns paler with every passing second as they try to reach the hospital as fast as they can.

"Fushimi Ryuu, or Fushimi Sasaki, huh? A boy dragon who breathes fire and with scales of blue..." Yata breathes out as his consciousness begins to slip away. "Or a girl who brings a small, but blossoming hope to her parents..." a bright but weak smile paints on Yata's lips as his tears cascade down his cheeks. "Either one, they're both beautiful," he chokes out before he fell limp in Fushimi's strong hold.

The blue clansman's eyes widen as he practically yells at Domyouji to speed it up. The other Scepter 4 agent can only reply with a 'yes sir' while keeping his own tears in check. He shouldn't be listening in on their conversation, shouldn't even be crying for Fushimi's sake but this is his superior's _family_, a family that Fushimi so dearly wanted but is being destroyed in front of his very own eyes. _Will I be a bad person if I don't reach the hospital in time? Will I suffer to the end of my life if the baby dies because I'm slow?_ Domyouji thought frantically as he ignores all the traffic rules.

After around 20 minutes, the Scepter 4 vehicle arrives at the hospital's emergency entrance where Dr. Yuzuki is practically yelling orders for the other doctors to take action. Fushimi quickly kicks open the vehicle's back door and lays Yata carefully on the stretcher before the doctors and nurses rush away. He was about to follow but a firm hand on his shoulder holds him on the spot.

A pair of honey eyes clouded with determination captures electric blue that looks as if it had given up all hopes whatsoever. "Don't you dare give me that look, Fushimi-kun. Yata-kun and the baby will be safe; I've informed the top doctors and surgeon about this matter and made them **SWEAR** not to disclose it outside the OR," she says strictly. And then with a gentle expression but with a wry smile, she continues. "We'll try saving them both. A fetus is able to live past the 24th week of conception,"

Fushimi's eyes lit up when she says that and bows to thank her before rushing in. He completely misses how tears slowly drip down her face as she wipes them with her coat's sleeves. "But the chances are just too slim..."

With Yata being carried into the operation room by now, there isn't much that Fushimi could do but wait. And wait he did. His mind is completely blank, all he could think about are the safety of the baby and Yata and wonders if both could make it. If what Dr. Yuzuki said is true, then the surgeons might have the chances to save his two most precious treasures. But then, he's not one of the top agents of Scepter 4 for nothing.

He could see the hidden pain behind Dr. Yuzuki's eyes when she told him that the doctors could save the child. A hollow snort sounded from his throat when he recalls her words. _Who do you take me for? Just because I'm turning 20 this year, doesn't mean I don't know when you're holding back the whole truth..._he thought grimly. He didn't know when he had sat down or how long it has been, he just wants Yata and the baby back in his arms.

"Fushimi-kun," a voice calls out. A slumped Fushimi raises his head, tears clearly glistening in his eyes as he furiously tries to rub them away. "Yata-kun will be fine, this hospital has one of Japan's top surgeons," Reisi says with a comforting smile. Fushimi didn't know when he got there or how he got the news, but he guesses that Domyouji must've told the rest of Scepter 4 about what happened to Yata.

The younger blue clansman only hung his head as Reisi sits next to him, but he still observes his Captain's posture. As the days went by, the Scepter 4 agent realizes that Reisi's condition is worsening. Sometimes there are bags under those violet eyes, sometimes his clothes are in disarray, but most of all is the prominent cheekbones that are protruding and his pale skin getting paler. Fushimi knows that Reisi's Sword of Damocles is also breaking apart much like the Red King's once was.

_I guess you when you took his life_, _you also took yours_, Fushimi thought. "Just because it has the best surgeons, doesn't guarantee that they can save them both," Fushimi says in a somber tone. Reisi didn't say anything, but the younger blue clansman can see the sudden tenseness in his Captain's posture knowing what Fushimi said is true.

"True," the Blue King finally says. "But the least you can do is have faith in them,"

"The chances are slim for the both of them! What if I have to make a choice between the baby and Misaki? I love the baby, and I love Misaki so how am I supposed to choose?" Fushimi cries out. Reisi only stares at him without looking the least bit surprised at his outburst or the slow dripping of his tears. "I want a family, Captain. And Misaki is carrying the one person who's about to make that dream a reality. But then I know how foolish of a dream that is, that it was futile since the beginning,"

His voice is so soft, so weak and so _broken_. Reisi pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his throat tightens. "But that Strain gave you and Yata-kun a child, no? You said you wanted a family with him, and because of Yata-kun's kindness, she gave you a child of your own. If this didn't happen, then your dream is nowhere near futile. But then again, it was never futile to begin with," he says with careful words. Reisi wants Fushimi to know that he had done a marvelous job at keeping Yata and the baby safe all these times, it's just that a horrible turn of event had made things go bad.

Fushimi didn't say anything, nor did he bother to wipe the tears now streaking down his face. Reisi's right, he had protected them, but it wasn't enough. He should've realized that the bedroom was cold and that Yata's skin had become more sensitive to his surroundings, he should've gotten that blanket for the crow, or else none of this would've happened. They would still be in the apartment, holding each other close and feeling the kicks of the baby between them, whispering sweet words to each other.

Minutes turn to hours and the light of dawn peeks through the hospital windows. Fushimi and Reisi had been there the whole night, and yet there are still no words from any doctors. Even some of the Homra members paid him a visit and comforting him the best they can, but all Fushimi hears are background noises, not even Anna can calm him down but her presence is soothing.

She sits next to him silently, not doing anything, not saying anything. The members of Homra and Scepter 4 wonders what she's going to do, but she didn't. Her eyes hold no emotions and her posture is rather relaxed, but Fushimi could somehow sense the deep sadness within her, just barely leaking out.

Anna loves the baby as much as he; she tried to play her part as the 'big sister' by watching over Yata using her powers. But even she couldn't stop or predict what would happen, the only thing she can do is watch silently. Unconsciously, Fushimi rubs her head gently though his face remains blank and his eyes void of emotions much like hers. The two seem to understand each other by that point, and everyone else could see that clearly.

Outside the hospital, a pair of girls is waiting for some news for what they had found out. The same time Yata fell, Yua too collapsed on the ground and frantically panting for breath as if her lungs had just collapsed on its own. Ayame was at the state of panic but when her partner says that something had gone terribly wrong with the baby, Ayame's heart drops. They know if Yua ever says something like that, the chances of surviving is very slim.

"Has there really been no change whatsoever?" Ayame asks quietly as they watch people going in and out of the hospital. Yua didn't give any replies, only continuously staring at the people but isn't seeing anything. All her focus, all her attention is on the bonds that the three are supporting. She couldn't see the strings, but she can feel her powers on their bonds vibrating and humming in a rather dangerous tone.

Ayame sighs when Yua continues to ignore her and wishes that she too could feel and manipulate their bonds like her friend. But Yua had done all she could, by keeping all three bonds together, she can channel Fushimi's and Yata's energy and life source to the child. Sadly, that's the only thing she can do and nothing more while Ayame is only cheering them on. It's not that she doesn't want to help, it's that she couldn't.

_I feel so useless..._she thought grimly. Yua turns to her and slowly grips her arm in a reassuring manner. She smiles at her smaller friend before turning back to the hospital, her posture somewhat lighter and more relaxed. Ayame is rather surprised that Yua would do that, but is thankful nonetheless. They continue to wait outside the hospital as Yua's powers continue to provide her information.

Back inside, the minor Scepter 4 agents and Homra members had left to do their jobs and duties, leaving the higher-ups behind such as Reisi, Seri, Izumo and Anna. The girl wanted to stay so that she can at least comfort Fushimi in her own unique, silent way. Seri is rather thankful to the girl since Fushimi hardly opens up to her or the Captain. Her calming presence is definitely an invitation.

As they wait quietly, the doctors are elbow-deep inside Yata as they frantically try to save both their lives. The crow is loosing a lot of blood and their blood bank isn't enough to support them both. The best they could do is save only one of them but the percentages of both dying are high. Dr. Yuzuki is practically yelling orders for the nurses and the doctors are moving around as they get more tools and supplies.

"Keep the blood coming! We're losing them both!" she shouts as she reads the heart monitor. Her face now covered in a thin sheen of sweat when she sees his heartbeats are getting slower every half minute, if this goes on then neither Yata nor the child are going to make it. While the doctors are trying to save his life, Yata is once again having that same dream he's been having; the dream of him and his child.

As usual, the surrounding is nothing but white and empty, but the smoke barrier is now moving in a rather stressful way instead of its usual wave-like movements. Yata could see the child is crying on the other side, wailing its voice out and trying to reach out to him. Yata tried to get his wrist to go through the barrier as he usually did, but an electric shock sent him reeling when he touches it.

"Mother! I don't want to go!" it cries out. The child tries to move forward but it seems as if something is holding it in place. "I want to stay with you and dad! I want to see the world! I want to _live_!" it screamed frantically. Yata felt his heart clench when it screamed like that, and he too had desperately want it to survive. Slowly, despite the small electrical shock, Yata tenderly holds a palm against the barrier.

He closes his eyes and focuses on the background noise; the child's soothing heartbeat. He listens to it despite the child's sobbing and wailings, and tries to calm the child down by humming a gentle song, a lullaby Fushimi had once sang to him. Slowly, the child calms down to sobs and sniffles as Yata continues to sing. "I want to hold you in my arms too, to love and care you, so you have to be strong," he says gently and opens his eyes to look at the child.

To his utter surprise, the light disappears from the child and Yata could see a little boy with Fushimi's features and his hair and eyes. The boy has brown hair, only it's a shade darker, and his face looks like Fushimi with the way his eyes are sharp and cat-like to the pouting lips, but his nose and chin is similar to the crow; small and round.

Yata's eyes went wide and he reaches in to grab the child, only to have himself being pulled back as if he was wrenched from where he's standing. Even the child too seems to have been wrenched away and all Yata could do is shout for the boy, as did the boy shouts out 'mother' to him. They both went flying in the opposite directions before Yata realizes that all around him is darkness.

He curls in on himself when he now found out that their child, their _son_, is no longer with them. Beads of tears drip down his face as he screams in pain and agony. The one person who could make their lives better is now gone, and that word sickens Yata to the pit of his stomach. _First Totsuka-san, then Mikoto-san, and now our baby..._he thought sadly. The darkness is somehow inviting, and he sinks deeper into it.

In the operation room, Dr. Yuzuki slumps against the wall, her sobs went unheard as she bit her cheek to stop them from escaping. Another surgeon slowly went up to her as she lifts her gaze. Sniffling a little, she tries to put on a calm face despite her eyes being bloodshot. "Someone...needs to go out there and tell them the news. I'll take care of the fetus..." she says quietly and the surgeon nods albeit grimly. There on the bed, Yata is laying unconscious with an open and bleeding abdomen as the surgeons stitch it back together.

Next to him is a bundle of white sheets containing the very life he and Fushimi had lost.

Outside the hospital, Yua hung her head, eyes void of emotions and holding back tears while Ayame wails and fell to her knees. She didn't care that people are staring at them, but she releases every bit of sadness she has. "The string! It's black, Yua! The baby's string is black! I don't want it to be black!" she screams as her tears continue to cascade down her cheeks like rivers. Yua only slowly kneels next to her and envelopes the girl in a tight hug. There's nothing they can do, all is too late.

Meanwhile on the other side of Shizume City, a young girl with brown hair cascading down her back and a pair of brilliant jade eyes only stares at the sky with a blank look from her perch on a bungalow's balcony. _I know this is going to happen, but I just don't have the heart to tell you how_, she thought grimly. Hanging her head low, she sighs raggedly as small droplet of tears drip down from her eyes. _I'm sorry..._

All eyes are on the surgeon who steps out of the surgery room as they held their breaths. Fushimi is the first to stand and his eyes waver when he thinks of his beloveds. When the doctor didn't say anything, his heart freezes and his gaze went downwards, emotions slowly leaving his eyes as he felt as if his soul had been torn. "Fushimi-san, your partner is fine but I'm sad to inform you...we couldn't save your baby,"

* * *

_-this space has been left empty because the author had ran away-_


	14. Epilogue

Oh geez..you guys seriously went all out when it comes to the baby huh? Well, I'm sorry to say but that chapter isn't a fake and the baby actually died. Hey, I cried writing it too especially when I listened to Fairy Tail's saddest songs! It just broke my heart when I decided to kill the baby so like I said, blame those two anon reviewers!

To be honest, I had planned to make the baby born normally, but with slight difficulties but SOME PEOPLE just had to make me mad and now look at what you did. If you have a whole bunch of readers ganged up on your ass then you have no one to blame but yourselves. Damn anons.. *huffs* I'd like to see them change a story midway without disrupting the whole reading experience and still keep to the idea. I don't even care that they don't read this story anymore, makes me feel less stressed so that I can focus on my writing.

Now, this is the epilogue of the story meaning..this is the last chapter. The first couple of pages are rather sad, but it'll get better in the end, so no worries.

* * *

Months have passed, leaves had been shed, snow had fallen and now the sakuras are blooming beautifully in the streets of Japan as the spirit of New Year circles around. In one small part of the city however, a couple of 20-year-olds sat on a bench in an isolated part of a park. If one were to walk past there, they could feel the sad and gloomy aura radiating from both with the shorter of the two being the saddest.

Fushimi had wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and tries to soothe him the best he can, but even he felt utterly sad at the loss of their child. They had cremated the body and scattered Ryuu's ashes from the top of the cliff, facing the sea so that Ryuu's spirit can at least fly up and watch them from above. And they have a little grave for him at the children's gravesite just so they can visit him every month.

Glancing at his mate, Fushimi can see how those fiery amber eyes are now hollow and practically emotionless after all these times. Yata was at loss when he found out that their child didn't make it and couldn't shed a single tear even when Fushimi was sobbing next to him by the hospital bed. He was too shocked, everything felt too surreal until the nurses brought in the baby's body, only then did his tears flow nonstop.

The child was so small; hardly even the length of Yata's lower arm, his eyes closed and his skin so thin that the two can practically see the blood vessels underneath. The two can hardly hold their emotions as they brought the child close to them and cried; even the nurses couldn't handle the sadness and had to turn away from the heartbreaking sight. Dr. Yuzuki, who was standing outside, also felt as if her heart had been shredded when she saw the little family.

After a while, the couple had to give the nurses their lifeless baby so that they can cremate him albeit very reluctant. Fushimi had to convince Yata to release the baby so that his spirit won't be in agony any longer. _All of us wanted him born, even he wanted to be born, so please don't make him any restless and just...release him_, was what Fushimi said as he buried his face in Yata's hair, not caring if he's still crying. Yata continues to sob as he slowly hand the baby over to the nurses before dropping his head in his hand and screamed his heart out.

After Yata had gained enough strength to go to their child's funeral, he was rather surprised and touched that the rest of Homra and Scepter 4 also filled the hall. Some cried for him, some only patted and hugged him, telling him to be strong and that their baby will always remain in their minds and hearts. Reisi even gave a small speech, saying how blessed the child's soul was for having such loving parents who continues to love him even after his death.

Fushimi however knows that some of those words are also dedicated to Mikoto, seeing how the Blue King would always secretly play puzzles with Homra's insignia on it, or even Mikoto's face. That night, all of Homra and Scepter 4 grief for the very person who might be the one tying the bonds between the two clans. Anna even sang one of Totsuka's songs in her hauntingly melodious voice while everyone was comforting the couple, earning more tears from both clans.

The sadness was too much to the point where even Seri broke down into Izumo's chest and cried her heart out. After that event, both Scepter 4 and Homra didn't hear from Fushimi and Yata for weeks, but they didn't say anything knowing the emotional turbulence the two is suffering.

"Misaki, you hardly eaten your crepe," Fushimi says in a hushed tone as he presses Yata against him a little to gain his attention. The crow made a small noise but didn't lift his gaze before letting his head rest against Fushimi's chest. The blue clansman knows that his crow is remembering the time, somewhere this day last year, which they ever found out about the baby. "It's been a year...huh?" he continues quietly, so quiet that Yata had to strain his ears just to hear him.

The crow nods his head solemnly and took a small bite to his crepe when a piece drops to his lap. He made a move to brush it away, but stops and hovers his palm over his now flat stomach. At times he can still feel the kicks of the child and sometimes hear a child's laugh when there's no one around. He would've gone completely insane had it not been Fushimi calming him down every time, telling him that it was just his instincts still trying to get used of the loss of their child.

Fushimi notices Yata's actions and nuzzles his head lovingly, as if telling him they could do nothing more. Neither of them ever thought of adoption, but neither wants it because they feel as if they're replacing their child with someone else, and to them it's just not right. Yata hates betraying, and Fushimi could never betray his baby, so neither ever wished for adoption. To them, their baby alone is enough, even though they'll never be able to hold him, or watch him grow in front of their eyes.

"Saruhiko...I want to see Ryuu again," Yata says with a sigh. The sadness had lessened, but the scar is still there and their memories are still fresh when it comes to Ryuu. "I want to see his face, hear him laugh, hold his hands in mine..."

Fushimi couldn't bear to say no, but he couldn't bear to say anything opposite either. It was tough for them both, but the blue clansman had slowly started moving forward, the problem is Yata is still stuck at the memories of their baby. "You know that's no longer possible, no matter how we wish it to be. Ryuu would want to see you smile, to see you laugh, to see you happy. We wouldn't want to make him sad up there, would we?" he answers with a quivering smile and a gentle look on his face.

The crow can only nod silently knowing Fushimi is right. They scattered Ryuu's ashes to the ocean so the winds can pick up on it, and so that his spirit can watch over them. The least he can do is let go of Ryuu by living his life again, Ryuu wouldn't want him to be hold down because of his death. The two cuddle a little more before finishing their crepe and getting up to walk out of the park hand-in-hand.

With spring being at full bloom now, the two could see many happy couples in the street or in cafes and such, enjoying each other's company and talking about nonsensical things. At one point, they even saw Ayame and Yua up to their old tricks, but when the two saw them, they smiled gently before waving and running off. "I guess they grew out of their childish phase huh?" Yata says with a small chuckle. Fushimi only narrows his lips as he watches the girls leave.

"Grew out of it, or they're planning something more mischievous and tries to keep it hidden. I should tell Scepter 4 about this so that they can track those two down," he says with a click of his tongue before getting his PDA out. Yata only rolls his eyes at his partner's antics and drags him away from the place before he could do harm to the girls.

The two continues to walk around the area and having small conversation to keep their minds away from Ryuu, when a little boy standing a few feet ahead of them caught both their eyes and made them stop completely on their tracks. There by a large pond, they could see a little boy around the age of five with Fushimi's face and Yata's hair, eyes, nose and chin. He's smiling at them brightly, his body glowing with warm white light. Yata could feel his heart stopping when he recognizes the boy.

Tears start to well up in his eyes as the boy continues to smile warmly at them. "Ryuu," he whispers out and was about to reach forward when Fushimi's hands stopped him. "Let me go! He's our son! Why aren't you going to him?" he cries out as he tugs Fushimi's hand against his. The blue clansman's face shows clear pain and sadness and the desire to just run across and holds his son, but he knows that the boy is just paying them a short visit.

"He's just visiting us, we can't go to where he is, at least not yet," Fushimi replies causing Yata to stop thrashing completely. The crow turns to face the boy who is now grinning at them, but his eyes show clear signs of gentle love and warmth unlike any other. Despite the people walking past and the noise, they can clearly hear what their son is telling them.

"Mother and dad...I know you two love me, I know you two wanted me to live but I was too small and weak, I couldn't hold on," he said and the couple could see the sadness behind those brilliant amber eyes and his mouth quivering a bit. But then he smiles brightly again before holding a hand out to the two. "But I'll continue to live on and will somehow find another way into this world. So don't be sad, I want you to smile," Ryuu continues as the couple smiles at him, hands holding on to each other and Yata's tears slowly dripping down his face.

To their surprise, two other entities appear next to the boy, both of them surrounded with gentle red light and the couple could recognize them as Mikoto and Totsuka. The vassal's spirit waves at them as the Red King only stood there, but they can see the small hint of smile on his face. "Don't worry Yata, Saru-kun, we'll take care of him until it's either time for him to be reborn, or you two coming over to us," Totsuka says with a gentle look on his face.

Fushimi and Yata can only nod their heads wordlessly before the spirits shine and they start to break apart into red and white sparks. Just as Mikoto was about to disappear, he told the two, "You guys better keep your heads up, I'm still watching you," with a rather mischievous sneer. The three spirits finally disappear from their sights as the sparks flutter upwards and heading towards the sky. Both Fushimi and Yata are completely awestruck at what just happened, but they know that they have nothing more to be sad for.

"Let's go pay those three our respect, shall we?" Fushimi says with a renewed smile as he reaches a hand out for Yata. The crow smiles brightly for the first time since their baby's death and grabs Fushimi's hand in a firm grip.

For the first time in months, they smiled brightly. For the first time in months, they laughed cheerfully. And for the first time in months, Ryuu can finally see his parents happy. From his position next to Totsuka, he can finally laugh along with his parents instead of watching over them with a somber smile, knowing that now they know that all he wants is for them to be happy.

_Even if we can't see each other, even if we're separated far apart, know this, mother and dad, I will watch over you. I will always watch over you. Thank you for loving me and giving me a soul..._

* * *

That last part, I took from Fairy Tail and altered it a bit. Sorry if it's short, it's only three pages instead of five, but it was a rather happy ending, no? *grins*

Well, thank you everyone for reading and having this story and me on fave and alert and for supporting me thoroughly, you guys are the best! I'll still have some K fanfics up once a while, but they're most probably one-shots because right now my ideas are out *laughs* Though I kept thinking of doing some Mikoto and Totsuka fics, I still need to know on what I should write though. Or maybe some Mikoto and Reisi..I don't know. Or perhaps Izumo and Seri..? *laughs* Whatever couple it is, you guys decide but leave the story to me.

Again, I'd like to thank everyone! You guys are the best! I hope you've enjoyed this story from beginning 'till end, until we meet again!

_-LiYaNa1995-_


	15. Note

_**A short note from me;**_

Hmm..I don't get some of you guys. K practically killed Mikoto and Totsuka, and I can see many people wail about that but this doesn't change the show and they're not coming back, well, to life at least. So why is it when I killed the baby, you guys made it sound like I just committed a hideous crime? The story is over, finished, what do you want me to do about it? I can't change the course or else this story won't even make any sense.

Furthermore, I have my other reasons for killing the kid, I have to cut my story short because I'm going for college very soon and once I do, I won't be able to update frequently. I dislike having readers leave because I don't update, it made me feel rather irresponsible. So rather than leaving you guys hanging for months on end, I might as well cut this short. And also, I talked to PointsofAuthority about our stories being similar; we worked it out in a very civilised manner.

No rude words, no sarcasm, no snide remarks, and certainly no insults. She respects my story as I respect hers so this goes to those anon reviewers; we became friends.

I really don't get why you guys are pointing at me and saying I'm the bad guy, I have my reasons and I'm currently under stress, but not because of this story, but because of my personal life which also includes my family. So I'm sorry if you guys think I'm venting my frustrations out at you though that isn't the cause. I love all my readers and all I want is your understanding, not your spiteful words. I'm a cool-headed girl who normally let things slide but I have my rare moments of anger, and anger I shall release.

I know the world isn't nice, but it'd be better if people aren't rude and express their displease in a rather polite way instead of coming all out and say what's on their minds. It gives other people impresions that you're not raised properly and came from a sad family with no teachings. And I take words very seriously, hence why I was displeased with the two anons. The last chapter's short burst of anger was because my dad pressing me about college matters while I was writing my notes, and it somehow reminded me of the anons so you can see how that got there.

Right now I'm planning another SaruMi fic, but it's still in the process of plotting and I have materials to go over and I might not post it in the nearest time. You can say all you want about this story; you loved it, you hate it, you loathe it..whatever. You have the rights to read and review, go ahead, I won't stop you. Just know this, manners of writing is serious business to me, and I will see your personality from how you reviewed the stories I posted. And who knows, maybe there are other people who reads reviews and have the same thoughts as me.

And yes, I know this isn't supposed to be up since it's in the rules and guidelines, but I just had to or else you guys won't be able to understand my position and thoughts. Sometime later -not sure when- I'll take this down but right now, please understand what I'm trying to say.

Again, thanks for everything; the reviews, alerts and faves, but this will be the last from me for now.


End file.
